DEMASIADO HERIDA
by DanielaSOS
Summary: Hermione estuvo ausente de su país por diez años, estuvo con sus padres intentando sanar heridas físicas y emocionales. A su regreso deberá enfrentar un destino que la persigue. Draco está en busca del suyo y la encuentra a mitad del camino.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a mis amigas.**_

_**Quiero darles la bienvenida y contarles cómo nació esta nueva aventura.**_

_**En una historia que estoy a punto de terminar, una amiga linda, Esmeralda Black, me pidió si uno de los personajes podía estar vivo. Se trataba de Cedric Diggory, lamentablemente no pude complacerla en este detalle pues ya había publicado que él ya había partido.**_

_**Pero la idea quedó dando vueltas en mi cerebro por varias semanas. Entre otras ideas que allí se forman, entonces ayer por la mañana sin querer, empecé a escribir esto.**_

_**Confieso que iba a ser un one shot pero, siempre hay un pero, mis palabras fueron saliendo y tomando otro rumbo y destino, hacia un Dramione.**_

_**Como ya saben las que me conocen habrá de todo, aventuras, comedia, encuentros, desencuentros, amores varios, romance pero sobre todo muchas sorpresas.**_

_**Mis protagonistas principales además van a incluir a Cedric, creo que se lo debo a la dulce hadita Esme. Espero que te guste linda amiga. Pero no te ilusiones mucho, esto será un Dramione aunque la interacción entre ellos tarde un poco.**_

_**Mi amuleto de la suerte está de paseo, sé que lo disfrutarás mucho a tu regreso Aivlis!**_

_**Sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos y por supuesto tendrán su debida y respetuosa respuesta. Es mi norma. **_

_**También voy a adicionarles al final de cada capítulo algunos links que ilustrarán mi historia, ya sea vestimenta, lugares, etc. Estas imágenes me ayudan mucho en la concreción de mis capítulos.**_

_**No tengo más que agregarles, solo esperar que les guste y que disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**Una aclaración más, ESTOY TOTALMENTE EN CONTRA DEL PLAGIO y los personajes, lugares y situaciones que reconozcan ya sea de los libros o de las películas le pertenecen enteramente a J. y a las productoras cinematográficas, yo solo los tomo prestado. Los agregados desconocidos son producto de una mente llenas de ideas, la mía.**_

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y estaremos en contacto.**_

_**Ahora disfruten del primer capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**En casa otra vez**

La Navidad ese año se celebraría en Hogwarts. Por primera vez después de la guerra, las puertas del castillo se abrirían para todos sus ex alumnos.

Habían pasado diez años desde el final de aquella oscura experiencia. Las consecuencias habían sido dolorosas. No hubo vencedores ni vencidos, solo víctimas. En ambos bandos pero el tiempo de paz había llegado. Los seguidores del maligno mago, que tras su muerte descubrieron lo engañados que habían estado, podían seguir viviendo ahora en un mundo democrático, donde todos tenían voz y voto. Donde nadie, con ansias de eterno poder, podía marcar su destino y llevarlos hacia la perdición.

Diez años donde Hermione había vivido lejos de su Londres natal. Había preferido curar sus heridas, físicas y emocionales, refugiada con sus padres, en Australia pero sin alejarse de su verdadero mundo, el mágico.

No había querido regresar, sus amigos la habían rogado, Ginnyle pidió que estuviera presente cuando Harry y Ron se convertían en Aurores con las mejores distinciones y aún así ella, no había retornado. Ni cuando sus amigos se casaron estuvo presente. Pero en esa ocasión ellos entendieron y no le habían insistido. Un corazón destrozado era una herida muy difícil de sanar. Y ella aún no había estado lista para regresar.

Entonces a fines de Octubre, en la noche de Hallowen recibió un gran sobre con el escudo del colegio que había albergado su niñez, su tierna adolescencia, la repentina madurez, sus años de lucha y el amor lleno de falsas promesas. La Directora de la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería la invitaba formalmente al baile de Navidad que se celebraría la noche del veinticuatro de Diciembre, lo que daba inicio también a la reapertura del castillo para el próximo año escolar. El otro sobre que llegó junto a éste estaba firmado de puño y letra por Minerva, la amiga, no la directora.

Ahora, casi dos meses después, parada frente a los renovados portones de entrada a los terrenos del colegio, pensaba si no había cometido el peor error.

Un carro tirado por un thestral se había detenido allí, esperando su ascenso. Sin pensarlo mucho, pues si lo hacía regresaría a su hotel, Hermione subió y dejó que su destino siguiera curso.

La imagen del Castillo otra vez de pie tan imponente como en sus recuerdos la habían emocionado, sus lágrimas caían lentamente, sus memorias regresaban a ella y hasta una sonrisa dominó su triste rostro.

Allí, esperándola en el gran pórtico, casi como sus guardianes estaban sus amigos-hermanos-compañeros de lucha, Harry y Ron. Ansiosos la ayudaron y antes que pudiera pisar el suelo la alzaron en un feroz abrazo. Lágrimas y disculpas, ofrecía ella. Lágrimas y amor, le entregaban ellos, los guardianes de su secreto.

Sin demorarse un instante más la acompañaron hacia el interior del colegio, allí en la nueva sala común de Gryffindor la esperaban Ginny, su mejor amiga y Lavender, la valiente esposa de Ron, la mujer que había desafiado al oscuro hombre lobo y que lo había vencido. Ahora compartía junto a su cuñado Bill algo más que una dura experiencia, cicatrices. Más lágrimas aparecieron, pero aún tenían tiempo para hablar, pues el baile se realizaría esa noche y ellos habían sido autorizados a llegar al castillo en la mañana.

El desayuno pasó entre risas, recuerdos, anécdotas, experiencias, relatos de la vida. Decidieron no separarse de ella en todo el día pero al único lugar donde no la acompañaron fue a la Biblioteca, su santuario, su refugio. Allí la esperaba Minerva, ahora su amiga, la fuerte mujer que la inspiró toda su vida. Caminaron del brazo, hablando de los deseos de que el año escolar se iniciara.

_**-Hermione me gustaría saber si ya analizaste mi propuesta.**_

_**-Si Minerva, mucho, la evalué minuciosamente, hasta hice una lista de los pro y contra-**_ respondió ella tranquila_**- los pro vencieron por mayoría abrumadora me atrevo a confesar.**_

_**-Entonces ese es un sí?- **_preguntó ansiosa la Directora.

_**-Rotundamente, pero aún mis amigos no lo saben.**_

_**-No te preocupes, pero como te había anticipado en caso de que aceptaras, esta noche cuando haga la apertura oficial del colegio deberé anunciarte, es la regla.**_

_**-Acepto tus reglas, como siempre amiga querida-**_ y la abrazó fuerte- _**debo ir a prepararme sino Ginny y Lavender me llevarán petrificada y levitando por los pasillos.**_

Con pasos lentos pasó por la sala de los Trofeos, sin querer, sin pensarlo ingresó a ella. Las vitrinas luminosas tenían otra vez las copas en su sitio. El Sr. Filch había hecho una excelente labor y en ese instante, parecía que lo había llamado con la mente pues él se asomó por la puerta.

_**-Ah, es Ud. Srta. Granger**_- suspiró aliviado- _**pensé que era alguien más, me quedo más tranquilo porque sé que Ud. no destrozará el lugar- **_y desapareció de allí seguido de la infaltable Sra. Norris.

Sus dedos recorrían las copas, brillantes, la Copa de las Casas con el escudo de Gryffindor se destacaba entre todas, la del Campeonato de Quidditch a su lado, aún conservaba el nombre de su casa puesto que había sido el último campeón antes de la guerra.

Giró para salir de allí y se encontró con lo que tanta ansia quería evitar, la vitrina que exhibía las fotos de los equipos de Quidditch.

En una de ellas, él la miraba con dulzura, como solía hacerlo hace muchos años, aunque luego descubriría que no era a la única. Se lo notaba orgulloso, abrazado con sus amigos más cercanos, con la snitch que sobrevolaba en su mano izquierda y se dejaba asentar en ella suavemente.

Como una cobarde huyó y corrió hacia la Sala común, donde se sentía segura.

Sus guardianes se sorprendieron cuando la vieron llegar agitada, intentó calmarse y no demostrar su angustia.

_**-estás bien?-**_ se había preocupado Harry.

_**-Si por supuesto, no quería demorarme sino sus esposas van a matarme.**_

_**-Hermione- **_Ron se detuvo dudoso, miró a Harry y el moreno lo invitó a seguir- _**debes saber que él estará esta noche aquí**_- soltó.

La castaña de petrificó, aunque lo intuía y se había arriesgado a regresar a pesar de creer que así sería pero escuchar la confirmación de boca de su amigo la impactó- _**eso pensé**_- logró balbucear- _**pero tiene el mismo derecho que nosotros, también luchó por nuestra causa y….**_- no podía continuar_**- lo siento, voy con las chicas**_- y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

_**-Cometimos un error?-**_ preguntó Ron.

_**-No hermano, solo la prevenimos.**_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Tres hermosas mujeres bajaban las escaleras de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, emocionadas por el reencuentro con los amigos y por el regreso a la casa de todos.

_**-Hermione, cómo te envidio que luzcas ese color tan hermoso**_- Hermione lucía un vestido túnica corto a medio muslo, de un solo hombro de color melocotón_**- tu bronceado dorado te favorece**_- se quejaba Lavender mientras se marido le susurró un cumplido que la ruborizó.

_**-Ventajas de vivir en el hemisferio sur amiga pero Uds. dos están despampanantes**_- replicó ella orgullosa de ver a sus amigas tan felices junto a sus maridos.

Harry se acercó a ella del brazo de su esposa y le ofreció el restante a ella_**- me harías el honor?**_- clamó- _**si aceptas seré el más envidiado del Castillo.**_

_**-Di que sí amiga, así el niño que vivió dos veces tendrá en su brazo a otra mujer que no sea su esposa por una única vez-**_ recalcó Ginny- _**pero sabes que te amo**_- lo besó en la nariz para que Harry recobrara su color.

_**-Vamos no demoremos más**_- los apuraba Hermione mientras se ponía sobre los hombros la capa de terciopelo negro pero en su interior quería encerrarse y no abandonar su antigua casa.

Sus amigos llegaron riendo a las puertas del Gran Salón, un duro recuerdo la invadió mientras descendía por las amplias escaleras de piedra.

La imagen de su entonces acompañante, Víktor Krum, gallardo en su traje de gala la esperaba allí. Su amigo, aquél que le robó su primer beso en un acto de arrojo, antes de iniciar la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lo recordaba con una sonrisa casi forzada pero con una dulce mirada. Fue el último recuerdo que guardaba de él, a su regreso estaba muerto en brazos de un Harry desesperado por el retorno del innombrable. Y detrás de él recordó al hombre que había amado desde siempre pero que en ese momento estaba del brazo de Cho Chang, su posterior novia.

_**-Mione?**_- Harry la trajo de sus recuerdos.

_**-Sí, lo siento, es que acabo de acordarme de Víktor, en este mismo sitio.**_

_**-Sabes que él lucho duro antes de caer, verdad?**_**-** ella asintió- _**fue valiente como todos.**_

_**-lo sé Harry, lo sé- **_respondió más relajada.

Entraron al Majestuoso Salón, sobriamente decorado, reinaba el blanco y había algunos adornos rojos y verdes y dorados, navideño, familiar. Un gran árbol dominaba la vista, iluminado con delicadas luces y adornos de cristal. La gran estrella lucía impresionante en la cima del abeto.

Sus antiguos compañeros estaban acercándose a ellos, Ginny y Lavender se habían encargado de ponerla al tanto sobre lo que cada uno de ellos había logrado.

Neville Longbottom fue el primero en aproximarse a ella, su esposa Hannah Abbott lo acompañaba, fue la primera de muchas muestras de afecto y respeto.

Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan la abrazaron entre los dos- _**chicos no puedo respirar- **_había pedido entre los fuertes brazos de sus amigos.

Las gemelas Patil la arrastraron hacia una esquina para poder charlar tranquilas aunque sea por un breve instante pero con la certeza de reuniones posteriores.

Lloró abrazada a Luna, quién se acercó junto a su apuesto esposo, Theodore Nott, el más sensato de los Slytherin, a quienes había encontrado en Australia hace dos años atrás durante la luna de miel, para sorpresa de la castaña.

_**-Me alegro que hayas decidido regresar Mione**_- habló la rubia con verdadero afecto- _**y Minerva nos contó la buena nueva, vamos a ser compañeros entonces.**_

Hermione abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ella no sabía que Luna enseñara en Hogwarts_**- así es leona escurridiza**_- Theo la trataba así, con la confianza que se había ganado por amar a Luna_**- mi hermosa esposa es la nueva profesora de Cuidados de las criaturas mágicas, como no podía ser de otro modo-**_ bromeaba.

_**-Y mi adorado enseñará Runas Antiguas**_- terminó ella en una adorable sincronización pues Theo la hizo girar y la recibió con un beso.

_**-Dejen de dar tan patético espectáculo Uds. dos**_- la fría voz tan conocida para Hermione se escuchó detrás de ella_**- Granger, por fin muestras tu fea cabellera**_- hablo cerca de su oído haciéndola estremecer.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía ese susurro y se encontró con la única persona que no sabía que encontraría allí en Hogwarts_**- Malfoy, invades mi espacio personal- **_habló con la misma frialdad_**- aléjate, ahora- **_la intensidad de su mirada intimidarían a cualquier hombre.

_**-Y si no quiero?**_- sus plomizos ojos destilaban fuego_**- qué harás?**_

Ella giró hacia sus amigos indiferente al desafío de su eterno enemigo_**- los veo después, me está llamando Harry-**_ se alejó estoica sin voltear siquiera.

Draco la seguía con la mirada, se había llevado una agradable sorpresa al comprobar que la dueña de las piernas más lindas que había visto en su larga vida de piernas desnudas, era nada más y nada menos que de Hermione Granger, la desaparecida Granger.

_**-Disfrutas de la fiesta Draco- **_le preguntó Luna abrazada a su esposo.

_**-Hasta hace un instante me estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido pero creo que todo puede mejorar**_ - respondió orgulloso como siempre sin dejar de observar a la castaña que estaba saludando a la gran familia Weasley.

* * *

><p>Lo que luce Hermione con verán aquí:<p>

http:/ www. polyvore. com/ estilo fiesta/ set?id= 34400971&.locale= es

Lo que viste Ginny

http: / . com/ estilo fiesta/ set?id= 34398790

Y por último la ropa de Lavender

http: / www. / estilo fiesta/set?id= 34401709&. Locale =es

Quiten los espacios menos los que están entre las palabras estilo y fiesta.

Adios


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**PRESENTACIONES**_

_**-Hija por qué nos tuviste tan abandonados, te marchaste sin dar una explicación?-**_Reclamaba Molly mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

_**-Ya amor, dejemos las preguntas para otro momento-**_ intervino Arthur Weasley- _**es un placer verte de nuevo Hermione-**_ agregó mientras la abrazaba.

_**-Oh, cómo los extrañé!**_- la castaña exclamó mientras besaba a cada integrante de la familia que la había recibido siempre con los brazos y el corazón abierto.

_**-Quiero expresar mis sinceras felicitaciones por la tarea que realizaste en el Ministerio Australiano-**_ pronunció Percy mientras tomaba su mano con admiración- _**así es mi querida amiga, tus logros se comentan por aquí también, solo que no todos lo conocen, yo soy uno de los privilegiados, por mi situación obviamente- **_agregó orgulloso.

_**-Gracias Percy, y felicidades Sr. Secretario**_- el siempre correcto Weasley había sido promovido a Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional_**- lo tenías bien merecido Percy, ese puesto está hecho para alguien como tú-**_ estas palabras habían logrado que él se ruborizara profundamente y que sus hermanos empezaran a burlarse de él.

_**-Dejen a mi esposo en paz**_- había hablado Audrey- _**gusto en conocerte Hermione, escuché mucho de ti-**_ la castaña sonreía emocionada por ver a sus amigos del alma en familia y en paz.

Pero sus más profundos abrazos y mimos fueron para George, quien ya no era el mismo desde que se había quedado solo, sin su otra mitad. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, en su mirada ya no estaba la chispa de alegría, antesala de alguna travesura. Permanecía aún abrazada a él y a Angelina, su esposa cuando se escuchó la voz de la Directora McGonagall.

_**-Su atención por favor**_- todos los presentes habían puesto la atención en la valiente mujer_**- Sr. Ministro, Sres. Funcionarios de las distintas áreas Gubernamentales aquí presentes, a los integrantes de la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts, mis queridos ex alumnos, amigos, bienvenidos a la apertura Oficial del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts**_- los aplausos tronaron en todo el Gran Salón, testigo centenario de reuniones y luchas.

_**-En nombre de todo el personal educativo de esta prestigiosa institución quiero dar por finalizada la labor de restauración de nuestra escuela, para algunos nuestra verdadera casa, donde encontramos lo que por tanto tiempo buscamos, amigos, conocimientos, un lugar donde desarrollarnos, donde varios encontraron el amor verdadero- **_miraba a la gran familia Weasley entre varias parejas más- _**y finalmente la tan ansiada paz**_- hablaba emocionada.

_**-También quiero anunciarles que en el día de hoy se llevó a cabo una ceremonia muy significativa para todos los que amamos este lugar y que después de tanto tiempo se pudo volver a concretar**_- la ansiedad era palpable en ella.

**-**_**Con gran placer debo informarles que en el día de hoy han partido las lechuzas destinadas a repartir las cartas de aceptación y bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes que comenzarán su primer año el próximo ciclo lectivo…..**_- los aplausos impidieron que continuara como a ella le hubiera gustado- _**también es mi deber informarles que los alumnos que deseen continuar sus estudios en este colegio en los distintos cursos superiores deberán notificarlo con antelación para poder disponer de sus plazas, a estas familias también se les notificará en las semanas subsiguientes.**_

La mayoría de los presentes festejaron esta última noticia y sobre todo Hermione que en ese momento había notado la presencia de siempre elegante Andrómeda Tonks, la madre de Nymphadora, que estaba acompañada por un jovencito de pocos años de un brillante pelo que cambiaba de rojo a azul de forma insistente.

_**-Harry ese niño es el hijo de Remus y Tonks?**_- susurró y el niño parece que la hubiera escuchado porque en ese instante la miró encantado.

_**-Sí, es Teddy Lupin, mi ahijado**_- el niño saludó efusivamente a su padrino y Harry le respondió de igual manera.

Nadie se había percatado que una otro de los presente en la fiesta había estado observando a Hermione incesantemente desde que había llegado. Diez años habían pasado desde que él se había visto obligado a renunciar a la preciosa mujer que tenía ahora tan cerca a él. Y se había odiado por ello.

Hermione no había querido mirar a la mayoría de los invitados sino que se había dedicado a saludar a los que se habían acercado a ella pero sabía, lo había notado desde su ingreso que era observada intensamente por alguien pero no se animó a descubrir de quién se trataba. Lo sospechaba pero en ese momento ella solo intentaba enfocarse en lo que su amiga estaba anunciando.

_**-Por último el último anuncio que voy a hacer, es el más importante, creo yo- **_agregó risueña-_** voy a invitar a subir aquí al renovado plantel de profesores.**_

Entonces sí los aplausos se hicieron ensordecedores.

_**- Para impartir las clases de Adivinación continuarán acompañándonos nuestra**__**querida Sybill Patricia Trelawney**_- la distraída mujer se hizo presente a la par de la Directora y la calurosa recepción la ruborizó y cubrió su rostro con una de sus chalinas coloridas logrando que la miraran con ternura- _**y el honorable profesor Firenze**_- el majestuoso centauro se acercó a pasos lentos muy incómodo.

_**-Aritmancia será impartida por la profesora Séptima Vector como siempre**_- todos la aplaudieron.

_**-Astronomía por Aurora Sinistra al igual que antaño, gracias por seguir con nosotros amiga-**_ la recibió afectuosamente. A medida que los profesores fueron acercándose al estrado eran efusivamente saludados por el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_**-Permítanme presentarles a la nueva profesora de Cuidado de las Criaturas**_ _**Mágicas la profesora Luna Nott, nuestra adorable Luna Lovegood**_- los aplausos fueron acompañados de silbidos y hurras de parte de sus amigos y el marido le dio un acalorado beso antes de que ascienda al estrado.

_**-Esa es mi mujer-**_ gritó Theo.

_**-Él es mi terroncito de azúcar**_- le respondió ella aumentando las risas.

_**-El puesto de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, para esta materia fue difícil de encontrar a un profesor deseoso de ocupar el cargo pero él me ha demostrado que nada lo detiene y que tiene la fortaleza y el valor suficiente para ocupar ese sitio, démosle la bienvenida a William Arthur Weasley-**_ los rostros de sorpresa fueron apareciendo pero cuando el hijo mayor de Molly y Arthur subió al estrado la algarabía se hizo presente.

-_**en el puesto de Encantamientos seguirá nuestro querido Filius**_.

_**-En Herbología este año empezará a dictar esta materia un hombre valiente y digno, además se convertirá en el nuevo Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, es un honor para mí presentar al profesor Neville Longbottom- **_si con la presentación de los anteriores miembros la alegría era desbordante al nombrar a Neville parecía que el salón podía venirse abajo. Él por supuesto ruborizado como ninguno.

_**-Historia de la Magia seguirá a cargo del profesor Binns.**_

Antes de presentar al siguiente profesor se puso seria por primera vez en la noche y esa actitud fue evidente para todo su auditorio- _**cuando me vi en el dilema de escoger a un profesor para la clase de Pociones, me encontré en una terrible encrucijada- **_tenía la voz ahogada por el llanto- _**nunca tendremos la dicha de contar con un profesor como lo fue nuestro querido Severus Snape- **_secó un lágrima que se había despegado sin su permiso- _**correcto, íntegro, preocupado por sus alumnos, aunque ellos pensaran lo contrario, protector de los que amó, porque él si supo de amor-**_aclaró a los que la escuchaban- _**del amor que va más allá de la muerte, del que no tiene fin. Entonces cuando me ví completamente impotente ante una decisión de esta envergadura me tomé el atrevimiento de solicitarle una recomendación. Uds. saben que su retrato está en mi oficina- **_todos asintieron- _**digamos que ante la consulta él no saltó entusiasmado**_- reían ante la imagen_**- pero sin dudarlo me dio dos nombres. Para él cualquiera de las dos personas que sugirió podría ocupar su sitio con gran altura y entrega. Y creo que no me equivoqué en la elección-**_ La ansiedad por conocer el bendito nombre ya los tenía al borde del colapso- _**por favor recibamos al profesor Draco Lucius Malfoy además nuevo jefe de la casa de Slytherin.**_

Silencio, solo el silencio reinaba y en medio de él solo pudo escucharse los pasos seguros y firmes del nuevo profesor que no se dejó intimidar por la "cálida" recepción. Pero fueron Theo, Luna y Neville quienes empezaron a aplaudir y de a poco se fueron sumando las demás personas. Él, como si fuera algo cotidiano en su vida, ocupó su lugar al lado de Neville a quien estrechó su mano en señal de agradecimiento. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

_**-Theodore Nott más conocido como "Terroncito de azúcar" será el encargado de impartir las clases de Runas Antiguas**_- anunció y las carcajadas volvieron a abundar en el Salón.

_**-La persona que estará a cargo de la que fue mi materia por varios años, aún no se hizo presente pero él se unirá a nosotros en unos meses, sin embargo quiero anunciarles de quién se trata, es mi sobrino el profesor Malcolm McGonagall. **_

Todos se miraban extrañados porque no sabían, al menos en su mayoría en que Minerva pudiera tener familia cercana.

_**-Mione tú sabías de algún pariente de McGonagall**_- susurró Harry.

_**-También es sorpresivo para mí-**_ respondió.

_**-Otra cosa, no encuentro tu ubicación en ninguna de las mesas de la familia-**_ agregó preocupado.

_**-Shhh, Harry déjame escuchar**_- le demandó la castaña muy nerviosa hasta ese momento.

_**-La clase de vuelo será impartida desde este año en forma mensual, es una nueva disposición que he meditado mucho y creo que es lo más atinado, es un placer informarles que estás clases serán dictadas por algunos de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch**_- los hombres aplaudían a rabiar, muy entusiasmados- _**en la primera reunión de padres que se efectuará en el mes de Julio se detallarán con exactitud quienes serán los encargados y la modalidad establecido.**_

Los murmullos de ánimos por parte de todos los ex alumnos fue creciendo hasta que la Directora mandó a callarlos y se escuchó un fuerte carraspeo.

**-**_**Gracias Sr. Ministro**_- saludó a Kingsley Shacklebolt que estaba a su lado como correspondía en el protocolo- _**por último quiero hacer un alto en este el anuncio final**_- tomó un sorbo de agua y dejó la brillante copa a un costado del atril en forma de fénix que aún conservaba en el colegio- _**todos tenemos en nuestros corazones**_ _**a Irma Pince, ella ha decidió dejar su puesto para dedicarse a su salud, sabia decisión mi querida amiga y muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche**_- habló dirigiéndose hasta ella seguida de unos efusivos aplausos.

_**-sin embargo su puesto va a ser ocupado por la persona que más conoce de libros, esta persona a decidido acompañarnos al menos por este año que empezará. Pero no solo se abocará a las tareas de Bibliotecaria sino que además estará a cargo de las clases de Estudios Muggles que van a efectuarse a modo de taller semanal, ya se explicará en su momento con detalle, no quiero adelantarme pero si incluir que la tarea que ella realizará la implementó con muchísimo éxito en el Ministerio de un país amigo y que sin lugar a dudas será invitada al nuestro ya que sus ideas y conocimientos han sido verdaderamente revolucionarios- **_la directora ya sonreía de antemano_**- Sras.**_ _**y Sres. quiero presentarles a la nueva Bibliotecaria la recientemente llegada desde Australia, la Srta. Hermione Jane Granger**_, _**gracias por hacerme este favor tan especial mi querida**_- se había dirigido a ella.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, si la noticia de su regreso había sorprendido el conocer que ella estaría formando el staff educativo dejó sin habla a varios, entre ellos a sus hermanos del alma, sus esposas pero sobre todo a Cedric Diggory que no podía salir de su asombro. Cuando ella ascendió al estrado para ubicarse junto al resto de los profesores fue interceptada por Kingsley que la abrazó efusivamente y logrando que el vestido se le subiera un poco y a Draco se le escapó un silbido que fue escuchado por Theo y Neville que eran los que estaban a su lado. Cuando ella ocupó el lugar que le correspondía al lado del rubio, no pudo ocultar su fastidio y resopló cuando notó la sonrisa sarcástica en la cara de Draco.

_**-no se te ocurra emitir un comentario Malfoy**_- amenazó.

_**-si el Ministro te abrazaba un poco más te juro que me hubiera infartado**_- habló el rubio poniendo una mano en el pecho teatralmente, ella lo miró sin entender- _**qué piernas Granger, por lo menos ellas harán que los alumnos vayan a la Biblioteca más seguido- **_terminó.

Sin embargo Hermione no pudo refutarle la aparente grosería disfrazada de piropo porque en ese instante se encontró con la mirada penetrante que la había seguido toda la noche.

Cedric Diggory la miraba fijamente, ella encontró la angustia en esos ojos celestes, arrepentimiento y dolor. Miles de imágenes regresaron a su memoria, las que creyó que tenía guardadas muy profundamente pero bastó una mirada para que volvieran a causar el mismo dolor. De nada habían servido tantos años alejada, tantos años de autoexilio.

_**-Granger te sientes bien?-**_ escuchó que le preguntaban.

_**-No.**_

_**-Necesitas algo?**_

_**-Un poco de aire- **_logró esbozary de repente sintió que la ayudaban a salir por una de las puertas laterales hacia una sala adjunta que parecía un jardín de invierno, toda vidriada, le dio la impresión que estaba en el aire mirando hacia el lago. La acercó hacia una ventana que permanecía abierta y ella pudo reaccionar al fin al sentir el frío aire invernal en la cara.

-_**Parece que has visto un fantasma Granger**_- le habló Draco.

-_**Uno de carne y hueso**_- susurró mientras giró hacia la persona que la había ayudado para agradecerle y notó quién era- _**Malfoy?**_

_**-En carne y hueso, para lo que gustes Srta. Bibliotecaria-**_ agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí la segunda entrega, lo encontrarán seguramente con poco contenido, pero varios de los personajes que aquí nombré tendrán relevancia en la historia.<em>

_A los que me agregaron entre sus favoritos, son muy amables._

_Y a las que me comentaron, mi corazón está con Uds. lindas!_

_**GRACIAS **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3 **_

_**EL CABALLERO DE LA BRILLANTE ARMADURA**_

Cedric Diggory miraba impasible como Draco Malfoy abrazaba a Hermione y la retiraba hacia algún lugar apartado de todos. Él sabía que el encuentro de sus miradas tenía mucho que ver en la reacción de la castaña. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella se había incomodado por su presencia. Era lo lógico, después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-_**Hermione Granger en Hogwarts? Eso es una sorpresa agradable, ella conocía la biblioteca como la palma de su mano-**_habló Cho a su lado- _**no lo crees así Cedric?**_

_**-Sí, es una sorpresa- **_respondió preocupado.

_**-Estará saliendo con Malfoy?-**_ insistía ella- _**salieron juntos, lo notaste?-**_ susurró sobre su hombro, ya que él estaba a su espalda.

_**-No lo sé Cho**_- respondió dolido_**- espero que no**_- susurró para sí.

O0O0O0O0O

Le temblaban las manos y las piernas. El corazón le latía desbocado pero era dolor era lo único que identificaba. Dolor al verlo otra vez, intentó calmarse, controlarse pero la persona que la ayudó no colaboró con su malestar.

_**-Malfoy?**_

_**-en carne y hueso para lo que gustes Srta. bibliotecaria**_- respondió altanero como siempre.

Ella no sabía que la había sorprendido más, ver a Cedric o notar que el hurón se había preocupado por ella.

_**-Gracias**_- soltó a secas y se giró hacia la ventana, no quería que su eterno enemigo la viera bajar sus defensas.

Antes que pudiera agregar algo, hicieron su aparición Harry, Ron y sus esposas, la habían visto salir en compañía de Malfoy y sabían que no era por elección propia.

_**-Se puede saber qué le hiciste?-**_ el pelirrojo había increpado al rubio.

-_**Ronald, déjalo en paz**_- habló Hermione sin girar hacia sus amigos.

Draco los miró despectivamente como lo había hecho desde siempre, como si fueran inferiores a él y salió de la sala sin responder.

_**-Ginny, Lavender, podría hablar a solas con los muchachos?-**_ las miró suplicante- _**después ellos les contarán**_- les aseguró.

Las mujeres asintieron y por experiencia sabían que cuando ella necesitaba a sus amigos no había poder que lo impidiera. Pero confiaban ciegamente en sus maridos y sobre todo en la amiga que jamás las abandonó en sus luchas personales.

Harry se acercó presuroso a ella, la tomó de la mano y noto la frialdad en ellos, con un movimiento de su varita encendió la chimenea que estaba en una de las esquinas- _**te advertimos que él estaría presente.**_

_**-lo sé Harry, lo sé pero aún así no estaba tan bien preparada para verlo y menos con ella- **_

_**-qué quieres hacer? podemos irnos si así lo prefieres.**_

_**-sería una descortesía Ron, no podemos hacerle esto a Minerva.**_

_**-pero tu bienestar está primero Herms.**_

_**-se los agradezco de corazón pero nos quedaremos, disfrutaremos la velada, entre tanta gente puedo pasar desapercibida aparte será la única vez que voy a verlos, mañana todo habrá pasado al olvido o por lo menos ya no dolerá tanto-**_ Ron y Harry compartieron una mirada que no pasó desapercibida_**- qué sucede?**_

_**-creo que deberías saber que Cedric integrará la nueva Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts.**_

La castaña palideció de repente_**- no puede ser!**_

_**-así es amiga, su hija empezará la escuela el próximo año**_- agregó Ron temiendo que ella reaccionara mal.

_**-Tienen una hija?**_

_**-lo siento Mione, debíamos advertírtelo pero no sabíamos cómo hacerlo**_- se disculpaba Harry.

_**-Tiene la misma edad que Frederick**_- susurró muy lastimada.

_**- Ya tienes su carta verdad?-**_ ella lo negó ahogando un sollozo.

_**-No vendrá al Colegio?-**_ se preocupó Ron.

_**-por supuesto que sí**_- tragó fuerte, respiró profundo para calmarse y explicó- _**pero nada se compara con la emoción de recibir la lechuza en casa a que yo la llevara.**_

_**-tienes mucha razón, a pesar que yo sabía que así sería, la impresión de verla arribar no tiene comparación-**_ recordó el pelirrojo.

_**-en cambio a mí me llevó unos días enterarme y no fue por la carta, sino hubiera ido Hagrid, ahora estaría en una institución para locos**_- habló Harry_**- pero aquí me ven, feliz y con una familia en ciernes.**_

_**-Qué quieres decir?**_- lo miraron los amigos.

_**-Ginny está embarazada, pero no le digan que se los conté, ella quiere anunciarlo mañana en el almuerzo de Navidad-**_ Hermione había dado un grito y abrazó a su casi hermano con mucha fuerza- _**me ahogas….**_

Pero cuando Ron los rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, el moreno se resignó.

_**- acabas de hacerme tío Harry Potter.**_

_**-Ronald**_- habló a duras penas_**- ya eres tío.**_

_**-Pero el tuyo y el de mi pequeña hermana será especial.**_

_**-Ya lo creo que sí Uds. serán los padrinos**_- logró explicar y el abrazo se intensificó.

La pena y angustia de Hermione había quedado en el olvido, por el momento, la noticia de una nueva vida en camino, tan especial para ellos, había eclipsado su desazón. Y eso era un avance en su intento de seguir adelante. Regresaron los tres contentos a ocupar sus sitios e intentar disfrutar de la cena.

Hermione esperaba no fallar en el intento pues a su lado Draco Malfoy seguía impasible como siempre.

O0O0O0O0O

La mayor parte de la noche Hermione se dedicó a conversar con Kingsley que ya la estaba tentando para trabaja en el Ministerio, la castaña solo reía.

Minerva se había encargado de anunciarle a ella y a los profesores que deberían reunirse los primeros días de Febrero para tratar temas relacionado a las actividades de cada uno. Que se reunirían con ella y con la Junta de Gobernadores, Hermione palideció.

_**-Así es ellos deben estar al tanto de los que se necesitan para impartir las clases y autorizan las partidas presupuestarias., pero no quiero adelantarme ahora disfruten del resto de la velada.**_

Un sabor amargo le quedó a Hermione, sabía que esas reuniones llevarían varios días, nada sería fácil en su futuro.

-_**Será mejor que adelante mis pedidos sino la Srta. Bibliotecaria**_- habló el rubio con sarcasmo- _**va a dejarnos sin presupuesto, y espero que haya una torre completa para albergar todos los libros que ella querrá adquirir- **_comentó Draco y se levantó de la mesa mientras la castaña lo miraba con mucho rencor, entonces el rubio se acercó a un grupo de mujeres que le habían sonreído toda la noche, se sentó con ellas e ignoró a su ex compañera.

_**-Cómo lo odio!-**_ exclamó Hermione.

_**-Sigue siendo la misma serpiente encantadora verdad?**_

_**-No sé cómo hiciste para aguantarlo todos estos años Theo, te compadezco en serio- **_bufó Hermione.

_**-Ya te acostumbrarás**_- la castaña lo miró levantando la ceja- _**ya no es el que conociste en la escuela leona, Draco ha cambiado bastante.**_

_**-No me digas, no lo había notado.**_

_**-Según pude ver no te maltrató ni te insulto- **_comentó para luego agregar-_** desde que su padre lo desheredó no es el mismo, eso que ves ahí**_- lo señaló con un gesto de la cabeza_**-o deja ver, es una**_ _**máscara.**_

Hermione lo miró confusa, no entendía- _**lo desheredó…qué hizo?, le cortó el pelo en una rabieta o tiñó de negro sus pavos reales?**_

_**-Dejó plantada a quien era su prometida- **_confesó en un susurro-_** Astoria Greengrass, se negó a casarse y continuar su legado- **_Theo pasó la mano por el respaldo de la silla de la atónita castaña y le dijo al oído- _**pero no lo escuchaste de mí, si se entera que te lo conté pierdo su amistad.**_

_**-Pero una noticia así seguramente se hizo pública.**_

_**-No leona, aceptó asumir que ella lo había abandonado a él, a pesar de su desaire Draco sabía que Astoria no era la culpable, fue otra víctima del acuerdo entre sus padres.**_

_**-Por qué me cuentas esto?- **_inquirió Hermione.

_**-Porque vamos a pasar mucho tiempo en el colegio, juntos, y saber que hay algo noble debajo de esa máscara en algún momento puede ser de gran ayuda y sé que por lo menos tú serás más comprensiva con él.**_

Hermione comprendió las palabras de Theo, los resentimientos aún eran palpables entre la comunidad mágica y Draco era blanco de ellos. No intentaba justificarlo, sus errores ya habían sido saldados pero la memoria de un pueblo es larga. Pero él como tantos otros tenía el derecho a una oportunidad, a enmendar sus culpas.

_**-Y tiene razón en algo, le diré a Luna que cuánto antes presentemos nuestros presupuestos sino nos quedaremos sin un galeón y tendré que echar mano a mi cuantiosa fortuna.**_

_**-Ay terroncito, lamento informarte que yo le entregué el mío a Minerva esta tarde-**_ finalizó Hermione y se levantó riendo hacia la mesa de los Weasley dejando a Theo con la boca abierta.

O0O0O0O0O

La noche se desarrollaba sin sobresaltos, Hermione acompañó a Ginny al baño en una oportunidad y cuando estaba esperando a que saliera Cho Chang ingresó en compañía de Marietta Edgecombe, su amiga inseparable.

Hermione sintió un frío que le subía por la columna, después de su despedida de Cedric no había vuelto a verla.

_**-Hermione, qué alegría verte por fin-**_ la morena se acercó y la abrazó pero la castaña no podía moverse- _**estás bien? te noto pálida**_.

_**-Hola Cho**_- logró balbucear- _**cómo estás? hola Marietta**_.

_**-le comentaba a Cedric durante la presentación que es una idea excelente el que hayan pensado en ti para ocupar el puesto de la Sra. Pince, tú más que nadie conoce la biblioteca.**_

_**-Gracias Cho- **_la incomodidad era evidente en su actitud.

_**-Gracias a Merlín que la reapertura del colegio coincide con el ingreso de nuestra hija, su nombre es Jane, cómo tú, qué coincidencia verdad?**_

_**-Así lo creo**_- susurró. No podía creer que la habían llamado así, ese era el nombre que Cedric le había dicho que se llamaría la primera hija que tendrían juntos, otra de sus malditas mentiras.

_**-Vamos Hermione**_- Ginny apareció por detrás, las saludó austeramente y salieron presurosas.

_**-Espera, me dejé la cartera adentro, ve a la mesa ya te alcanzo**_- dijo Hermione y se regresó, la encontró encima de los lavabos y huyó antes de toparse de nuevo con Cho. Salía de allí hurgando dentro de su coqueta cartera cuando se topó de frente con alguien, quien la sostuvo de un brazo y la cintura para que no cayera de espaldas_**- lo siento no lo ví-**_ se disculpó y cuando levantó el rostro se encontró de nuevo con la persona menos esperada.

_**-parece que esta noche está destinada a que te salve Granger**_- habló Draco cerca, muy cerca de sus labios, sin soltarla.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar dijo- _**Gracias otra vez Malfoy, pero podrías soltarme?**_- habló ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos los que no podía identificar de qué color eran.

_**-Hola Hermione**_- escuchó que la saludaban y se petrificó_**- es un placer verte después de tanto tiempo**_- habló Cedric que los miraba ceñudo.

_**-No me sueltes por favor**_- le susurró al rubio que se aferró más a ella- _**Hola Cedric, cómo estás?-**_ logró hablar pegando su cuerpo a Draco .

_**-Malfoy, qué sorpresa….agradable**_- soltó mirando la mano del rubio en la cintura de la castaña.

_**-Diggory**_- saludó a secas, se giró hacia Hermione y le dijo- _**vamos, me debes un baile mi querida- **_ella asintió y cuando intentaron esquivarlo Cedric se puso en el camino.

_**-Podría tener una palabras contigo luego Hermione**_.

_**-No tenemos nada qué decirnos Cedric, lo que había que hablar ya lo hiciste hace diez años- **_respondió muy seria- _**si me disculpas impides que cumpla con Draco**_- al oír estás palabras el castaño se corrió y permitió que la extraña pareja siguiera hacia la fiesta.

O0O0O0O0O

Ron y Harry vieron aparecer a Hermione que venía aferrada a Draco y se dirigían a la pista de baile, donde las parejas se movían al compás de una melodía muy romántica. Ellos se alertaron y estaban por acercarse a rescatarla cuando vieron a Cedric parado mirando fijamente a la pareja, el castaño había aparecido inmediatamente detrás de ellos.

Harry no lo dudó e invitó a bailar a su esposa para poder acercarse a Hermione sin levantar sospechas, algo le decía que esta vez el rubio estaba ayudando. La cara de su amiga denotaba angustia y nerviosismo.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y sosteniéndola por la cintura empezó a bailar, ella no tenía más opción que seguirlo.

_**-No sé en qué andas metida Granger y tampoco me importa**_- le aclaró antes de que ella emitiera su opinión- _**pero será la última vez que te salvo de una situación así, el papel del caballero de la brillante armadura no es lo mío-**_ Hermione tenía apoyada la cara contra el pecho del rubio- _**así que disfruta de esta melodía, que me imagino que es muggle y luego puedes ir a buscar ayuda en otro lado.**_

Hermione solo se movía al compás del tema, al que conocía muy bien, "Kissing a fool" era una de sus malditas canciones predilectas, pero no podía siquiera defenderse de las palabras de Draco, una, porque tenía el llanto atorado en la garganta y otra, porque sabía que el rubio tenía razón. Y la melodía estaba llegando a su fin y quedaría indefensa a merced del llanto.

Draco se hizo hacia atrás para hablarle a la cara y observó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas_**- Oh diablos**_- bufó y la acercó contra su pecho de nuevo y ella pudo dejar caer sus lágrimas sin obstáculos. O por lo menos eso creía ella, ya que Cedric había estado pendiente de lo sucedido en la pista de baile.

_**-Quién habrá estado encargado de la música? No fuiste tú verdad?-**_ ella negó contra su pecho. En ese instante Draco notó que Cedric no les sacaba la vista de encima y Harry se aproximaba hacia ellos- _**Granger, te aviso que Diggory no deja de mirarnos y San Potter viene hacia acá, qué sugieres que haga?**_

Hermione reaccionó ante el susurro de Draco y le pidió lo primero que se le vino a la mente- _**Bésame.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mis lindas amigas, espero que disfruten mis locuras.<strong>_

_**Les dejo los links de los temas musicales que bailan.**_

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= HoBAuvqtnpQ

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= tOzVTD7Y_sw


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_**SORPRESAS NAVIDEÑAS**_

La pareja que estaba bailando cerca de Hermione y Draco no había perdido detalle de lo sucedido y acordaron que el momento de salir al rescate de sus amigos había llegado.

Dieron un giro y entonces- _**Cambio de pareja!**_- dijo Luna y soltó a su marido quién raudamente tomó a una sorprendida pero más llorosa Hermione.

_**-Leona , disimula, finge que te dá un ataque de risa y así podrás justificar las lágrimas**_- sonreía- _**es difícil verdad?**_- entonces la sostuvo fuerte, la levantó y giraron rápido, la risa asustada de la castaña llegó al fin.

La canción los ayudaba, con elegancia pero sin dejar de bailar, Luna y Draco hablaban_**- me imagino que los nargles que están en la cabeza de Hermione la hicieron pedirte que la beses.**_

_**-no creo Luna, lo que ronda por su cabeza tiene nombre y apellido.**_

_**-y lo sabes me imagino- **_susurró mientras se despegaba con un giro para luego regresar.

_**-lo sé, pero no voy a decir una palabra Sra. Nott**_- respondió más sonriente y altivo, conocedor del secreto.

-_**eso quería saber, ella puede confiar en ti**_- le respondió Luna desconcertando al rubio- _**cambio de pareja de nuevo!**_- dijo y se giró hacia Harry, dejando a Ginny boquiabierta, pero Draco le siguió el juego y terminó bailando ese tema con la Sra. Potter.

Todos aplaudían, y sin que nadie lo notara, se acercó, tomó de la mano a Hermione y la acompañó a la mesa de la familia Weasley, donde al verla llegar de su brazo enmudecieron.

_**-Srta. Bibliotecaria, muchas gracias por bailar con este pobre profesor**_- besó su mano_**- Sras. Weasley**_- miró a cada una- _**buenas noches y feliz Navidad para todos**_- y sin esperar respuesta se fue elegantemente para despedirse de la Directora.

Harry y Ginny estaban absortos pero fue Ron quién habló- _**dónde está el verdadero Draco Malfoy?**_

_**-Hay que darle algo de crédito, se portó amable con Hermione, no es así mi querida?- **_exclamó Molly.

_**-Fue muy gentil**_- explicó Hermione aún confundida- _**debo marcharme ya**_- agregó muy cansada.

_**-Mione es muy temprano todavía.**_

_**-Harry el cambio de horario me está matando, llevo más de veinte horas despierta**_- añadió para luego abrazar a Molly- _**mañana me tienes en la Madriguera, lo juro.**_

_**-Más te vale**_- le sentenció su segunda madre- _**cuándo te regresas a Australia?**_

_**-Pasado mañana**_- le respondió- _**Ginny, Lavender me acompañan a buscar mis cosas a la habitación?- **_y las tres salieron del Gran salón.

Caminaron tomadas del brazo- _**sé que Uds. están al tanto de lo que sucedió con Cedric-**_ las amigas intentaron hablar pero ella no las dejó- _**y agradezco de alma que guardaran silencio, me quedo más tranquila saber que fueron Uds. las que contuvieron a sus esposos de tomar el asunto en sus manos-**_ se miraron entre las tres y rieron- _**si lo imaginé bien, ellos no son tan controlados y coherentes**_.

_**-Pero me hubiera gustado que tú nos contaras Mione, que tuvieras la suficiente confianza en nosotras- **_agregó Ginny.

_**-Sra. Potter cuando lo mío con Cedric se terminó o mejor dicho no llegó a la luz, tú no estabas en una situación anímica como para consolar a una amiga despechada, tenías tus propios sufrimientos-**_ se detuvieron en la Sala Común- _**lo mío era nada a la par de lo que vivías en esos momentos**_- Ginny asintió.

_**-Sé que no somos tan amigas como lo eres con Ginevra pero cuando me necesitabas yo estaba para ti también Hermione.**_

_**-Sra. Weasley**_- tomó sus manos_**- estás en mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que pusiste los ojos en mi amigo y cuidabas de él pero insisto, tú también tenías tus problemas y muy serios entonces, gracias a Merlín que después se supo que no serías como ese maldito mortífago-**_ se estremeció ante el recuerdo- _**les prometo que cuando regrese a quedarme, que será en Febrero, les voy a contar todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalles-**_ reían las tres tomadas de la mano- _**nos juntaremos en el departamento donde viviré, aquí cerca en Hogsmeade, lo juro.**_

_**-Más te vale porque la versión de Harry no me cuadra mucho**_- se quejaba Ginny.

_**-Y la de Ron está vacía de detalles**_- agregó Lavender dando por finalizado el tema.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Harry, Ron y la Directora estaban esperándolas.

_**-Mi querida amiga, gracias por aceptar y por venir esta noche.**_

_**-Una vez te dije que cuando me necesitaras yo estaría aquí, y cumplo Minerva**_- la abrazó fuerte- _**hasta pronto, espero tu lechuza pero en febrero ya estaré viviendo en Hogsmeade por cualquier eventualidad- **_le comunicó a su anciana amiga- _**muchachos los veo mañana, disfruten lo que queda de la noche, Feliz Navidad Minerva-**_ finalizó y subió al carruaje que esperaba por ella y partió.

Hermione y ninguno de los acompañantes había advertido que desde uno de los ventanales había estado observándola Cedric, triste por no poder acercarse a ella como lo había deseado, apenado por haberla visto del brazo de Malfoy pero le quedaba el consuelo de saber que muy pronto estarían frente a frente de nuevo.

_**-Pudiste hablar con ella?-**_ habló Cho a sus espaldas.

_**-No, ni siquiera deja que me aproxime a ella**_- se lamentaba el castaño mientras se alejaba en carruaje.

_**-No bajes los brazos Cedric, no te entregues tan fácilmente, mereces ser feliz**_- le dijo su ex esposa y mejor amiga_**- nos vamos? Jane seguramente aún estará despierta, la ansiedad por los regalos la debe tener en ascuas**_- en silencio salieron, tomados del brazo porque aún eran un matrimonio ante la comunidad mágica.

O0O0O0O0O

La Navidad en la Madriguera fue la mejor celebración que Hermione había vivido desde que se había regresado con sus padres.

Su segunda casa, como ella le decía, estaba igual que como la recordaba, sin ningún cambio, tan familiar y acogedora como siempre, el almuerzo abundante como de costumbre y las voces entremezcladas pero que todos entendían a la perfección. Sencillamente llena de amor.

Después de los agradecimientos y la entrega de regalos Harry se puso de pié y pidió la atención de la gran familia, Ginny a su lado estaba muy emocionada.

-_**Querida familia**_- respiró profundo, el niño que vivió estaba lívido como nunca antes- _**voy a ser directo porque no puedo hacerlo de otra manera**_- miró a su amada esposa y dijo- _**Ginevra me ha hecho el hombre más dichoso del mundo, me dio el mejor regalo de todos-**_ besó su mano- _**vamos a ser papás**_- soltó sin más.

Los gritos de alegría, lágrimas de felicidad aparecieron de repente, los abrazos y consejos llegaron también y más motivos para brindar. Molly y Arthur estaban rebosantes de alegría, su niña mimada sería una mamá.

El patriarca no soltaba a su hija- _**gracias por la mejor Navidad mi niña.**_

_**-Yo agradezco todos los días por la hermosa familia que nos dieron papá**_- susurró Ginny llorando desconsolada.

Hermione los miraba desde su lugar en la mesa, ver a su amiga con su padre le recordó su relación con su papá, cómplices, amigos, confidentes.

_-Espero que Cedric también sea así con su hija_- pensaba- _estoy segura que lo es, él sería un papá genial._

Una lágrima cayó lentamente_**- estás triste?-**_ le preguntó una rubia preciosa que tenía a su lado. Victorie la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur- _**quieres un poco de mis chocolates para sentirte mejor?-**_ le ofreció un calcetín tejido rojo y dorado llena de golosinas.

_**-algunas lágrimas son de felicidad**_- le explicó y tomando un bombón de su calcetín- _**gracias preciosa, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo.**_

_**-No le digas a nadie pero el libro que me diste es el mejor regalo que recibí alguna vez**_- susurró la rubia- _**cuando se lo muestre a Teddy querrá que se lo preste, a él también le gusta leer como a mí.**_

_**-eres digna hija de tus padres**_- le murmuró Hermione y la cara de orgullo de la bella niña apareció.

_**- Por la cara de las dos están hablando de libros o me equivoco?-**_ Bill las sorprendió y ellas se miraron cómplices.

_**-No papi, hablábamos de moda**_- intentó Victorie disimular.

_**-Hijita mía, conozco tanto a mi amiga que la moda es el último tema que ella tomaría para una charla- **_explicó logrando que su hija se riera fuerte, besara a su papá y fuera a jugar con sus primos menores_**- me dijo Ron que regresas en Febrero.**_

_**-Así es Bill, quiero estar unos meses antes para buscar un lugar donde vivir, tengo algo en vista en Hogsmeade pero se desocupa en ese mes, el lugar es hermoso y no quiero perder la oportunidad de alquilarlo.**_

_**-Me parece bien, nosotros nos mudamos para allá la semana que viene, vendimos la casita de Shell Cottage y con algunos ahorros que teníamos compramos una casa mucho más cómoda en Hogsmeade, si necesitas un lugar hasta que consigas lo tuyo no dudes en avisarnos- **_ofreció el nuevo profesor.

_**-Gracias Bill, lo tendré en cuenta**_- respondió Hermione.

La navidad estaba llegando a su fin, había comenzado a nevar otra vez, los niños dormitaban en brazos de la familia. Hermione acurrucaba al pequeño Fred, acariciaba su cabello de fuego, recordando los días de escuela cuando los gemelos hacían de las suyas.

_**-Como es Frederick?-**_ le había preguntado George que tenía a su hija Roxanne, una hermosa bebé morena con los ojos celestes de su padre.

_**-Él es único**_- los ojos le brillaron de repente- _**tiene el cabello revoltoso como el mío y los ojos verdosos de mi madre, es muy inteligente, leal con sus amigos y lo mejor de todo es que tiene la capacidad de encontrar el lado bueno de las personas-**_ se reía al recordar- _**nadie escapa de ese don, a pesar de ser aún un niño, es maduro para su edad y los adultos caen rendidos a sus pies.**_

_**-Vendrá contigo? O esperará a que llegue el inicio de clases.**_

_**-Él y mi papá vendrán los últimos días de Agosto, no puedo traerlo antes, ellos merecen estar juntos estos meses, es su momento.**_

_**-Será un honor conocerlo-**_ comentó George.

_**-Puede contarte un secreto?-**_ susurró Hermione y el pelirrojo se acercó- _**él, al único que muere por conocer es a ti, eres su ídolo, hasta me dijo que tiene unas ideas para compartir que te podrían servir para algunas bromas.**_

_**-Dile que ya estoy ansioso por esas ideas-**_ le respondió George y la castaña pudo ver un pequeña luz en su triste mirada.

-_**Va a enloquecer cuando le cuente**_- reían juntos.

Hermione se despidió de todos en la familia y junto a Ron y Harry se dirigió hasta el área de desaparición- _**tienes nuestro regalo para Frederick?**_

_**-si Ron, cómo olvidarlo, todo está en mi bolsito-**_ negaba Hermione mientras caminaban del brazo como en las viejas épocas.

_**-No nos contaste porque bailaste con Malfoy anoche antes de que Luna y el marido llegaran a separarlos-**_ Harry no había aguantado por más tiempo la duda.

_**-Sencillamente porque me ayudó, verás, cuando salía del baño, tropecé con él y entonces llegó Cedric y quiso hablar conmigo, Malfoy notó mi incomodidad, el baile fue una forma elegante de agradecerle pero sobre todo porque Cedric nos seguía, solo eso Harry, no busques segundas intenciones. **_

_**-Malfoy ayudándote, mmmm, eso no es del hurón que conocemos pero le daré una chance, si tú le agradeces es suficiente para mí- **_comentó Ron- _**buen viaje y regresa pronto Mione, te extrañamos mucho y aquí está tu lugar-**_ terminó emocionado.

_**-Lo sé, tampoco siento que Australia sea mi lugar pero allí pude sanar algunas heridas, las otras solamente trato de sobrellevarlas, tengo que hacerlo por mi padre y por Frederick.**_

_**-Tu mamá estaría orgullosa de tí**_- añadió Harry y la besó_**- te esperamos ya lo sabes, futura madrina.**_

_**-Sí y por partida doble**_- agregó Ron quien no pudo ocultar más su secreto- _**también estamos embarazados pero mañana lo confirmaremos con el sanador y lo anunciaremos para año nuevo**_- explicó.

Hermione saltó a sus brazos- _**me han hecho la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo mágico y además madrina-**_ gritó emocionada- _**los amo con todo mi corazón**_- daba saltos de la alegría- _**es la mejor Navidad desde que Frederick nació.**_

Sin demorarse más una llorosa castaña desapareció con una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

Apareció en el patio trasero y poco iluminado del hotel donde se hospedaba, presurosa caminó hacia el interior pues la nieve caía copiosamente cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de acceso resbaló y cayó.

-_**en estos momentos es cuando necesitaría que Draco estuviera aquí para ayudarme**_, _**maldita sea**_- renegaba en voz alta mientras buscaba incorporarse y fallaba en el intento.

_**-tus deseos son órdenes Srta. Bibliotecaria**_- le dijo la última persona que esperaría encontrar en ese frío patio y una pálida mano le fue ofrecida a la que ella aceptó, esta vez, gustosa- _**por cierto, Feliz Navidad Hermione.**_

_**Ya me estoy entusiasmando con esta locura, mis sinceros agradecimientos por acompañarme.**_

_**Que tengan el mejor fin de semana.**_

_**Yo ya lo empecé con muchas sonrisas.**_

_**Daniela =0)**_

El tema que bailan al principio con Luna y Theo:

http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v= mBO6n6zj vw&feature= related


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

_**GESTO DE AMOR**_

Resignada aceptó la mano ofrecida y a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía se dejó ayudar pues seguía patinando por el hielo formado y esto le dificultaba aún más ponerse de pie.

_**-un simple hechizo antideslizante te evitaría estos papelones Granger**_- musitó cuando al fin pudieron ingresar al hotel_**- y un par de zapatos adecuados**_- agregó mirando las elegantes botas altas.

_**-sí, muchas gracias lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez**_- respondió sarcásticamente Hermione mientras se quitaba el poncho de lana gris y lo sacudía para que pudiera eliminar los restos de nieve entonces lo miró a la cara por primera vez y añadió- _**Feliz Navidad Draco**_- lo llamó por su nombre ya que él había tomado la iniciativa.

Él solamente asintió y se despidió_**- adiós Granger.**_

_**-Espera- **_lo detuvo pero le daba la espalda_**- te hospedas aquí?**_

_**-Vivo aquí**_- giró hacia ella y corrigió_**- en el penthouse y no te hagas la desentendida, si estuviste con tus amigas seguramente te pusieron al día con las gratas noticias**_- habló sin dejarla responder- _**entre ellas lo del alejamiento de mis padres así que evítate la incomodidad de disimular tu desconocimiento.**_

_**-Estoy al tanto Malfoy, en eso tienes razón pero una situación como la tuya no es grato para nadie que tenga un poco de sentimientos por los demás-**_ se acercó a él y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y hablaba un tono de voz elevado_**- ser expulsado de la familia es lo peor que le puede suceder a una persona, no importa la edad ni los motivos, se supone que allí, con nuestros seres queridos, es donde encontraremos la contención, el apoyo y la solución a los problemas, eso es la regla de una familia, Malfoy.**_

_**-Por si no lo notaste Granger, los Malfoy no somos una familia como la que describes, en la mía solo importaban las conexiones, el dinero, la pureza de la sangre, cuidar las apariencias y salir bien parado ante cualquier dificultad, los Malfoy siempre fuimos una mierda-**_ explicó agitado por la furia que le causó que ella, su enemiga desde la infancia, le diera una clase de familia correcta o peor aún, le recordara que él no tenía una_**- Adiós….Granger**_- y sin esperar que ella refutara se marchó.

La fría mañana le dio la bienvenida, consultó la hora y aún tenía tres antes de la activación de su traslador, entonces decidió que caminar un poco la animaría antes de partir. Le había quedado un sinsabor por el encuentro con Malfoy, se sentía mal por él. A pesar de haber sido el malcriado horrible que la atormentaba en sus épocas escolares, también era un ser humano que necesita de afecto, aunque esto era lo que faltaba en su familia.

Hermione desayunaba en el restaurant del hotel cuando vió que Draco ingresaba a ese lugar pero no estaba solo, una hermosa mujer, alta, elegante, de larga cabellera dorada venía colgada de su brazo. Él, como todo caballero, le corrió la silla para que tomara asiento y cuando iba a ocupar su lugar recién notó la presencia de la castaña. Indiferencia total es lo que Hermione encontró en esa mirada que solo duró unos segundos. Evidentemente otra de sus conquistas, Draco no había perdido el estilo ni las costumbres- _por lo menos no la corrió de su cama apenas se despertó-_ pensaba la nueva bibliotecaria y regresó a la lectura de El Profeta.

Unos instantes después se levantó para buscar su maleta de la habitación, reducirla y caminar hasta el Ministerio. Pasó cerca de la mesa donde estaban Malfoy y su eventual compañía pero Hermione ni siquiera volteó, aunque sentía claramente que la observaban.

Media hora más tarde la castaña caminaba por las nevadas y frías calles de Londres. A cada lugar que miraba, cada aroma que percibía le recordaba que ella pertenecía allí. Su decisión de regresar había sido acertada.

Estaba parada frente a la vidriera de una juguetería cuando la imagen de Cedric Diggory apareció tras ella. Tuvo que sostenerse del vidrio para no perder el equilibrio por la impresión y sorpresa. Su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho y un frío le recorrió toda la espalda, sus manos habían empezado a temblar y de repente se le había secado la boca.

_**-Hola Mione**_- saludó Cedric mirándola por el reflejo.

Ella no le respondió y cuando quiso apartarse de su lado él la tomó del brazo para impedírselo.

_**-por favor Hermione, solo unas palabras, no voy a demorarte ni distraerte**_- rogó Cedric.

Hermione aflojó su cuerpo_**- falta decir algo más**_?- habló nerviosa y lo miró interrogante.

_**-Hay mucho para hablar pero creo que no tienes ganas de escucharme.**_

_**-Es verdad, súmale que tampoco tengo tiempo, si me disculpas mi traslador sale en unos momentos y debo apurarme- **_intentó soltarse de su agarre pero él una vez más se lo impidió.

_**-Necesito que sepas qué ocurrió Hermione. **_

_**-Pero si lo dijiste todo entonces Cedric, no lo recuerdas o vas a argumentar que estabas bajo un Imperius?-**_ soltó sarcástica y notó el remordimiento en el rostro de su antiguo amor_**- intento seguir con mi vida Ced**_- solo ella lo llamaba así- _**no puedo negarte que me está costando, llevo diez años….**_

_**-yo llevo mucho más amándote Hermione- **_habló entonces tomándola del rostro.

_**-sin embargo eso no fue suficiente**_- añadió ella con dulzura y se alejó de él.

Cedric por un instante sintió que el calor de su cercanía le había templado la vida otra vez, pero reconoció después que ella, su gran amor, verdaderamente estaba superando su dolor.

Se quedó estático viendo como ella con mucho coraje, decidida y sin mirar atrás se perdía por las calles frías, más frías que hace unos instantes. La angustia y pena de saber que la perdía indefectiblemente no lo dejaba respirar. Antes no se había sentido de esa manera. La esperanza de que algún día, tarde o temprano, volvería a ella no lo había abandonado nunca. Hasta esa fría mañana de Diciembre. Entonces decidió que no dejaría que esa esperanza se esfumara, no ahora que la había vuelto a ver y a grandes trancos salió tras ella, tenía que alcanzarla. Como el buen Hufflepuff que era, él seguiría pacientemente esperando que ella le diera una oportunidad para explicarle, después de tantos años, las verdaderas razones de su separación.

Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y ella no se había animado a secárselas en la calle para que él no lo notara. Llámese orgullo, llámese terquedad o poniéndole el calificativo que quisiera, se había prometido que nunca más él la vería llorar.

Pero irónicamente un solo hombre había sido testigo de sus últimas lágrimas y la había consolado en silencio, sin cuestionarla, a pesar de ser él.

Dobló en la esquina, su llanto no permitían que pudiera ver con claridad lo que tenía delante de ella, entonces una mano enguantada en cuero negro apareció a su lado y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-_**Toma Granger, seca esa cara yo te cubro, Diggory viene tras nuestro**_- bufó mientras cruzaba un brazo por la cintura de la castaña y siguieron caminando entre la gente.

Abrazados avanzaron en silencio por lo menos un par de calles cuando Draco rompió la incomodidad que le producía escuchar los sollozos ahogados de Hermione- _**sabes que estoy cansado de cubrirte?**_

_**-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras Malfoy**_- respondió muy molesta.

_**-Hoy no, esta vez va como un regalo de Navidad- **_aclaró burlándose de ella.

- _**y qué haces siguiéndome, ya te libraste de la rubia de turno?-**_ preguntó recordando su encuentro en el bar del hotel.

_**-Celosa?-**_ se habían detenido y en su cara había aparecido una mueca burlona pero sin aclarar que había estado tras ella desde que había dejado el hotel.

Se quedó viéndolo estupefacta pero reaccionó al instante- _**Noo, por supuesto que no**_- negaba con énfasis, la delicada mano de la castaña aún estaba asiendo el pañuelo, pero entonces con mucha furia añadió_**- toma tu pañuelo.**_

Draco la miró sereno a pesar de su reacción_**- quédatelo, no lo necesito, además está manchado.**_

Ella miró ese fino ejemplar de seda italiana y se dio cuenta que, una vez más, su caballero de la brillante armadura tenía razón, los restos de su maquillaje lo habían teñido_**- Cuando esté en condiciones te lo voy a regresar-**_ dijo ella y siguió camino hacia la falsa cabina roja de teléfono.

Se detuvo con la mano en la puerta, giró hacia el rubio, él no había cruzado la calle, seguía parado en la acerca del frente mirándola fijamente- _**Gracias Draco**_- habló fuerte para que él pudiera escucharla y sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta de la cabina, accionó el mecanismo de descenso y sin apartar la mirada de sus mercuriales ojos, bajó hacia el Ministerio.

Una vez más Cedric había sido testigo de su partida y de la inusual despedida de ella y Draco.

Las maletas ya estaban listas en la habitación de Hermione, todas sus pertenencias ya estaban empacadas esperando su regreso definitivo a Inglaterra.

_**-no entiendo por qué no puede ir ahora contigo**_- bufaba Frederick sentado en una de las tantas cajas llenas de libros.

_**-porque voy a tener poco tiempo libre Frick**_- ella lo llamaba así- _**y papá te necesita aquí debes ayudarlo a preparar el regreso definitivo a casa, despedirte de tus amigos y creo que él te tiene una sorpresa.**_

_**-En serio?-**_ la alegría había aparecido de repente- _**sabes algo? será grande? ya sé, una escoba nueva-**_ agregó ilusionado.

_**-Con respecto a eso, no te volverás a subir a una si no es conmigo**_- le reclamó seria- _**y no, no es una escoba nueva para tí, la que compró es para reponer la que tú me destrozaste.**_

_**-Pero Momy solo quería comprobar si el ruido de las explosiones se escuchaban igual en vuelo que en el suelo-**_ explicó inocente.

_**-No me lo recuerdes, Ron y Harry van a escucharme cuando los vea, pudiste haberte lastimado mucho con la caída, suerte que te escuché gritar**_- habló Hermione muy molesta.

_**-fue el mejor regalo que recibí, una caja especial de bromas Weasley!-**_ suspiró emocionado, la castaña no le quedó más que abrazarlo fuerte, amaba demasiado a ese pequeño que había llegado a la vida de los Granger sorpresivamente y juntos bajaron a la última cena de Hermione en Australia.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la nueva bibliotecaria de Hogwarts estaba en Hogsmeade. Había logrado alquilar el departamento que ansiaba hace unos días y todavía estaba inmersa en la ardua tarea de ordenar sus más preciadas pertenencias, sus libros.

_**-Toma Hermione, descansa un poco**_- Fleur le acercó una taza de té que la castaña aceptó encantada_**- no entiendo por qué no lo haces con la varita.**_

-_**Porque para mí son tesoros Fleur, los cuido demasiado por eso decidí viajar en avión y no usar traslador, así no tuve que reducirlos y evité que se dañaran.**_

_**-Pero Hermione son libros mágicos que tratan de magia**_- habló Bill mientras acariciaba un tomo de una antigua enciclopedia egipcia de magia - _**y estos me recuerdan mi estadía en Egipto, leí algunos tantas de veces, cómo los conseguiste?**_

_**- Un regalo de un admirador secreto**_- respondió avergonzada.

-_**Estás bromeando Mione, esta colección de pergaminos antiquísimos tiene un valor incalculable**_- le dijo Bill incrédulo.

_**-Te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo William Weasley, hace dos años para mi cumpleaños apareció en la puerta de casa una gran caja de madera que contenía esta colección-**_ la castaña se había sentado en los sillones donde Fleur la estaba esperando con un plato de galletitas de jengibre, su especialidad, Bill la siguió para escuchar el relato- _**por supuesto que no la abrí hasta probar que no había peligro, después investigué por medio del Ministerio Australiano si había habido algún robo de tamaña envergadura en Egipto pero no había nada sospechoso**_- dejó la taza en la coqueta mesa rústica- _**además tenía los sellos y estampillas de salida del país de origen pero para aumentar mi desconcierto los papeles de salida eran de aquí, del Reino Unido- **_la miraron absortos_**-pero todo en regla, sin una pizca de maldición ni trampa.**_

-_**No te pareció raro**_?- seguía cuestionando el mayor de los Weasley.

_**- Al principio si Bill, pero por primera vez en mi vida dejé de preocuparme o cuestionarme por algún objeto más de lo necesario.**_

_**-Y cómo supiste que era de un admirador secreto?**_

_**-Traía un nota que decía….- **_intentaba recordar-_** esperen ya les muestro- **_se detuvo en el primer tomo y en la contratapa había un sobre dorado con su nombre escrito en fina letra escarlata- _**hasta supo que yo era de Gryffindor**_- mostró el sobre y extrajo un papel, un tenue aroma a azahares inundó la sala, los esposos se miraron sorprendidos- _**también sabe que son mis flores predilectas pero escuchen "Estarán mejor en tus manos, cuídalos, estos tesoros fueron rescatados del infierno", firma HS.**_

_**-HS? Alguien que puedas conocer?**_- preguntó Bill y la castaña lo negó.

_**-Yo creo que fue un detalle romántico**_- habló Fleur desconcertando a su marido sobre todo que la miró dulcemente- _**el admirador la conoce mucho más que nosotros Bill, para tomarse el trabajo de obtener una joya así, con los trámites que conlleva la salida del país, de sobra sabes que esto no es una gestión de un día o me equivoco.**_

_**-Entiendo tu punto Fleur-**_ tomó la mano de su esposa y la acarició sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos_**- en medio de un misterio encuentras siempre un gesto de amor.**_

_**-Uds. sí que son el uno para el otro**_- interrumpió Hermione levantándose para seguir con su ardua tarea- _**y ya saben están invitados a venir y tomar de mi biblioteca personal lo que necesiten.**_

La amena charla entre estos amigos fue interrumpida por la llegada de dos lechuzas provenientes de Hogwarts con las fechas de las próximas reuniones, primero con el Consejo de Padres a solas, después con el resto de los profesores y la de Julio, la última, con los padres o tutores de los ingresantes y demás estudiantes que regresarían al Castillo.

_**-A fines de Mayo**_- susurró Bill- _**cuando es la tuya Hermione?**_

-_** Mi trabajo empieza la próxima semana- **_explicó mientras guardaba la nota en el sobre y ponía el libro en su sitio-_** debo seleccionar y catalogar los libros que puedan ser utilizados, clasificarlos, además acondicionar los que están dañados, en fin, tendré mucho más trabajo que Uds. pero mi reunión es la última, previa a la reunión con el resto de los profesores, el cinco de Junio.**_

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por la demora mis amigas una serie de imprevistos impidieron que pudiera actualizar antes. Prometo, dentro de mis posibilidades, que no dejaré que nada más retrase mis actualizaciones.<em>

_Si siguen allí, mis más sinceros agradecimientos._

_Estaremos en contacto._

_Daniela =0)_

_Les dejo una imagen de la ropa que usaba Hermione cuando se cayó._

http: / www. polyvore. com/estilo_casual_urbano/set?id= 31963127&. Locale =es

_**Adoro compartir con Uds. estas pequeñeces que son mi ayuda.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

_**PALABRAS QUE AYUDAN**_

El día había amanecido muy frío. Hermione ya estaba en la cocina preparando un desayuno abundante pues Ginny y Lavender vendrían esa mañana para pasar todo el día junto a ella. La noche de navidad les había prometido que tendrían LA CHARLA, ese día la castaña les contaría la verdad de su huída de Londres.

Enfundada en su sueter rojo suelto que dejaba un hombro casi libre, calzas negras y botas de piel de dragón Hermione terminaba de preparar la mesa frente a sus cómodos sillones cuando la chimenea se inundó de verdes llamaradas, tan puntual como siempre Ginny fue la primera en llegar con una caja en sus manos.

_**-Buen díaaa**_- saludó alegre y entregó la caja a Hermione- _**lo preparé anoche sé que es tu preferido, chocolate y frutos rojos**_- le dió un fuerte abrazo que duró unos segundos_**- pero antes necesito un baño- **_solicitó urgente_**.**_

_**-Al final del pasillo**_- le indicó riendo- _**tomaste la poción para las nauseas?-**_ habló fuerte.

_**-Siiiii pero me hacía pis**_- respondió suspirando emocionada- _**ahhh**_ _**qué lindo es orinar cuando tienes muchas ganas**_- comentaba satisfecha- _**esa poción me dá mucha sed durante las noches!**_- gritaba desde el baño y Hermione sonreía por tan disparatada conversación.

_**-Hola buen día!-**_ saludó Lavender desde la chimenea y la bibliotecaria apuró su encuentro pues traía una bandeja llena de muffins.

_**-Buen día, dame que te ayudo y si necesitas un baño ya sale Ginny, es al final del pasillo- **_agregó porque la cara de su otra amiga también era de apuro.

_**-Gracias Mione**_- caminó presurosa- _**la poción contra las náuseas**_ – se justificó.

Un rato después cuando las tres estaban desayunando fue Lavender la que hizo la pregunta que daría inicio al relato de la castaña pues ya habían agotado los temas con respecto al embarazo y la familia_**-Qué sucedió Mione?**_

_**-Recordarlo duele pero…**_ _**quiero hacerlo.**_

-_**Ahora dolerá menos**_- Lavender palmeó su mano- _**creo que hablar ayuda mucho, descomprime, alivia o me equivoco?- **_Ginny asintió las palabras de su cuñada.

_**-Nosotros empezamos nuestra- **_pensó un instante antes de hablar-_** voy a decir noviazgo desde antes de empezar el sexto año-**_ comenzó a hablar nerviosa- _**Uds saben que yo mis cosas del colegio las busco con anticipación-**_ las amigas asintieron- _**entonces a fines de Julio estaba en el Callejón Diagón y me topé con Cedric en Flourish and Blotts, él estaba por comenzar el segundo año de la carrera de Encantamientos y coincidimos allí, hablamos mucho, me acompañó, yo no lo podía creer, pues él me gustaba desde antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos**_- reía ante el recuerdo del accidentado aterrizaje en los terrenos donde se realizaba el campeonato mundial de Quidditch, él la había ayudado a levantarse del duro suelo de la campiña.

-_**Creo que era uno de los motivos por lo que ibas seguido a la biblioteca**_- comentó Ginny logrando que rieran además de interrumpir sus memorias.

_**-Era la segunda causa pero sí, cuando terminaba mis tareas me pasaba horas mirándolo, allí en lo mismo que yo, concentrado, ayudando a quien lo necesitara, siempre con una sonrisa y las veces que pasaba por mi mesa me dejaba un caramelo "para tus neuronas" me decía-**_ las amigas la miraban sin comprender_**- es que al cerebro no debe faltarle nunca oxígeno ni glucosa- **_explicó.

_**-En fin, el resto de las vacaciones nos vimos, nos encontrábamos allí, vino a casa, me ayudó mucho pues tras lo sucedido en el Ministerio el año anterior las cosas no fueron igual y él se sentía aún culpable por lo de Víktor-**_ recordó muy apenada.

Lavender cortó una porción de torta y la comía sin perder atención a lo que contaba, Hermione y Ginny la miraron esperando sus porciones- _**ohhh, que descortesía**_…._**perdón estaba muy concentrada y las neuronas de mi bebé lo necesitaban-**_ se justificó pero logró que la castaña quitara el gesto de pena de su rostro.

_**-Durante la primera salida a Hogsmeade nos encontramos en el negocio de venta de plumas y tintas, antes de Hallowen, allí me contó que después de las vacaciones de fin de año iría a Hogwarts como ayudante del profesor Flitwick**_ _**por unos meses.**_

_**-recuerdo ese año- **_rememoraba Ginny-_** las chicas no querían llegar tarde a esas clases.**_

_**-empezamos a salir apenas llegó al colegio- **_soltó su confesión.

_**-por qué no me contaste Hermione**_?- preguntó Ginny dolida por el silencio de su amiga.

_**-solo los muchachos lo sabían pero les hice jurar que no dirían nada a nadie, no estaba bien visto Ginny, él estaba de ayudante de profesor y yo era solo una alumna, además yo era menor de edad**_- explicó.

_**-Rompiendo reglas ehh Granger?**_- bromeó Lavender- _**quién lo diría.**_

_**-Nos encontrábamos en la sala de los Menesteres cuando el ejército no se reunía o en mis rondas de prefecta- **_confesó avergonzada.

_**-Hermione Granger cómo te atreviste a ocultar semejante información**_- chillaba Ginny emocionada.

_**-Eran los únicos momentos donde yo sentía que podíamos estar tranquilos, éramos nosotros mismos, con nuestros miedos, inseguridades, abríamos nuestros corazones allí, no se imaginan lo que sufrí cuando se tuvo que ir , extrañaba tanto esos instantes de paz, los planes para el futuro, secretos compartidos y todo eso inmerso en la incertidumbre de una guerra que estaba en plena formación, eran los momentos donde mi mente podía descansar, pequeños instantes de felicidad- s**_uspiró risueña- _**pero aunque se hubiera quedado Harry estaba primero que nada en esa época.**_

_**-Con razón tu patronus fue el primero en aparecer cuando Harry nos enseñaba**_- comentó Lavender- _**y por qué una nutria? Nunca lo dijiste**_.

_**-Cerca de su casa había muchas y él las adoraba- **_habló con la mirada perdida en un punto del infinito.

_**-si todo venía tan bien, qué sucedió para que te fueras después que terminó la guerra?- **_preguntó Ginny.

_**-Ron me dijo que te rompió el corazón pero no aclaró bien los motivos- **_Lavender acotó y Ginny asintió a la afirmación de su cuñada.

_**-unas semanas después del fin de la guerra, llegó a casa y me encontraba sola pues mis padres seguían en Australia, aunque él no lo sabía yo lo había citado allí para contarle lo que tuve que hacer para salvarlos y pedirle que me acompañara a buscarlos**_- sufría Hermione al recordar ese momento_**- pero se negó, apenas empecé a contarle lo sucedido y me confesó que tenía dudas respecto a nuestro futuro…. que no podía dejar de pensar que me había ido todo un año quién sabe donde con Ron y Harry, sobre todo porque se había enterado que Ron u yo estábamos coqueteándonos- **_Lavender la miró sorprendida_**- y que durante mi ausencia había estado muy ligado a otra persona que le había abierto los ojos y lo había ayudado, no me dio tiempo a decirle dónde se encontraban mis padres.**_

_**-las únicas personas con las cuales lo vimos antes y durante la batalla fueron Cho y Marietta- **_recordó Ginny.

_**-me dijo además que me había amado mucho pero que estaba confundido que necesitaba un tiempo para aclararlo**_- añadió triste_**.**_

_**- Y te fuiste sin decirla nada?- **_inquirió Lavender.

_**-no le aclaraste que tu supuesta relación con Ron era para proteger a Lavender?- **_Ginny no podía entender el silencio de Hermione en ese difícil momento_**- ni siquiera cuando estaba en el colegio?**_

_**- Él ya se había ido de Hogwarts cuando urdimos aquel plan, pero no, no le expliqué, solo lo miré fijamente cuando me decía cada palabra, cuando sentí que me desgarraba el alma, cuando tiraba a la basura cada sueño que tenía para cumplir con él, cuando desmenuzaba la familia junto a él que mi mente ya había forjado, cuando me sentí la peor de las mujeres solo por amarlo como lo hacía y no ser correspondida de la misma manera.**_

_**-Ohh Mione- **_se lamentó Ginny- _**por qué no lo hiciste?**_

-_**De qué hubiera servido**_? _**de nada, dejó muy en claro que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía- **_se excusó la castaña.

_**-No me extrañaría que Cho tenga algo que ver e todo esto**_- pensó en voz alta Lavender- _**Cedric a los pocos meses se casó con ella.**_

_**-En fin**_- suspiró resignada- _**ya tienen su vida hecha y yo voy a empezar la mía, sufrí demasiado, me ha herido mucho pero es mi decisión dejar esa experiencia de lado y seguir con mi vida-**_ Hermione habló entonces con seguridad, se paró, llevó la bandeja hacia la cocina y cuando regresó le dijo a sus amigas- _**vayan al baño que quiero que me acompañen a dar una vuelta, necesito un poco de aire.**_

_**-Sí, será mejor, tengo antojos de unas galletitas de jengibre bañadas en chocolate que solo las preparan en Honeydukes- **_comentó Ginny mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño.

Una hora después caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade y se detuvieron frente a la oficina de Correos, ingresaron y Hermione pudo despachar un gran sobre que sacó de su saco.

-_**Srta Granger su pedido está llegando mañana a la tarde, se lo haremos llegar a su domicilio, por favor apúnteme aquí la dirección correcta otra vez si es tan amable, mi ayudante la extravió- **_había hablado el jefe de la oficina un tanto avergonzado.

Minutos después ya estaban encaminándose hacia Las Tres Escobas, era la hora del almuerzo. Como siempre Rosmerta seguía tras el mostrador, el paso de los años recién había empezado a notarse en ella, algunas arrugas habían aparecido alrededor de sus ojos, la cabellera entrecana caía hasta los hombros pero no había perdido el buen humor y cordialidad, se acercó a ellas encantada de recibirlas. Las mimó como se merecían, según sus propias palabras.

-_**La mañana después de Navidad, antes de regresar a Australia, me lo encontré en las cercanías del ministerio, yo miraba juguetes para Frederick y se apareció tras mío**_- comentó Hermione mientras almorzaban.

-_**En serio**_- se sorprendió Ginny_**- y hablaron?- **_preguntó mientras limpiaba la comisura de su boca.

_**-No lo dejé, ya dijo suficiente- **_tomó un trago de hidromiel- _**aunque me pidió hacerlo pues necesitaba contarme realmente qué había sucedido.**_

_**-Pero no te intriga saberlo?**_- habló Lavender.

_**-No Lav, para qué, con qué necesidad?, solo para acallar su conciencia? lo mejor es seguir con nuestras vidas, ya es hora para mí de hacerlo.**_

_**-Tuviste alguna relación a lo largo de estos años**_- la pregunta de la joven Sra. Weasley la tomó por sorpresa y se ahogó con la hidromiel.

Después de recuperarse le respondió- _**no llegaron nunca a una relación, no pasaban de la segunda cita.**_

Ginny la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, analizaba cada gesto, movimiento muscular de su rostro por si había allí algún vestigio de mentira. No encontró nada más que verdad, como siempre en ella.

_**-Cuñada hay que ponerse en campaña**_- se había entusiasmado Lavender- _**desde ya se abre oficialmente nuestra nueva misión**_- agregó.

_**-De qué hablas?**_

_**-Tienes mucha razón cuñada**_- respondió Ginny más misteriosa aún- _**vamos a buscarte un hombre-**_ aclaró muy seria- _**a tu altura por supuesto**_.

_**-Cómo! Uds están locas**_- se reía Hermione_**- tu mamá las contagió Ginny.**_

_**-No Srta. mi suegra nada tiene que ver en esto**_- aclaró la rubia- _**tiene que ser inteligente, por supuesto, de preferencia buen mozo, de buena conversación…**_.- pensaba Lavender mientras la castaña las miraba incrédula de lo escuchaba pero contenta de ver que sus amigas intentaban ayudarla.

_**-Dejen de planificar mi vida**_- les recriminó Hermione.

_**-Algo misterioso**_- seguía pensando Lavender en voz alta_**-….jugador de Quiddicth no porque no se verían muy seguid sin embargo tienes hasta que empiecen las clases para entablar una relación digamos…..seria**_

_**-Un jugador entra en la lista de posibles candidatos, recuerda que habrán clases de vuelo en la escuela y quién dice allí esté lo que necesite**_- añadió Ginny muy ilusionada.

_**-Chicas les agradezco la buena intención, en serio de los digo pero mi corazón está demasiado herido para siquiera conocer a alguien.**_

-_**Deja de decir tonteras, no Srta**_.- la calló Lavender_**- cuando deba llegar, llegará y nosotras nos encargaremos de ayudar en el encuentro.**_

_**-Y si ya lo conociste y no te diste cuenta de ello?-**_ sugirió Giny.

_**-No conoce a ningún soltero que reúna esas condiciones**_- habló Lavender interrumpiendo la perorata que seguramente soltaría la castaña.

_**-Cómo que no? Oliver Wood, es uno de ellos, canceló su boda lo sabías**_?- hablaba Ginny con su cuñada como si Hermione no estuviera presente.

_**-Tienes razón, no lo recordaba, también Cormac.**_

-_**Ya, ya, ya basta las dos**_- impidió que siguieran con los candidatos.

_**-Súmale a Malfoy a la lista**_- soltó Ginny de repente, Hermione se tensó y Ginny tuvo la reacción que buscaba.

_**-Deja a Draco fuera de esto, por favor.**_

_**-Desde cuando es Draco?-**_ inquirió Lavender.

_**-Desde el cinco de Junio de mil novecientos ochenta, gracias por preguntar**_- una masculina y fría voz le respondió a sus espaldas.

Ninguna de las tres se había percatado que el rubio y nuevo profesor de Pociones había ingresado en la taberna, estaban tan enfrascadas en sus planes que no notaron que Draco se había acercado a ellas para poder acceder a una mesa contigua. Las amigas se sorprendieron por su presencia, dos estaban pálidas, una sonrojada pero las tres mudas.

_**-algún dato filiatorio más? No? Entonces con permiso, no quiero distraerlas más con mi grata presencia-**_ agregó mirando fijamente a Hermione, sonriendo de lado.

-_**No molestas Malfoy-**_ respondió la castaña incómoda por lo que el rubio pudo escuchar.

Él la miró por unos instantes más y se retiró sin emitir otra palabra más. Ginny y Lavender ahogaban sus risas cubriendo sus bocas con las manos y la castaña dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

_**-Ahora va a pensar que estoy buscando desesperadamente un hombre**_- habló pero sus voz llegó amortiguada pues su rostro estaba escondido entre sus brazos.

_**-Disculpen que las interrumpan pero necesito que me orienten-**_ una desconocida voz llegó hasta ellas, masculina, fuerte y segura- _**necesito llegar a Hogwarts, por un percance de horarios mi guía no estaba en el sitio a convenir y me urge llegar hasta allí.**_

Las tres mujeres miraron a la persona que se había acercado a ellas, un apuesto mago de unos treinta y cinco años aproximadamente, vestía ropa muggle, pantalón de vestir gris oscuro, con un sobretodo negro hasta mitad del muslo, bufanda gris como el pantalón y guantes de cuero negros, cabellera rubia ceniza, corta, prolija y de misteriosos ojos color miel. Lo contemplaban en silencio, sorprendidas.

-_**Perdón que mal educado, no me presenté, Malcolm McGonagall para lo que necesiten- **_saludó inclinándose ante las boquiabiertas amigas_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amigas queridas estoy de vuelta. Perdón por la demora pero la inspiración se había ido de vacaciones, por suerte está volviendo.<strong>_

_**Conocen hoy el punto de vista de Hermione, falta el de Cedric, no tardará mucho, lo prometo.**_

_**Y además hace su ingreso Malcolm, tuve que hacer una imagen mental de este personaje pero ya tiene rostro. Les dejo una imagen de él, el que está en mi mente, del que nombran en Pottermore no hay nada, solo lo mencionan allí.**_

http: /www. apedonkey. com/ wp-content/ uploads/2011 /07/ michael-c-hall- 9-300x165 .png

_**Hasta pronto mis lindas amigas.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

_**IMÁGENES**_

Un mes había pasado desde que el profesor McGonagall había llegado a Hogsmeade y ya estaba instalado en la casa que había pertenecido a su tía.

Había sido acondicionada para recibirlo ya que él sería uno de los profesores que podrían vivir fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Por decisión de su tía solo estarían en el colegio fuera del horario escolar en los momentos de sus rondas nocturnas, extendiendo para entonces su horario por dos horas más una vez finalizada la cena.

Hermione como cada mañana se dirigía muy temprano hacia los terrenos del colegio, su trabajo de restauración de los libros, había empezado hace mucho tiempo y recién había terminado con un ala de la biblioteca, su santuario, contando con la ayuda desinteresada de los elfos que habían decidido seguir en el castillo. Entonces esa mañana transitaba por los senderos que serpentea entre el bosque cuando de repente una oscura figura se interpuso en su camino e hizo detener su marcha.

-_**por Merlín Malfoy, por qué te apareces de esa manera!**_- gritó llevándose la mano al pecho.

-_**qué se supone que haces con todo ese…montón de hierro retorcido**_- habló él frunciendo el ceño y señalando el artefacto que Hermione tenía entre sus piernas.

_**-No sabes lo que es?-**_ la castaña se sorprendió mucho más que Draco

_**-por supuesto que sé lo que es Granger, te pregunto por qué lo usas para venir al colegio, acaso no eres una bruja?**_- preguntó irónico- _**sabes?, los magos o gente mágica, usamos escobas, aparecemos, polvo flu, thestral, o cualquier criatura mágica que puede transportarnos.**_

_**-No seas insolente Draco Malfoy- **_refutó Hermione muy molesta- _**y quítate de mi camino, me estás demorando-**_ él la miró desafiante- _**si no lo haces te paso por encima-**_ pero no se corrió ni un centímetro- _**te lo avisé**_- anunció y emprendió su marcha otra vez, al rubio no le quedó más que hacerse a un lado de un salto para que la castaña no lo atropellara con su bicicleta roja.

_**-Me las vas a pagar Granger, lo juro**_- susurró para sí mismo y se giró para seguir su camino hacia el bosque oscuro en busca de hierbas y hongos que utilizaría para impartir clases en unos meses.

Hermione llegó riendo a carcajadas a las puertas del colegio, ver brincar a Draco sin su elegancia habitual era una imagen que quería guardar para siempre en su memoria. Redujo su amada bicicleta y se dirigió tranquila hacia su refugio y la guardó bajo su escritorio.

Cerca del mediodía estaba tan compenetrada en sus labores, ubicando libros en las estanterías, catalogándolos, dejando los que no estaban en buenas condiciones de lado, que no había reparado en la presencia de Malcolm tras ella y cuando giró de golpe con su codo derribó una botella de agua que había en una de las mesas, rodó hacia el borde pero no llegó al suelo pues en un movimiento rápido el nuevo profesor sacó su varita y transfiguró el delicado recipiente de vidrio en una pelota de goma que rebotó y regresó a las manos de Hermione al instante.

_**-Qué torpe soy!–**_ se lamentó avergonzada- _**Profesor McGonagall menos mal que está aquí **_- agradeció ella mirando ruborizada la pelota multicolor que tenía entre sus manos.

_**-Hermione, insistes en llamarme así, quedamos en que sería por el nombre, recuerdas?**_- le dijo el rubio, ella confirmó sonriendo y se dirigieron hacia la salida pues como cada día desde hace una semana almorzaban con la nueva directora.

La hora que ella disponía para hacerlo le permitía despejar un poco su mente y recordar anécdotas divertidas, ya que Minerva les tenía prohibido hablar de temas laborales, solo eras dos amigas compartiendo y el sobrino de una de ellas como testigo voluntario.

Un rato después en sala de profesores hizo su aparición Draco, se topó con tal cuadro familiar de risas compartidas y sintió una piedra en el estómago.

_**-perdón, no quise interrumpir**_- habló serio y se giró para salir.

_**-profesor Malfoy, por favor acérquese no interrumpe nada en absoluto**_- fue esta vez Malcolm quien había hablado- _**estaba escuchando una anécdota muy graciosa que estas damas contaron sobre cierto alumno que había sido transfigurado en un hurón albino hace mucho tiempo y ahora quiero saber quién era.**_

Malcolm hablaba tan entusiasmado que no se había percatado de las miradas que le lanzaba Minerva, su tía, pero sí entendió cuando la bibliotecaria lo pateó debajo de la mesa- _**auchhh**_- se quejó de dolor y se giró hacia ella- _**por qué….lo hiciste…-**_ se calló de repente porque había captado la mirada de la castaña.

_**-Era yo, ese hurón albino era yo**_- respondió Draco sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza o desagrado_**- confieso que entonces me lo merecía**_- y con una sonrisa de medio lado agregó_**- con su permiso, no los interrumpo más**_- y salió raudamente sin dar tiempo a una disculpa.

Hermione no se levantó de repente ni salió tras él para disculparse, aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo pero la vergüenza que sentía y, sobre todo, el silencio que se hizo luego que el rubio se había marchado la inmovilizó, mutismo que fue interrumpido por Minerva- _**qué bochorno, no debimos reírnos así, y sigo sin comulgar con ese tipo de castigo.**_

_**-pero fue una anécdota divertida tía, y el mismo sonrió al recordarla y confesó que había sido el hurón albino- **_comentó Malcolm.

_**-es lo mismo, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, en tiempos muy oscuros y él fue una víctima de la situación.**_

_**-te refieres a que no debía recibir ese escarmiento?**_

_**-quiere decir que Draco Malfoy no merecía tener la vida que tuvo desde niño-**_ habló Hermione- _**y sus acciones durante la adolescencia fueron consecuencia de los errores de su crianza.**_

_**-oh por favor, no van a defenderlo ahora, según tengo entendido, durante su juventud él tomó la marca.**_

_**-estás equivocado Malcolm-**_ Hermione se molestó por el comentario del nuevo profesor- _**él fue obligado a tomar esa marca**_- dejó su servilleta en la mesa, no le gustaba la sensación de incomodidad que la había invadido en ese instante- _**debo volver a mis libros, con su permiso**_- corrió la silla y salió de esa habitación. El almuerzo de repente le había caído muy mal.

O0O0O0O

La tarde la pasó intentando catalogar artículos de revistas de actualización. Aunque una y mil veces intentó hacerlo no lo logró, no había podido sacar de su mente la imagen de Draco sonriendo ante el recuerdo vergonzoso de su incidente con el falso Moody y era muy frustrante, nunca se había abstraído antes de esa manera. Sentía que había sido por la sorpresa de encontrarlos riéndose de él, la culpa no la dejaba concentrarse, bufó y decidió darse un descanso. Salió de la biblioteca y se encaminó hacia el lago.

La primavera ya estaba llegando y el verde se estaba abriendo camino. Atrás habían quedado los desnudos árboles víctimas de un invierno inclemente. En cambio esa tarde se percató que entre la fresca brisa y los tibios rayos del sol, los jazmines silvestres pugnaban por florecer.

_**-Espero que hayan pasado un momento agradable con esa anécdota**_- habló Draco desde la copa del añejo roble donde se había posado Hermione.

Ella que no se había percatado de su presencia se sobresaltó, por segunda vez en el día. Detuvo el exabrupto en la punta de la lengua, también otra vez.

- _**Merlín Malfoy, me asustaste**_- le recriminó mirando hacia arriba, buscándolo.

_**-No era mi intención… o sí**_- respondió indiferente mientras observaba el paisaje de las montañas reflejadas en el tranquilo lago.

Silencio. Incómodo. Espeso.

_**-Perdón**_- soltó la castaña logrando que el rubio la mirara por unos instantes.

_**-Como dije, me lo merecía**_- saltó con una distinción que parecía un felino en sus movimientos- _**no hay nada que perdonar Granger**_- arregló tu saco y se volteó hacia el castillo.

_**-espera**_- gritó ella y lo seguía de cerca- por _**supuesto que debes disculparme al menos, no debí reírme de eso-**_hablaba agitada- _**por favor puedes detenerte?**_- quiso sostenerlo de la manga del saco pero tomó su mano, entonces él sí se paró.

_**-No me molesta el que se hayan reído, en verdad te lo digo Hermione**_- habló acercándose a ella y sin soltarla- _**pero me gustaría que la próxima vez cuando recuerdes anécdotas de tus compañeros, te rías conmigo y no de mí-**_ explicó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella incómoda por la intensidad de su mirada no se atrevió a responder, solo asintió.

Draco besó su mano y se alejó. Esta vez no intentó detenerlo. No podía hacerlo.

O0O0O0O

Al caer el atardecer cuando Hermione salía del castillo rumbo a su departamento encontró a Draco recogiendo extrañamente algunas flores de amarillas que abundaban por el sendero que llevaba a la salida de los terrenos.

_**-Dientes de león?-**_ preguntó Hermione apoyando su bicicleta en su cadera- _**necesitas ayuda?**_

_**-son las últimas, gracias-**_ respondió Draco secamente poniendo la última en un saco pequeño de piel.

_**-para que las usas o para qué vas a utilizarlas?**_- repreguntó intrigada.

_**-para mejorar la poción regeneradora de tejidos**_- respondió sin mirarla, se había entretenido con el nudo del saco contenedor, aún permanecía en cuclillas, sin embargo ella guardó silencio esperando que continuara pero Draco se incorporó y dijo sarcástico- _**hasta mañana Granger, que sueñes con unicornios y haditas bebés**_- y se giró a paso seguro dejando a Hermione sin poder reaccionar.

Bufó molesta- _**tenías que ser Malfoy, ya me extrañaba que no habías mostrado esta actitud antes**_- hablaba para sí, sin notar que Draco había sacado su varita y susurró un hechizo en dirección a la castaña. Ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione su bicicleta cambió de color, ahora un verde muy conocido para ella resplandecía y unas líneas plateadas de daban un acabado elegante.

-_**Malfoy!-**_ chilló pero Draco ya había desaparecido- _**maldito, maldito, maldito-**_ seguía vociferando, sacó su varita e intentó varios contrahechizos conocidos pero ninguno funcionó, no pudo regresar el antiguo color a su preciado medio de movilidad. Esto la molestó mucho más. Y una leona fastidiosa era peligrosa para cierta serpiente en particular.

O0O0O0O

La mañana siguiente Hermione se había levantado de mejor humor, había decidido no darle el gusto a Malfoy. Ese día ella iría a su trabajo…. caminando.

Dos horas después ya se encontraba rodeada de pergaminos antiguos que habían sido encontrados ocultos durante la reconstrucción del castillo y a los que Minerva había elegido conservar en el castillo, eran los planos originales de Hogwarts. Ahora Hermione los debía organizar en una gran carpeta prolijamente ornamentada, con sumo cuidado. Se había puesto unos guantes de látex aunque había cometido un error, había dejado su cabello suelto lo que dificultaba su trabajo, pues a cada momento debía intentar poner algunos mechones tras las orejas sin usar las manos, sin contar además que sudaba mucho.

_**-Lo primero que haré es cortarme el cabello, lo juro**_- habló en voz alta.

_**-Eso sería un error que no debes cometer.**_

La suave voz de Draco le llegó cerca de su oído, su perfume tantas veces percibido la envolvió como nunca antes, Hermione se quedó quieta con la mirada perdida en el pergamino entre sus dedos. Entonces otros dedos, blancos, largos, tibios, desnudos, recorrieron su cuello, lentamente llevando en su camino sus rebeldes rizos castaños hacia atrás.

_**-te quedaste callada**_- susurró Draco- _**no temas no voy a cortarlos.**_

_**-lo sé….no tengo miedo.**_

_**-no me agrada la idea de verte sin ellos**_- siguió hablando mientras Hermione era testigo de la transformación de un pequeño tintero de plata que tenía en la mesa en un elegante broche para el cabello_**- sin tu mata de pelo, solo pasarías a ser una chica más con pelo corto, perderías tu sello, Granger-**_ y colocó el broche firme.

_**-yo pensé que mi sello era mi inteligencia**_- respondió incómoda buscándolo con la mirada.

_**-para los demás si, para mí son tus rizos**_- reveló seguro _**-…..puedes indicarme dónde están las últimas actualizaciones de Pociones sanadoras?**_- preguntó mientras se alejaba hacia el escritorio de la castaña- _**debieron llegar en estos días.**_

_**-en el primer cajón de la derecha, están en un sobre grande**_- explicó mientras se levantaba para indicarle mejor- _**si, es ese**_- afirmó cuando Draco le mostró o que había encontrado.

_**-Qué ocurrió que llegaste caminando hoy? Y tu bicicleta?**_

Hermione recién recordó lo sucedido la tarde anterior y frunció el ceño- _**cómo le regreso el color original?**_

_**-qué pasa Granger?….quedó mucho mejor que el original, más elegante, casi exclusivo-**_ habló irónico.

_**-mira Malfoy, no estoy para bromas infantiles…..-**_respiró profundamente.

_**-pero si solo te hice un favor, ahora puedes decir que estás arriba de algo de Slytherin- **_comentó burlándose.

_**-no me interesa tener nada de Slytherin debajo mío….**_

_**-no?-**_ se acercó a ella lentamente_**- lo pasarías muy bien, tendrías el control de la situación, arriba tu controlarías lo que ocurriera abajo**_- le susurró cerca, muy cerca.

Decir que Hermione estaba sofocada es poco, todos los colores habían mudado hacia su rostro, un extraño calambre apareció debajo de su ombligo y amenazaba con invadir su cuerpo. Tenía la boca abierta, el labio inferior le temblaba pero no sabía qué responder. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y la invadió una serie de imágenes que la involucraban junto al rubio que estaba parado frente a ella.

Pero ese rubio tenía esa sonrisa que demuestra que sabe lo que ella estaba pensando.

_**-Granger…estábamos hablando de tu bicicleta**_- murmuró acariciando su tembloroso labio y sin más se giró con el sobre en la mano dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Cuando el perfume de Draco solo era un recuerdo en la biblioteca Hermione reaccionó_**- cómo pude ser tan tonta!**_

Había olvidado que el profesor de Pociones era un experto Legeremen.

_**Hola mis amigas.**_

_**Aquí de nuevo. **_

_**El capítulo iba a tener otro protagonista masculino pero Draco se interpuso y lo dejé.**_

_**Recibo quejas.**_

_**Gracias por seguir aquí. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 8 **_

_**FREDERICK**_

Como tantas mañana desde su ingreso a Hogwarts Malcolm esperaba a que Hermione ingresara a la biblioteca para acercarse allí sin una razón aparente. Como tantas mañanas deseaba verla y sentirla cerca.

Ese lunes se extrañó de no encontrarla entre los libros, pergaminos, corriendo por los pasillos con sus elfos tras ella. Aunque aún faltaran unos meses para el inicio de las clases, la castaña no cesaba en sus responsabilidades y obligaciones, para ella el tiempo era escaso.

Uno de los elfos se topó con él entre los anaqueles recién llegados donde estaban parte de las nuevas adquisiciones para el colegio. Todo un sector de ejemplares muggle desde clásicos de la literatura, enciclopedias, periódicos, libros científicos hasta revistas de actualidad que podían verse a simple vista. Malcolm conocía muy bien los clásicos muggles, pues su abuelo paterno era uno y sus padres se habían encargado de que en su casa no faltaran. Había disfrutado siempre de esa lectura hasta que abandonó su hogar para seguir sus estudios.

Pero desde que había llegado a Inglaterra no se había arrepentido de haber aceptado el puesto que su tía le había ofrecido. Si no hubiera dejado atrás su vida no se habría encontrado con la mujer que de a poco se iba adueñado de sus pensamientos.

_-si busca a la Srta. Hermione hoy no viene profesor, su familia está llegando al país y por una semana no estará aquí_- le explicó un elfo sin mirarlo mientras acomodaba libros en las vacías estanterías.

Malcolm se alejó de allí sin decir una palabra, presuroso.

O0O0O0O0O

Hermione estaba en el aeropuerto desde muy temprano, ansiosa, cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre, giró hacia la voz y se topó con su pequeño hermano que venía corriendo hacia ella, su padre atrás traía las maletas, muy pocas pues las demás pertenencias llegarían en esos días directamente por envío mágico, los amigos australianos de Hermione se encargarían de ello. Tras un efusivo abrazo salieron raudamente hacia el estacionamiento donde un taxi esperaba por ellos.

Una hora después ya estaban en la antigua casa de sus padres, donde fueron recibidos por una reunión que les habían organizado Molly y Arthur Weasley.

Su padre muy emocionado por el afectuoso recibimiento no pudo contener las lágrimas. Demasiado tiempo había pasado desde que se vieron obligados a abandonar el país, sin siquiera saber por qué lo hacían y regresar después de tanto tiempo, sin la mujer que amaba pero con un hijo, fruto de ese amor tan profundo, era en cierta manera tan desconcertante como desolador.

Se sentía solo y en cuanto empezaran las clases para su hijo lo estaría mucho más. Por eso mismo su permanencia en esa casa aún estaba en duda pero ver a su Frederick sonriendo entre aquellos desconocidos para él, hablando sin freno, jugando con niños de su edad pesaba más que la angustia que lo hacía sentir un cobarde e intentar huir de aquella casa de tantos buenos momentos vividos.

La familia Weasley no estaba completa, en el desayuno de bienvenida solo estaban los patriarcas además de George y Bill con sus respectivas familias. La reunión con los demás integrantes sería en unos días en la Madriguera por expreso deseo de Molly.

Frederick se había sentido cautivado cuando por fin conoció a George. Parte de la mañana no se había separado de su lado, desayunó junto a él, Molly los miraba mientras esa tan extraña pareja hablaban entusiasmados y una lágrima cayó por su rostro cuando la risa de su hijo inundó la sala.

Angelina que estaba con su pequeño Fred en brazos se acercó a ella y le susurró ahogando un sollozo- _por Merlín Molly, hace tanto tiempo que mi esposo no ríe de esa manera._

_-lo sé hija, lo sé- _secó su rostro y agregó- _este niño parece ser una bendición._

Después de esto la mañana fluyó con normalidad, Frederick parecía una fuente inagotable de energía pero es que se sentía tan pleno en medio de gente que ansiaba conocer. Sus verdosos ojos, herencia de su madre brillaban de curiosidad. Quería saber todo de ellos, especialmente de George, su Weasley favorito hasta que conoció a Victorie.

La bella y pequeña rubia, copia fiel de su madre, no se había descuidado de los movimientos del joven Granger. Le intrigaba la seguridad con la que se movía y se desenvolvía entre los adultos, además del trato que recibía de ellos pero lo que más le atrajo de él fue su capacidad para hacer reír a su tío predilecto.

_- Me gusta tu cabello_- le dijo Victorie a Frederick mientras le acariciaba la mata revoltosa, herencia de su hermana mayor y de su madre.

_-el tuyo también es muy bonito_- respondió él sorprendido- _nunca me dijeron eso, solo Momy, será porque es igual?_

_-yo creo que sí –_ afirmó ella_- qué vas a hacer hasta que empiecen las clases?_

_-conocer lo que pueda de esta ciudad supongo, de lo muggle y lo mágico._

_-yo vivo en Hogsmeade, cerca de Hogwarts y de donde vive tu hermana, cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarme y te muestro el pueblo_- se había ofrecido la entusiasmada rubia y esperaba una respuesta.

_-eso me gustaría mucho Victorie_- le contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos logrando que la niña se ruborizara.

Fleur, Bill y Hermione estaban atentos al intercambio de palabras entre los niños.

-_Me sorprende la soltura con la que nuestra hija se desenvuelve con tu hermanito_- habló Fleur.

_-y no te digo de Frick, siempre fue un niño que se llevaba mejor con los adultos y los niños pero de su trato con las niñas es la primera vez que lo veo tan cómodo._

_-cuando se entere Teddy va a ponerse de todos colores_- se sonreía la rubia francesa.

-_acaso no lo hace ya?-_ preguntó Bill logrando que sus acompañantes se rieran a viva voz- _pero entiendo tu punto amor, ese niño es posesivo de mi pequeña princesa, debo admitir_- reflexionaba- _y por favor ya dejen de reírse así_.

O0O0O0O0O

Una vez solos en la casa, Richard Granger se decidió a recorrerla solo, en silencio, como esperando un motivo más, una razón para permanecer allí.

_-papá_- su hija lo sorprendió- _estás bien?-_

_-si princesa- _habló desde la hamaca que había en el patio trasero_- solo que extraño a tu madre, esta casa me la recuerda tanto que duele mucho- _Hermione se había acercado a él, se sentó a su lado y su padre la abrazó.

_-hubieras preferido quedarte en Australia? Por favor papá dime la verdad, yo no puedo obligarte a regresar-_ a la castaña le brillaban los ojos de pena, la culpa estaba invadiéndola.

_-lo pensé apenas llegamos a esta casa, debo confesártelo_- le habló su padre mientras acariciaba su cabellera_- pero ver a tu hermano tan feliz, tan cómodo y a tanta gente que lo quiere casi sin conocerlo me hizo entender que si estamos aquí es porque Dios lo quiso así._

_-pero veo tanto dolor en tu ojos….mamá no estaría en paz si supiera que te duele su ausencia._

_-a tu madre la voy a amar siempre, princesa, ella trajo felicidad a mi vida cada día desde que la conocí y aún es su último instante junto a mí me dio todo, me dio un motivo para seguir a adelante, me dio a tu hermano. _

_-papá?-_ el pequeño Granger apareció de repente, había terminado su baño- _esta casa es hermosa, me gusta más que la que teníamos allá- _habló con sinceridad y se sentó en el regazo del Sr. Granger- _el jardín es grande y el árbol del que me contaste, está lleno de frutos, ya lo ví con Tori y sus hermanitos._

_-Tori? Así le dices ahora? Y ella lo sabe? porque nadie más que su papá la llama así._

_-ella me dijo que quería que la llamara así, Momy-_ le recalcó serio como notando sus burlas- _y es mi mejor amiga_.

-_los dos están pisando un terreno al que no quiero llegar, estoy cansado para ser árbitro de sus "discusiones"_- hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos- _ven hijo que antes de descubrir algo más haremos la ceremonia del tallado de tu nombre en el tronco del viejo manzano._

O0O0O0O0O

Al día siguiente los hermanos Granger caminaban por el callejón Diagón, el pequeño estaba extasiado de todo lo que descubría, sus ojos estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

_-quiero venir todos los días Momy, esto es nada comparado a lo que me imaginé cuando me lo contabas_- hablaba entusiasmado.

-_y eso que lo único que conociste es el local de George, me costó tanto sacarte de allí._

_-ese lugar es genial, y adónde vamos ahora?_

_-a la librería debo buscar un encargo y luego te invito un helado._

_-excelente_- gritó Frederick.

Un rato después estaban en su ambiente, allí, entre libros nuevos a punto de ser leídos se abría un mundo diferente para estos hermanos.

Cada uno por su lado recorría el local, absortos en sus pensamientos, como en un trance, tenían una tradición entre ellos, solo se dejaban llevar y sabían que llegarían al que debían leer, para los Granger mágicos, los libros los llamaban.

Frederick se perdió entre los estantes, miraba cada rincón, tocaba las portadas de cada libro que estaba a su altura como esperando que le hablaran cuando de repente se detuvo en su búsqueda, había encontrado el libro que lo atrajo sin dudas pero lamentablemente para él estaba en una de los repisas superiores. Miró a su alrededor y no había ningún vendedor a la vista, tampoco alguna escalera o banco lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar lo que anhelaba.

Una idea vino a su mente pero tenía miedo que su hermana pudiera enfadarse con él, pero como tampoco estaba cerca de ella lo haría. Levantó su mano izquierda y susurró sin dejar de mirar fijamente su objetivo- _Accio libro de pociones_. Este tamborileó un poco en su sitio y como si fuera atraído por una fuerza potente abandonó su lugar, suavemente fue hasta la mano del mago que lo había convocado.

_-acaso no eres muy pequeño para realizar magia sin la supervisión de tus padres?-_ una fría voz lo sorprendió logrando que se abrazara al libro- _ni siquiera tienes una varita._

Frederick no miraba a quién lo había descubierto pues estaba de espaldas, su corazón latía desbocado, sabía que se había metido en un problema serio y era lo último que quería o necesitaba hacer, fallar a su padre y menos a su hermana.

Lentamente se giró hacia el testigo de su falta y se encontró con un hombre alto, de ropa muggle debajo de una túnica negra, fina, con bordados de hilos de plata.

_- solo quería llegar a este libro señor y estaba muy alto._

_-podías pedir ayuda, no lo crees?_

_-tiene Ud razón pero es que no había nadie cerca y Momy está ocupada_- lo miró con pena y arrepentimiento.

_- pero esa Momy, quien quiera que sea, sabe que puedes hacer magia sin varita?-_ el testigo se afirmó en una de las estanterías y puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

_-sí señor, ella me ayudó a canalizar mi magia desde que era pequeño pero son pocas las cosas que puedo realizar de esta manera aunque ella es experta._

_-lo entiendo….aunque eso es magia muy avanzada para tu edad, se nota que eres un mago muy poderoso o por lo menos lo serás en el futuro._

_- en serio? Ud cree eso Sr.?-_ el temor había desaparecido de su rostro y se acercó al extraño mago que estaba prediciendo su futuro.

-_por supuesto que sí, a mi me costó mucho tiempo y sacrificio lograrlo_- confesó y el niño se paró a su lado- _qué libro solicitaste_?- preguntó curioso y Frederick se lo entregó- _Moste Potente Potions_- se sorprendió al leer el título- _esto es mucha información para un niño como tú-_ lo miró preocupado- _cuando yo estaba en la escuela este libro estaba en la Sección Restringida de la biblioteca, me temo que pueden no querer venderte esto, puede ser peligroso sin la debida vigilancia, no lo crees? Y supongo que tus conocimientos de pociones no llegan a este nivel o me equivoco?_

-_si tiene Ud. razón pero Momy me contó que ella lo había leído cuando estaba en su segundo año del colegio, y yo quería hacer lo mismo- _se justificó el castañito- _fuiste a Hogwarts?-_ preguntó el pequeño curioso olvidando lo que estaba diciendo- _yo ingresaré este año_- agregó orgulloso.

_-es verdad eso, fuíste uno de los afortunados en recibir la carta de aceptación?-_ preguntó el hombre dejando pasar por alto el dato que el niño había dejado suelto - _es una experiencia única, la primera vez que te topas con el castillo es una imagen imborrable, queda grabada a fuego en tu mente._

_-eso me dijo Momy, ella fue hace casi …..mmmm….déjeme pensar bien_- tenía su mano en el mentón y se mordía los labios, gesto que al caballero que lo acompañaba le parecía haber visto en otro lado- _creo que diecisiete años más o menos._

_-también fui yo en esa época, por cierto cómo te llamas amiguito?_

_-Frederick señor, Frederick Granger_- el niño estiró su mano con total desparpajo y comodidad.

_-mucho gusto Frederick, yo soy Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy y seré tu profesor de pociones en Hogwarts-_ le aclaró mientras tomaba su mano con cortesía- _es un placer conocerte joven Granger, un verdadero placer._

_-mucho gusto profesor Malfoy, entonces debe conocer a mi Momy._

_-ella es tu madre?- _arriesgó Draco y miles de teorías aparecieron en su mente sobre la relación entre la castaña fastidiosa y el divertido niño.

-_no Señor, mi madre murió cuando yo nací-_ habló Frederick y su rostro se entristeció- _Hermione es mi hermana mayor- _explicó-_ entonces la conoce?_

_-Más de lo que te imaginas Frick, con el profesor nos conocemos de toda una vida- _había hablado Hermione que los estaba escuchando desde un buen rato antes pero que no había querido interrumpir.

_-Wooouuu, entonces sabes de sus andanzas con el tío Harry y el tío Ron? También eras su amigo?-_ comenzó a acribillarlo a preguntas incómodas.

_-Algo así joven Granger, algo así_- le respondió con evasivas y levantó su mirada hacia la castaña- _buenos días Srta. Granger_.

_- buenos días profesor Malfoy_- saludó- _qué sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí no lo veo desde hace más de un mes, estuvo enfermo acaso?_

_-Preocupada por mí o acaso me extrañaba?-_ repreguntó y notó el fastidio de la heroína.

_- simple cortesía Malfoy, simple cortesía_- murmuró entre dientes.

_-después de lo que descubrí en tu mente me parece que lo que menos tienes para mí es cortesía, Granger-_ la retó.

Hermione lo miraba furiosa pero controló su temperamento pues estaba delante de su hermanito y se giró hacia él, había chispas en el ambiente.

_- ya elegiste Frick? Podemos irnos entonces?_

Draco que aún conservaba el libro entre sus manos comentó- _deberías supervisar lo que el caballerito aquí presente quiere leer, "Moste Potente Potions"? es verdad que lo leíste en nuestro segundo año?_

_-no solo lo leí, sino que de ahí aprendí a hacer la poción multijugos ese mismo año-_ respondió orgullosa.

_-por qué no me sorprendo?- _refutó divertido.

_-tengo una idea- _habló Frederick de repente sobresaltando a los dos-_ profesor quiere venir a tomar un helado con nosotros? Yo invito._

Hermione cerró los ojos maldiciendo internamente por la impertinencia de su hermano y su suerte al encontrarse a Draco pero lo que escuchó terminó por completar su mañana.

_- Acepto encantado Frederick pero con una condición, yo pago los helados y te cuento de las bondades de ser un Slytherin en Hogwarts- _propuso Draco descaradamente para fastidiar a la leona- _te conté que soy el jefe de esa noble e incomprendida casa?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola mis amigas, he vuelto y con muchas novedades.<strong>_

_**Ya se descubrió la verdadera filiación de Frederick Granger, es el pequeño hermano de nuestra heroína. Algunas acertaron y otras ya ven que no. Igual les agradezco sus comentarios y propuestas al respecto.**_

_**Gracias por seguir estando allí a pesar de mis demoras. **_

_**Hoy subí este capítulo sin negritas en los diálogos, por pedido de una amiga lectora. Besos para ella.**_

_**Hasta pronto =)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

_**ENCUENTROS **_

Cedric se había sentido un poco confundido esa mañana cuando al llegar a la oficina de Registro Civil en el segundo piso del Ministerio de Magia le habían indicado que su solicitud de divorcio se había extraviado y que aún era complicado que le pudieran concertar una nueva cita para una segunda presentación. A pesar de ser un trámite que en los últimos años ya era permitido entre los magos de ese país, había resultado desconcertante pues no creía que los divorcios se hayan incrementado como para no conseguir un turno de presentación en casi cinco meses.

Pero más lo había confundido la tranquilidad con la que Cho recibió la noticia- cinco meses pasan rápido Cedric, no vamos a ahogarnos en un vaso con agua verdad?- le había comentado casi indiferente mientras se preparaba para salir de paseo con Marietta como había acordado esa mañana.

Entonces sentado en su escritorio analizaba cada detalle de lo que le había ocurrido en el tiempo en que llevaba casado con Cho, a quién consideraba su amiga, su cómplice, la persona que lo entendía y lo aconsejaba. Algo no estaba encajando, algún detalle importante se estaba escapando de su vista y no podía entender o encontrar esa referencia.

-hola papá- su hija, su mayor tesoro, la luz de su vida hizo ingreso en su estudio, su santuario. La niña de rostro idéntico al de su madre pero sus mismos ojos y la misma expresión de confianza que ellos emanaban, se acercó tomó un dulce de la caramelera y le dio un abrazo como cada día.

Cedric acarició su larga cabellera negra como la noche y besó su frente- hola mi amada Jane.

-¿sucede algo malo papá, te noto preocupado?- habló casi en un susurro mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Nada mi vida, cansancio solamente.

-qué lástima yo venía a pedirte que fuéramos a donde tú sabes.

-¿y qué nos detiene entonces?- Cedric se levantó y de la mano se encaminó hacia el lugar preferido de su Jane.

Un trío peculiar caminaba por el callejón Diagón y se llevaba varias miradas a su paso. Frederick y Draco hablaban casi cómplices sobre Slytherin, la incomprendida casa, según su nuevo jefe.

-Profesor le agradecería que deje de inculcarle ideas a mi hermano, si no es mucha molestia- habló Hermione ofendida por lo que escuchaba.

-Momy aún no estamos en el colegio, sería mucho pedirte que le llamaras por el nombre?- le recriminó Frederick fastidioso por la pomposidad de su hermana mayor.

-Debo recordarte los modales que papá te enseñó Frick, o es que debo repasártelos?- desafió al pequeño de pelo revoltoso.

-Creo que tu hermano tiene razón Hermione- su nombre sonaba distinto si salía de aquellos labios finos, sobre todo si la miraba con esa intensidad- trato hecho?

La castaña incómoda por la situación asintió sin decir palabra y se adelantó a ellos quienes retomaron su charla pero el tema había cambiado, hablaban de quidditch.

**0O0O0O0O0**

Malcolm había decidido pasar por Gringotts para luego ocuparse de lleno a algunos encargos que Minerva le había pedido realizar en el ministerio.

Cuando se desocupó de ellos se dedicó a pasear por el callejón. Estaba bastante entretenido en el local de plumas, tinteros y pergaminos cuando vió pasar a Hermione que se dirigía a paso acelerado. Entonces, sin comprar la elegante pluma que tenía en sus manos, salió del negocio e intentó seguirla pero no se había percatado de la inusual pareja que caminaba tras ella. Alcanzó a ver que la bibliotecaria estaba llegando a Florean Fortescue y sonriente se dirigió hacia allí. Su día había mejorado notablemente.

**0O0O0O0O0**

Cuando Hermione se disponía a abrir la puerta del tradicional negocio una mano masculina envolvió la suya- permíteme- le susurró Draco cerca de su cuello. Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó, como por arte de magia, y esto la incomodó sobremanera pero no como la sensación que le produzco sentirlo tan cerca de ella sin necesidad de rescatarla de alguna situación como la que ya habían vivido. Ella se quedó quieta, sus piernas no avanzaban.

-¿Momy puedes pasar hay gente atrás que está impaciente sabes?- habló Frederick.

Hermione se movió cuando sintió el leve tirón que Draco le había aplicado, se disculpó en un susurro y avanzó. La mano del rubio no se separó de la suya y ella no dejó de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido

-Busca un lugar si lo prefieres, Frederick y yo haremos los pedidos- le dijo indiferente a la reacción de la castaña.

-yo me ocupo del tuyo Momy, el de siempre verdad?

-Si- fue la escueta respuesta de la castaña y se alejó de ellos hacia la zona de las mesas. La mano le quemaba y no quería sentirse así. No otra vez.

Ocupó la única mesa que estaba libre, justo en el centro de la cúpula de vidrio que dominaba el lugar. En ese sitio los rayos de sol de descomponían en muchos colores, el vitreaux de la dama y el dragón estaba encima. Sentía muchas miradas dirigidas hacia ella y sin temor alguno les correspondió. Varios rostros desconocidos la saludaron y Hermione les dedicó cálidas sonrisas. Pero sabía que la mayoría de las persona presentes se habían sorprendido de verla llegar con el rubio y un niño muy parecido a ella. Los chismes surgirían de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron de nuevo a Draco. Le había sorprendido la naturalidad con la que su pequeño hermano había congeniado con el rubio. Desde el encuentro entre libros, lo de ellos caminó sobre un sendero liso, casi cómplice. No era de extrañarse por Frick, él siempre supo cómo relacionarse con los adultos pero ver a Draco tan cómodo junto a un niño fue toda una revelación. De las buenas, sorpresiva pero agradable.

De repente el rubio giró hacia ella la miró fijamente y le guiñó el ojo, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y giró la cabeza levemente ruborizada.

-hola Hermione, qué sorpresa encontrarte- la saludó Malcolm sobresaltándola.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente y el profesor la miró desconcertado.

-ahh, Malcolm, perdona estaba pensando en otra cosa- se disculpó por su silencio momentáneo- cómo estás, qué haces por acá? pero por favor siéntate- las palabras le salían a borbotones.

-espero no incomodarte Hermione- habló mientras tomó su mano con la intención de besarla pero fue interrumpido.

-permiso señor, necesito pasar.

-podrías dar vuelta por el otro verdad, creo que podrías pasar con mayor facilidad- alegó con un dejo de molestia por no poder saludar a la castaña como él creía que ella merecía.

-lo noté, pero mi hermana está de este lado y si no le entrego su helado se derretirá y no deseo eso, señor- respondió el niño en un tono desafiante.

El rubio lo miró indiferente y corrió su silla para que el impertinente niño pasara.

-Aquí tienes Momy, menta granizada con baño extra de chocolate amargo- habló Frick mientras depositaba la elegante copa frente Hermione y miraba fijamente al intruso.

-es tu hermano Hermione?- preguntó Malcolm incómodo.

-él es Frederick, mi hermano menor- la voz de Hermione tenía un tonillo de pena, desilusión y molestia- Frick el señor es el profesor Malcolm McGonagall, será tu profesor de Transfiguraciones.

El niño lo miró detenidamente y solamente asintió con la cabeza y ocupó su lugar sin soltar una palabra.

-lo siento mucho señorito Granger- intentó arreglar la situación- no quise ser descortés.

-descuide profesor, no tiene sentido preocuparse.

De repente la única silla vacía de la mesa fue apartada de su lugar y Draco se sentó en ella- profesor McGonagall, qué gusto verlo.

El aludido no respondió, estaba más sorprendido por la presencia del rubio que por el disgusto previo.

-profesor Malfoy…. no esperaba encontrarlo aquí….con ellos- balbuceó Malcolm.

-Draco es mi invitado profesor- respondió Frederick mirándolo a los ojos esperando alguna respuesta que no le agradara.

-y yo invité a Malcolm para que nos acompañara Frick- Hermione interrumpió el tenso momento y le indicó al castaño que ocupara un lugar con ellos pero como no había silla disponible transfiguró su bolso en una muy cómoda.

El silencio que siguió fue interrumpido por un gemido que provenía de Draco.

-mmmmm, este helado es ambrosía de los dioses- el rubio se relamía los labios mirando fijamente a Hermione que estaba absorta por el sonido que había escuchado.

La castaña miró a Frick, el niño estaba con los ojos cerrados concentrado en saborear el suyo, ignoraba a todos y eso no la sorprendió en absoluto, su hermano se perdía frente a una generosa ración de helado.

- pruébalo Hermione- le dijo Draco y le acercó una generosa porción de su helado de chocolate amargo, ella abrió la boca obediente como pocas veces y el sabor del chocolate invadió sus sentidos.

Automáticamente sus ojos se cerraron, degustaba el helado de una manera diferente pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Lentamente el chocolate tapizó su boca, cada papila de su lengua fue envuelta por él. El gemido casi orgásmico salió sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos el panorama era completamente incongruente.

Malcolm la miraba casi en un estado de agitación, como de deseo. Draco la escudriñaba, la expresión en su rostro era de total serenidad pero sus ojos decían o expresaban totalmente lo contrario, allí había una tormenta. Como la que se estaba formando en su estómago.

En cambio Frick seguía comiendo su helado con una indiferencia hacia su reacción que ella agradecía.

Carraspeó antes de hablar- tenías razón Draco, es una delicia- comentó antes de llevar la copa de agua a sus labios.

-Te ví pasar y me decidí saludarte, hace mucho que no te veo, los almuerzos no son lo mismo sin tu presencia- Malcolm intentaba acaparar la atención de la castaña.

- me tomé unos días, mi padre y Frederick llegaron para instalarse, ellos me necesitan por unos días más, me temo- aclaró Hermione, entre bocado y bocado de helado.

-si me imagino que sí- agregó fastidioso pues Draco y el niño no dejaban de hablar entre ellos y con sus cuchicheos acaparaban la atención de la castaña.

-se mudarán a Hogsmeade en estos días contigo?

-no lo creo, mi padre tiene intención de mostrarle a Frederick la ciudad y ya sabes que mi padre no puede ver el pueblo, él es muggle.

-cierto, me olvidé disculpa mi…

-en serio sabes lo que es el rugby?- Frederick había comentado en voz alta para sorpresa de su hermana y además interrumpiendo a Malcolm.

-por supuesto que sí, es el deporte que más se practica en estas islas después del football, cien por cien muggle pero adictivo- respondió Draco orgulloso, con la misma expresión que exhibía la castaña al contestar una pregunta en Hogwarts.

Hermione lo miró como si hubiera dicho que amaba los ponis recién nacidos, el profesor McGonagall en cambio, estaba muy molesto.

-no me mires así leona, me encanta el rugby a pesar de lo violento que parece su juego, tienen reglas bastante claras y lo mejor es que gane quien gane el partido termina con el saludo entre todos los jugadores, eso para mí es de caballeros, no lo cree profesor?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-no estoy familiarizado con deportes muggle, profesor Malfoy- respondió entre dientes.

-una lástima señor, es el deporte nacional de mi país y tienes razón Draco, es un juego de caballeros aunque…

-disculpe, Ud es la señorita Hermione Granger?- la voz de una niña cortó la diatriba que el niño estaba a punto de lanzar contra el profesor de transfiguraciones.

La aludida giró su cabeza y se encontró con una pequeña que era la viva imagen de Cho pero sus ojos eran terriblemente conocidos para ella y la miraban ansiosa, curiosa.

- hola linda, así es, soy Hermione Granger.

-es un honor para mí conocerla personalmente antes de ir a Hogwarts- le hablaba muy sonriente- me llamo Jane, Jane Diggory.

-Jane es un gusto conocerte- sostuvo con delicadeza pero firmemente la mano que la niña le ofrecía.

-mis padres me han hablado mucho de Ud, además de lo que leí sobre la historia de la guerra, es una verdadera heroína.

-no es para tanto Jane, todos participamos en mayor o en menor medida en esa época- intentó Hermione menguar la vergüenza y por suerte la niña se giró hacia los otros presentes- permíteme que te presente a los caballeros que me acompañan, mi hermano Frederick- el niño la saludó cordialmente- y los profesores Malfoy y McGonagall- los hombres se habían levantado como exige el protocolo y Draco había arrastrado a Frederick del cuello de la camisa para que los imitara.

La niña les sonrió tímidamente y entonces se hizo presente Cedric.

-buenos días a todos- saludó Cedric sin dejar de mirar a Hermione y luego al niño, la palidez del padre de Jane se hizo notoria.

-ven papi allá hay una mesa, fue un gusto señorita, profesores, Frederick nos vemos en Hogwarts- y la pequeña tiró de la mano su padre hacia el extremo opuesto del salón.

Draco miró inmutable a Hermione, la estaba conociendo en sus constantes cambios de semblante cuando Cedric Diggory estaba cerca. Pero valoró con la entereza con la que supo sobrellevar la situación.

Cuando se sentaron en su mesa, la niña estaba radiante de la emoción- papá ella es más linda personalmente que en las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate.

-así es amor, ella es mucho más linda- respondió mientras miraba nostálgico hacia la mesa que habían abandonado pero sus manos se tensaron cuando se percató que Draco Malfoy estaba presente junto a ella, una vez más y se miraban fijamente.

**0O0O0O0O0**

En un restaurant coqueto sobre las márgenes del río Támesis dos mujeres compartían una mesa y se disponían a brindar.

-por la continuidad del matrimonio Diggory- propuso Marietta Edgecombe.

-por el inicio de la segunda etapa del plan- agregó Cho y chocaron sus copas.

-no me olvido lo que ella me hizo, las cicatrices que llevo en el rostro son más difíciles de ocultar, Hermione Granger va a pagarme cada lágrima y desprecio que recibí.

-yo nunca le voy a perdonar que Harry la haya elegido a ella sobre mí- hablaba indignada mientras cortaba su carne- entre ellos hubo algo, de eso estoy segura, pero como no funcionó logró unirlo a su mejor amiga.

-por cierto, tu marido estaba desconcertado hoy en la oficina de Registro Civil.

- no sé cómo lo hiciste pero te agradezco que hayas logrado desaparecer el petitorio de divorcio.

Marietta sonreía feliz- tengo amigos que me deben favores, ya lo sabes- le habló cómplice- pero tu tarea será lo que verdaderamente importa, tienes unos cinco meses para embarazarte, otra vez.

-si la primera vez no me costó mucho, ahora es pan comido- aseguró la señora Diggory y probó un bocado de su bistec.

* * *

><p><strong>Amigas, increíblemente estoy de regreso, demoré más de lo necesario pero no iba a dejarlas sin un capítulo antes de fin de año.<strong>

**Por si esas casualidades de la vida no puedo actualizar en estos días, quiero que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD, mis mejores deseos para todos. Que sea un día de paz, unión, comprensión y mucho pero mucho amor.**

**Se me cuidan y no olviden que ya están en mi corazón. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

_**REEMPLAZOS**_

Una semana había pasado desde la extraña tarde en el callejón Diagón.

Malcolm repasaba lo que había sucedido luego de que la niña Diggory y su padre se habían retirado a su mesa, Hermione había quedado muy incómoda y aparentemente Draco Malfoy sabía el motivo.

Entonces él se puso como meta averiguarlo, no dejaría que la mujer que lo había cautivado después de tanto tiempo se alejara de él.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Sin proponérselo la presencia de la mujer a la que había entregado su corazón por única vez regresó a su memoria. Atrás habían quedado los recuerdos de las tardes en su compañía, en aquel inolvidable pueblo perdido entre los bosques alemanes. Allí había vivido los mejores meses de su vida, al lado de aquella misteriosa mujer que luego dejó partir y no siguió por pedido de ella. Esa mujer que se había negado a ser amada y que le había dicho hasta el hartazgo que no era una dama digna de su tiempo y menos de su amor.

Era una mujer marcada, como ella misma se definía.

Allí entre sus delicados y suaves brazos él había encontrado un dolor profundamente guardado, una gran pena que la ahogaba y también un rencor secretamente guardado en un corazón cerrado al amor.

Pasaron cinco años y aún la recordaba. Aún le dolía. Por ella había decidido dejar su hogar, su refugio en Alemania y volver a Inglaterra después de tanto tiempo. Por esa misteriosa mujer estaba de regreso y ahora estaba prendido de otra. Ironías de un destino cruel, pensaba él.

Golpearon a la puerta de su despacho y su tía ingresó presurosa- _perdón que te interrumpa Malcolm pero tenemos un imprevisto y quiero saber si puedes ayudarme?_

_-por supuesto tía_- se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a la Directora- _dime qué necesitas?_

_- el profesor Flitwick se ha sentido mal desde el desayuno, necesita ir a San Mungo le guste o no, pero no puedo acompañarlo pues en una hora tendré una reunión con algunos proveedores, podrías hacerlo tú?_- el castaño asintió sin dudarlo y se dirigió al perchero que estaba en el rincón, tomó su capa y salieron hacia el despacho de la directora para usar la chimenea.

Caminaban presurosos y Malcolm preguntó- _tía sé que quizás no es un buen momento para cuestionamientos pero quién reemplazará a Madam Pomfrey, ya lo tienes decidido?_

_-si hijo, pero por casualidades la nueva sanadora llegará recién dentro de una semana, pertenecía al plantel de San Mungo, es una ex alumna de este colegio y aceptó encantada venir a ocupar el cargo, es más creo que es su manera de compensar sus años oscuros en esta institución._

_-no sé por qué no me gusta lo que me estás contando pero tendrás tus motivos para aceptarla._

_-ahora no es el momento Malcolm, no hay tiempo-_ añadió y subieron las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de la dirección.

**0O0O0O0O0**

Hermione caminaba en dirección hacia la biblioteca, aunque recién se reincorporaría a su trabajo al día siguiente, su responsabilidad no la dejaban tranquila, entonces había decidido pasar un momento por Hogwarts para chequear la labor de sus ayudantes incondicionales.

En su camino había visto pasar a Minerva y Malcolm hacia el despacho de la directora, apurados y sumidos en una charla, no habían notado su presencia y ella no se había animado a interrumpirlos, entonces se decidió a seguir su camino.

Al llegar a la puerta de su santuario sintió voces que provenían del interior, rogaba que no fuera cierto individuo al que no tenía ganas de encontrar, no después que su hermano pequeño no parara de hablar de él.

Se acercó sigilosamente para poder escuchar qué decían en tan extraña reunión pero el aludido abrió la puerta de repente y la encontró agazapada.

-_perdiste algo Granger o solamente estabas escuchando?-_ le preguntó socarrón.

Ella intentó disimular infructuosamente_- estaba arreglando mi pantalón, profesor Malfoy_- se incorporó automáticamente y levantó el mentón mirándolo desafiante.

Lamiró fijamente y habló_ -el color de tus mejillas dice lo contrario, sumándole que no sabes mentir_- y siguió su camino dejando a la castaña con la inteligente respuesta en los labios o al menos ella así llamaba a su patética excusa.

_-yo no miento Malfoy, no te estaba espiando no eres tan importante como piensas_- habló a viva voz antes que el rubio desapareciera por los pasillos.

-_sigue mintiéndote Granger, si lo repites muchas veces te lo creerás_- finalizó y se esfumó en las penumbras.

Fastidiosa y ahogando su arrebato infantil, pues ya no tenía edad para hacerlo, pasó hacia la biblioteca y allí se encontró con Luna y Theo que la miraban con curiosidad.

_-Vaya, parece que Uds. dos no pierden la costumbre_- fue el saludo que recibió del nuevo profesor de Runas Antiguas- _eso es amor hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-_ añadió con un suspiro fingido.

_-Theo por tu bien lo digo, si tienes planes de ser padre en un futuro cercano o lejano es mejor que te llames al silencio-_ le respondió Hermione mientras era saludada efusivamente por un radiante profesor- _qué sorpresa verlos por aquí_- añadió risueña mientras abrazaba a Luna.

-_Pensamos que hoy regresabas a trabajar, cómo está Frederick?_- habló Luna mientras se sentaban en una mesa contigua a la puerta.

-_más feliz imposible_- comentó con desgano.

_-sí, estamos al tanto de las circunstancias_- replicó Theo muy jocoso.

_-Terroncito_- Hermione sonaba ácida- _por_ _favor, no más, con uno de Uds es suficiente, les juro que una tarde de paseo con Malfoy ha agotado mis reservas de paciencia, cordura y buenos modales._

_-está bien leona, prometo portarme bien-_ se disculpaba el castaño pero sin poder controlar la carcajada que resonó en toda la biblioteca.

_-silencius_- pronunció Luna apuntando a Theo con su varita y tranquilamente se giró hacia una absorta Hermione mientras su marido seguía riéndose pero entonces sin producir ningún sonido- _mucho mejor no te parece?_

-_ya lo creo que sí Luna-_ comentó la bibliotecaria, atrás había quedado el ceño fruncido- _insisto, qué hacen por aquí, aún no empezaron las entrevistas con los Gobernadores._

_-necesitamos tu ayuda Hermione_- la rubia se puso seria y quitó el hechizo a su esposo que ya había dejado de carcajear.

La heroína los miró asustada, no era habitual que Luna hablara en ese tono de voz y menos que Theo se pusiera muy serio.

_-amor….no sería mejor esperar un tiempo más?-_ interrumpió su esposo_- digo en meses van a empezar las clases…._

_-Terroncito-_ la rubia le acarició el rostro con la dulzura típica en ella- _si algo aprendí de Hermione es a planear todo con tiempo, analizar la situación y recién tomar la decisión más conveniente-_ Theo le devolvió la caricia y asintió dejando más que claro que su esposa estaba acertada.

_-Luna?-_ preguntó Hermione muy intrigada

_-llevamos casi tres años de casados y no hemos podido quedar embarazados_- habló apenada, ahogando un sollozo.

-_probamos todo tipo de hechizos y hasta últimamente pociones fertilizadoras pero nada leona, no lo logramos-_ indicó Theo muy triste después de un largo silencio.

Hermione los miraba sorprendida por la confidencia- _pero no sé qué puedo hacer?-_ preguntó extrañada mientras los miraba de uno a otro.

-_necesitamos que nos asesores, queremos entrevistarnos con algún sanador muggle-_ soltó Theo de repente- _o que por lo menos quisiéramos que nos ayudes a investigar sobre los métodos de fertilización._

Hermione los miraba detenidamente, en el rostro de Luna encontró esperanza y ansiedad y en el de Theo desesperación y miedo. Fue la motivación que necesitaba.

_-entonces tengo una nueva misión?-_ por la expresión en el rostro de los amigos entendió que ellos estaban esperando esa respuesta.

_-y la que más te gusta leona, vas a tener que leer mucho e investigar_- al fin había respirado Theo.

_-Mione, no te imaginas lo feliz que nos haces_- pudo agregar Luna mientras sus dulces ojos celestes dejaban caer las primeras lágrimas.

- _ya saben que por Uds soy capaz de salir por el mundo para buscar una solución…los__quiero como a mis hermanos_- miró a Theo- _tú te lo ganaste con solo amar a Luna- _le aclaró al castaño-_y ahora qué van a hacer, quieren que cenemos juntos?_

La rubia secó su lágrimas y se puso de pie – _esta noche no podemos, cenaremos con mi padre pero en unos días estaremos de regreso al Colegio, debemos estar para nuestras reuniones con los Gobernadores, soy la primera y quiero preparar muy bien mi paseo por los bosques….porque qué mejor que ellos vean con sus ojos las criaturas que estudiarán los alumnos?_

_-aunque a varias de ellas solo las veas tú mi vida- _acotó Theo y recibió un manotazo en la nuca de parte de la castaña que contenía una risa- _es verdad!_

Luna lo acarició_- pero si yo las veo quizás alguien más lo haga amor, tú ya puedes ver los nargles de Draco o me equivoco?_- lo miró fijamente, él asintió- _ves…ya estás pareciéndote a mí_- añadió triunfal…

_-jajajajajja, los nargles de Draco_- Hermione miró burlona a Theo.

_-sí y son idénticos a los tuyos_- Theo respondió cortando la carcajada de Hermione- _vamos amor, dejemos a la bibliotecaria en lo suyo_…- la abrazó-_gracias leona._

_-de nada_- respondió seria- _mejor vete antes que te hechice muy feo, infantil_.

_-adiós Hermione, y muchas gracias_- saludó Luna y se fueron dejando a la castaña pensando en sus nargles.

**0O0O0O0O0**

En uno de los pasillos del hospital mágico Malcolm esperaba noticias del profesor de Encantamientos. Estaba sentado, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un sanador se paró delante de él.

-_profesor McGonagall_?- el castaño se incorporó raudamente- _soy el sanador Creevy, mucho gusto en conocerlo_- extendió la mano- _tome asiento por favor, me temo que no son buenas noticias, las que tengo para darle._

Una hora después de haber hablado con el sanador, recibir una copia de la historia clínica del profesor Flitwick y despedirse del anciano, se regresó a Hogwarts.

Cuando salió de la chimenea encontró el despacho de su tía vacío, algo raro pues ella le había dicho que lo esperaría.

Se encaminó hacia la salida de la dependencia cuando sintió voces que venían hacia él, entonces decidió volver sobre sus pasos y esperar en el despacho.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vió que su tía no venía sola sino que la mujer que había amado hace un tiempo, la que lo había sacado de su sitio especial, entraba tras ella. Pero ella tampoco venía estaba sola sino que venía de la mano del único hombre que lo molestaba con solamente su aristocrática presencia.

-_Malcolm menos mal que llegaste_- Minerva se acercó a él con una sonrisa clara- _permíteme presentarte a la Srta Pansy Parkinson, la nueva sanadora de Hogwarts_.

La morena se había quedado helada, frente a ella estaba de pie, con un gesto adusto en su rostro, el único hombre que la había amado sin esperar nada a cambio.

_-Sanadora, mucho gusto-_ el castaño estiró su mano indiferente, ella la tomó y cientos de imágenes regresaron a su mente- _Malcolm McGonagall, soy el nuevo profesor de Transfiguraciones._

_- profesor-_ respondió secamente, Draco no la había soltado y los miraba detenidamente.

-_por favor, viviremos todos juntos así que pueden llamarse por el nombre_- refutó Minerva- _dime Malcolm que ocurrió con Filius?_

_-lo siento tía, me distrajeron las presentaciones-_ habló parco- _me parece que tendrás que buscar un reemplazo para la clase de Encantamientos, tu querido amigo está muy enfermo, su cuerpo no es el mismo, consecuencias de la guerra y los años vividos, ya no estará en condiciones de dirigir una clase._

_-eso me lo temía, es una lástima que no estuvieras aquí Pansy, a él le hubiera gustado que te hicieras cargo de su salud, pero entonces debo organizar su estadía en el colegio…..éste es el único hogar que conoce._

_-creo que estará muy bien cuidado en San Mungo, tengo varios amigos de confianza allí, me interiorizaré lo mismo._

_-por más que sería lo indicado, no creo que él quiera irse de acá y lo entiendo, yo en su lugar querría lo mismo-_ explicó Minerva.

_- te dejo tía una copia de su historia clínica, ahora me retiro_- saludó a todos y cuando se disponía a salir se encontró con el matrimonio Nott que ingresaba apurado.

_-Pansy!-_ comentó efusivamente Theo_- ven aquí pequeña y salúdame como corresponde!_- ella lo abrazó con mucha emoción, se notaba que había un gran cariño entre ellos- _te presento a mi amada Luna, mi esposa pero ya la conoces o sea que no es una presentación oficial pero sí como mi esposa_- se trababa fruto de la emoción del reencuentro.

_-hola Pansy, te encuentras bien ya, encontraste lo que buscabas?-_la sorprendió la rubia Nott.

-_Lovegood siempre tan perceptiva_- le dio un beso suave- _y si, lo encontré y lo perdí también-_ explicó mirando a Malcolm.

_-permiso-_ Hermione hizo su aparición y se tensó por las presencias en el despacho-_Parkinson_- saludó seca.

_-Granger, vaya, vaya, cuántas sorpresas….la princesa de Gryffindor ha regresado, sus súbditos deben estar de parabienes._

_-la princesa de Slytherin decidió mostrar su marca de nuevo?_- respondió Hermione muy molesta, claramente disgustada, no sabía si era por la presencia de su enemiga de épocas escolares o porque Draco la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura.

_-Señoras y señores pueden tomar asiento por favor? tengo que comunicarles una decisión que tomé por los hechos suscitados. Ya veía o temía, para ser más correcta, que esto sucedería._

_-qué ocurrió Minerva? me asustas_- preguntó Hermione.

_-Filius no podrá seguir al frente de sus clases, entonces debo buscarle un reemplazo._

_-él está enfermo, no lo sabíamos?_- dijo Luna apenada por la noticia.

-_su condición venía desmejorando con el correr de los años, era de esperarse un momento así, en fin debemos buscar un reemplazo de urgencia, aunque faltan unos meses es todo un trámite la elección, debo llamar a concurso y entrevistar a los posibles postulantes al cargo- _se notaba el desanimo en el rostro de la anciana.

_-y alguien que asuma el puesto solo por este año? Digo alguien que conozca las clases del profesor, un ex alumno?_- aportó Pansy con una intención clara.

_-la única opción probable es Cedric Diggory_- acotó Theo y se arrepintió su sus palabras pues Draco y sobre todo Hermione lo fulminaron con la mirada- _no sé de nadie más, es más recuerdo que alguna vez él fue ayudante del querido Filius._

_-excelente idea profesor Nott, cómo no pensé en él?_- se lamentaba la anciana directora_- ya mismo le enviaré la propuesta_- se sentó en su antiguo sillón y empezó a redactar la nota pero se detuvo bruscamente y miró a su joven y nuevo personal como si fueran sus alumnos otra vez- _gracias a todos ya pueden retirarse_.

Comenzaron a salir en silencio pero Hermione se detuvo en la puerta, Draco pasó por su lado y la escudriñó, se notaba muy disgustado pero ella no le bajó la mirada, al contrario le hizo frente.

_- vamos Draco, muéstrame tus aposentos_- escuchó a Pansy que le susurraba, la castaña apretó sus puños.

_-por supuesto cariño_ –le respondió él sin dejar de mirar a la bibliotecaria- _como siempre tendrás ese honor que otras sueñan-_ y sin esperar un gesto o una réplica de Hermione salieron de la mano tras el matrimonio Nott.

Malcolm había escuchado el intercambio de palabras, sin embargo se acercó a la castaña que estaba más que molesta por las recientes noticia, tomó su mano y la besó – _quieres cenar conmigo en Hogsmeade?_- la invitación la hizo en voz alta para que la escucharan los que acababan de salir y surtió efecto, pues Pansy se detuvo en la escalera para escuchar y Draco disimuladamente esperó por ella ansioso por la respuesta de Hermione.

-_me encantaría Malcolm pero que te parece si vienes a mi departamento, yo cocinaré para ti-_ contragolpeó la castaña.

_-blanco o tinto?_

_-de los dos?_

_-perfecto, a qué hora llego?_

_-en media hora estaré lista, búscame en la biblioteca y salimos juntos, te parece?_

_-allí estaré entonces._

Malcolm se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se encontró con los Slytherin abrazados- _permiso, no quiero interrumpir_ – agregó secamente y empujando a Draco con el hombro descendió y se alejó a su despacho.

_-querida necesitas algo?-_ preguntó Minerva pero Hermione negó y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Por suerte no encontró a nadie en su descenso hasta que llegó a la gárgola. Draco estaba esperando por ella, solo, Pansy estaba a unos metros hablando animadamente con el matrimonio Nott.

-_parece que tendrás un año escolar movidito Granger_- comentó entre dientes.

_-déjame es paz Malfoy, mantente alejado de mí_- le respondió tensando su mandíbula.

_-espero que disfrutes tu cena_- habló fulminándola con la mirada.

_- no sabes cuánto lo haré_- le refutó y se alejó sin voltear rumbo a la biblioteca. Sus pasos eran tan fuertes que retumbaban por todo el piso.

**0O0O0O0O0**

_-Minerva, Minerva_- se lamentaba el retrato de Severus Snape que había permanecido en silencio durante la improvisada reunión- _parece que tendrás con lidiar con viejos rencores escolares._

_-no lo creo así, mi querido Severus, ya son adultos y sabrán comportarse_- respondió la actual directora mientras terminaba de redactar una carta a Cedric.

_-en cambio yo creo que los viejos amores han regresado quizás con más intensidad que hace unos años-_ apuntó Albus y sus palabras sorprendieron a Minerva e hicieron que el retrato de Severus rodara los ojos y bufara de fastidio.

* * *

><p>Después de larga ausencia regreso.<p>

Perdón a todas mis queridas amigas.

No volverá a ocurrir.

Gracias por estar ahí, todavía.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**PRESUNTOS IMPLICADOS**_

Hermione había terminado su tarea diaria en la biblioteca y se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, tomó su bolso y apagó las luces de su santuario. Cuando salió se topó de frente con la nueva sanadora del colegio que se dirigía hacia allí.

Las mujeres se enfrentaron en un juego de miradas en el que ninguna quería claudicar.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Se escudriñaban, se estudiaban, casi parecía un duelo solo que en sus manos ya no había varitas, sino algunos libros y pergaminos.

Detrás de la castaña apareció Malcolm y la tomó de la cintura con una confianza que ella no le había dado pero aún así se sintió cómoda y no se alejó, como habría sido su reacción en otras oportunidades, a menos que fuera Malfoy.

Darse cuenta de esto sí la incomodó y se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

_**- lista Hermione?**_- preguntó Malcolm y ella asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a la morena y ahora molesta sanadora- _**entonces no demoremos nuestra cena**_ – agregó- _**buenas noches Srta Parkinson, hasta mañana.**_

Cuando la inusual pareja intentó avanzar Pansy los detuvo- _**es solo un instante y prometo después dejar que….. disfruten de su noche**_- remarcó con disgusto.

_**-dime qué necesitas Parkinson- **_preguntó la bibliotecaria_**.**_

- _**Te traigo una lista de libros, la directora me indicó que era a ti a quien debía hacerlos llegar, además de algunas guías prácticas para estudiantes de los últimos años que deseen en algún momento continuar los estudios médicos-**_ extendió un pergamino el cual fue tomado por Hermione.

La castaña lo estudiaba con detenimiento cuando Malcolm la interrumpió- _**mi querida creo que por hoy es suficiente-**_ con un movimiento grácil de su varita desapareció el papel- _**no te preocupes que mañana lo encontrarás en tu larga lista de asuntos pendientes, en la carpeta marrón, ¿dentro de tu escritorio?-**_ le sonrió ante la mirada estupefacta de la bibliotecaria y la no grata sorpresa de Pansy- _**ahora tenemos una cita en curso.**_

Hermione no sabía a qué se debía tanta atención e insistencia de parte de Malcolm pero supuso que si lo hacía delante de otra mujer y sobre todo delante de, para ella, esta desagradable mujer, era porque algo se traía entre manos y la castaña estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

_**-tienes razón**_ – le sonrió cómplice y miró a Pansy- _**mañana a primera hora me pondré en campaña, ahora si nos disculpa, buenas noches**_- se alejaron sin pronunciar más palabras y salieron del castillo.

Dentro de la gran edificación la aristocrática sanadora intentaba esconder las lágrimas y la angustia que le había provocado la indiferencia de Malcolm.

_**-me lo merezco por imbécil**_ –susurró mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de la Directora, su vía de escape hacia su mundo de soledad voluntaria.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Malcolm McGonagall había mantenido el imperturbable silencio respeto a lo que había sucedido en el colegio, la conversación durante la cena había transitado por temas de poca importancia, meros formalismos y anécdotas hasta que tocaron lo sucedido durante las épocas oscuras.

_**-la sanadora Parkinson**_ – avanzó el castaño- _**parece que tu relación con ella no fue agradable ¿o me equivoco?**_

Hermione puso su copa de vino sobre la mesa y sonriendo respondió- _**estábamos en casas opuestas, nunca me llevé bien con gente de Slytherin, bueno…..nadie de mi antigua casa lo hacía.**_

_**-Eso me imaginé, hubo un duelo de miradas, que me llevó a pensar que en cualquier momento sacarían las varitas- **_se burló.

_**-me vas a explicar a qué se debió tanta farsa Malcolm? O debo suponer que ya conocías a Pansy de antes? **_

La miró por sobre la copa, no bebió- _**conocí a una mujer igual a ella, en Alemania, hace unos años atrás….para mí fue muy importante pero a los pocos meses se fue de mi lado.**_

La castaña esperó que continuara, respetó su pausa.

_**- La amé mucho**_- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y sonrió de costado_**- creo que al verla hoy supe que mi amor sigue allí –**_regresó su mirada a Hermione- _**como así también el dolor por el abandono.**_

-_**Puedes contar conmigo Malcolm, si necesitas una amiga en quién confiar**_ –tomó su mano por encima de la mesa- _**yo más que nadie sabe cómo te sientes.**_

_**-Gracias linda-**_ sonrió sincero y le dio un apretujón de manos- _**aunque creo que en tu situación el implicado no perdió su oportunidad de acercarse e intentarlo otra vez…**_

_**- algo así- **_respondió ella alejando su mano- _**pero lo nuestro es imposible, aunque se resiste a entenderlo.**_

-_**Sin embargo el profesor Malfoy es insistente, digo, no se conforma con un no tan fácilmente.**_

Ella lo miró sin entender- _**¿qué tiene que ver Malfoy?-**_preguntó y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que él estaba insinuando- _**no, no Malcolm, Draco Malfoy no es el presunto implicado-**_ Hermione se reía ante la perspectiva de que el rubio petulante se hubiera cruzado en su camino con otro propósito que no sea fastidiarle la existencia.

_**-¿no es él?**_

_**-Nooo**_ –negó con ímpetu desmedido- _**cómo se te ocurre?, Malfoy y yo no nos soportamos ni diez minutos juntos, a menos que tengamos nuestras varitas listas, jajajjajaja, cómo crees! Malfoy?-**_ la risa de la castaña y el énfasis con que negaba la posibilidad de que pudo ser su antiguo compañero de estudios quien le había roto el corazón fue sospechoso para Malcolm.

_**-está bien, te creo pero en él hay algo que no termino de entender….siempre aparece junto a ti en los momentos menos indicados- **_razonó mientras ella levantaba la vajilla usada de la mesa.

_**- en los más indicados sería adecuado decir**_- susurró la castaña para sí.

_**-decías algo Hermione?**_

_**-nada importante Malcolm**_ – se hizo la desentendida mientras se dirigía a la cocina- _**¿qué vas a hacer con Parkinson?**_

Él la había seguido_**- no hay nada para hacer Hermione, ella me dijo que no era digna de mi amor, ni el de nadie, me pidió que no me enamorara, lo cual no obedecí y luego se marchó. Punto. **_

_**-y vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados?-**_ lo miró inquieta_**- pasaron varios años y hoy te diste cuenta que la sigues amando.**_

_**-sí, es así, pero el dolor es igual de intenso**_ – se apoyó en la heladera- _**escucha Hermione**_ - se arregló la castaña cabellera- _**no hay nada por lo que luchar, nada….en mí lugar qué harías?, estarías dispuesta a escuchar a quien te rompió el corazón ,las razones de su conducta?**_

Lo miró seriamente- _**en mi caso no hay mucho que explicar Malcolm, solo que ya no me amaba como yo a él, me lo dijo cuando creí que podríamos vivir nuestro amor en paz, él no me había anticipado que no me enamorara**_- le entregó una taza de café- _**no es lo mismo que te sucedió a ti…..además en el colegio se notó que a ella le sorprendió tu presencia tanto o más que a ti la suya….y no te pasó desapercibida el enojo evidente en su cara cuando nos vió salir juntos…..eso significa algo pero si no te quieres arriesgar a averiguar qué es nunca podrás olvidarla y empezar una vida libre o tener una segunda oportunidad.**_

-_**vaya bibliotecaria….¿psicología en tus largas horas entre libros?-**_ se burló.

_**-cállate idiota**_- reía divertida- _**pero tienes razón**_.

_**-Será mejor me que vaya, mañana temprano debo ir a ver al profesor Flitwick**_-caminaban hacia la puerta principal.

Hermione abrió la puerta que daba hacia la escalera exterior que terminaba en un coqueto jardín. Su departamento era el único con salida propia y no compartida como los otros tres, por eso mismo ella había insistido en conseguirlo a como dé lugar. Pero mucho no le costó, ser la heroína del mundo mágico tenía sus ventajas.

_**-no es necesario que me acompañes, ya es tarde**_- se preocupó el profesor de Transfiguración.

-_**No te alarmes, todos me conocen y aquí no corro riesgo, como tú tampoco camino a tu casa.**_

Él se acercó y la abrazó efusivamente, ella le devolvió el detalle - _**gracias por la cena de hoy y la terapia también, espero que no sea la única.**_

_**-si necesitas mis consejos y compañía ya sabes dónde encontrarme pero la próxima invitas tú….pero no lo hagas delante de Pansy, no quisiera morir antes de ver ingresar a mi hermano al colegio.**_

_**- lo prometo –**_le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se alejó de ella.

Hermione regresaba a su departamento cuando sintió que era observada, recorrió con su mirada los alrededores pero solo estaban prendidas las luces de las farolas de la calle y unas pocas de las casas vecinas. Miró hacia el edificio y le extrañó ver una ventana a oscuras, abierta, solo se notaba el movimiento de las cortinas.

_**-Hermione, no seas paranoica, los tiempos de peligro ya quedaron en el pasado**_- se dijo a sí misma pero no dejó de bloquear su puerta con antiguos hechizos usados en otras épocas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La lechuza que se había encargado de llevar la tan preciada buena nueva descansaba en una esquina del pulcro estudio.

La persona que había recibido el sobre no podía esconder, ni quería disimular la sonrisa que estaba pintada en su rostro. Leía y releía la misiva, aún así en algún momento pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero la firma y sello de la casa de altos estudios tiraban por tierra sus temores.

Así lo encontró su todavía esposa cuando ingresó al lugar, llevando una tetera y dos tazas, ritual que se repetía dos o tres veces por semana.

-_**¿buenas noticias Cedric?-**_ preguntó indiferente mientras servía una taza y le acerca a su marido.

_**-no vas a creerlo Cho**_- respondió sin siquiera levantar la mirada del papel, ya a esa altura de la tarde, ajado- _**es una pedido de la Directora McGonagall para que forme parte del staff de profesores.**_

La morena por la sorpresa nada agradable dejó caer la taza en la bandeja_**- lo siento, qué torpe- **_intentó disimular su malestar- _**pero ¿por qué?, digo**_- trataba de controlar su ira- ¿_**ahora? y ¿el profesor Flitwick? Porque me imagino que será a ocupar esa asignatura.**_

_**- muy bien no lo explica, solo que es tomar su cargo mientras él está con licencia por enfermedad**_ –frunció el ceño- _**eso no me deja tranquilo, no recuerdo que Filis haya dejado su puesto antes y menos por estas razones**_- se puso de pie- _**en fin**_ _**mañana a primera hora me llegaré por el colegio para interiorizarme del tema y ponerme a las órdenes de Minerva.**_

Cho se atragantó con el té, o con su odio- _**¿vas a aceptar?- **_preguntó casi histérica- _**Pero desde cuándo haces algo que no tenías completamente planeado Cedric, no es tu forma de manejarte y menos si se trata de enseñar –**_ el castaño estaba por responderle- _**ya sé, no me digas que es tu deber de devolverle al colegio lo que tanto te dio –**_ironizaba- _**pero de todas maneras no me parece atinado que ocupes un puesto, a menos que sea una propuesta formal y definitiva – **_explicaba disgustada- _**y no un mero llamado de última hora como para salir del paso.**_

_**-Es lo que siempre quise Cho y lo sabes muy bien, enseñar en Hogwarts es mi sueño, es mi meta y ahora que Jane ingresará a la escuela mucho mejor, estaré más tranquilo estando cerca de ella.**_

_**-¿A cuál Jane te refieres?-**_ preguntó mientras dejaba su taza de mala gana en la bandeja y se ponía de pie.

_**- A nuestra hija por supuesto Cho**_- se molestó por la sugerencia- _**pero de todas maneras estar en el colegio me dará la oportunidad de poder aclarar y explicarle a Hermione**_- caminó hacia ella- _**lo sabes bien Cho, siempre me impulsaste a intentarlo, eres mi mejor amiga y ¿qué mejor oportunidad que ésta? **_– la miró sincero.

Ella lo abrazó, intentaba controlar su carácter, tan apacible a los ojos de otros pero llena de odio y resentimiento que solo su amiga conocía- _**por supuesto Cedric, perdóname, es que fue la sorpresa de saber que no estarías aquí, voy a sentirme muy sola sin tu compañía- **_susurró entre sus brazos.

_**- siempre estaré para lo que necesites Cho**_ –la miró con ternura- _**si no siguiera queriendo a Hermione ten por seguro que solo tú serías la mujer que necesito a mi lado.**_

_**-lo sé Cedric-**_ una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos negros_**- lo sé**_ – lo besó suavemente y se alejó de allí- _**te dejo solo para que escribas tu carta de aceptación, es lo que corresponde en estos casos.**_

La morena cerró la puerta del estudio y secó sus lágrimas de un manotazo, caminó de prisa hacia el perchero y tomó su capa negra, abrió la puerta tratando no hacer ruido y en silencio salió a la calle. Dobló en la esquina hacia un baldío y desapareció.

Con pasos suaves, con la intención de que no notaran su presencia se perdió por los oscuros callejones de la zona más tenebrosa del mundo mágico. Con su varita tocó un ladrillo húmedo de la derruída pared y la puerta secreta apareció.

Cho la abrió sin dudarlo e ingresó a aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía.

_**- mi niña, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti**_- se escuchó una voz entre el humo del incienso que abundaba en aquella botica- ¿_**a qué se debe tu cordial presencia?-**_ preguntó la anciana de ojos velados.

_**-quiero lo mismo que me diste hace años atrás**_- respondió sin explicar más.

La misteriosa mujer caminó a tientas por el negocio sin chocar con nada en el camino, a pesar de su ceguera ella se movía con seguridad. Se perdió tras una sucia cortina y a los minutos regresó con una pequeña bolsita de cuero negro.

_**-¿ya sabes cómo usarlo o debo recordártelo?**_

_**-dímelo otra vez**_- ordenó la joven bruja.

La vieja se sentó en un desvencijado sofá_**- ven a mi lado, pequeña Cho**_- señaló un almohadón a su lado, cuando la morena se ubicó la anciana prosiguió- _**toma un pelo de quien quieres alejar de tu esposo, uno tuyo y lo dejas tres noches a la luz de la luna, la cuarta noche se lo das de beber a él y a la quinta noche lo tendrás en tu cama.**_

_**-había algo más abuela….no recuerdo qué era.**_

_**-Guarda la ropa de cama que usen esa noche y me la traes, yo me ocuparé del resto-**_ palmeó su mano- _**no te fallaré.**_

_**-más te vale abuela, no querrás saber que tu única nieta sea quien te delate ante las autoridades del ministerio por la venta y contrabando de objetos oscuros.**_

_**- lo sé mi niña, lo sé.**_

Cho tomó de mala gana la bolsita y salió sin despedirse. La anciana suspiró con pena y se recostó en el sillón.

-_**ayy mi niña, si me hubieras obedecido la primera vez esto no habría sucedido. Tu sed de venganza hacia esa joven no tiene sentido, ella no te quitó a quien verdaderamente amas.**_

* * *

><p>Gracias por seguir allí.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**ENTRE LIBROS**

La reunión con la directora del colegio había sido extensa, agotadora pero altamente esclarecedora. La ex profesora había detallado la situación, necesitaba que él ocupara el puesto hasta que pudiera abrirse el concurso para ocupar esa vacante definitivamente. Y esto llevaría mucho más tiempo del que disponían aunque Minerva está completamente segura que el puesto sería suyo, sin embargo por reglamentación académica se necesitaba el aval del Consejo de Padres o Gobernadores, como se conocía antiguamente.

Durante el transcurso de la mañana habían evaluado los programas de la materia de acuerdo a cada año. Minerva le había adelantado que tendrían estudiantes en todos los años, por lo tanto la cantidad del alumnado sería mucho mayor que el calculado. Cedric Diggory estaba más que emocionado, ansioso a decir en verdad.

_**-Entonces profesor Diggory, bienvenido**_- se levantó del escritorio y lo abrazó fuerte- _**Cedric, querido, tu madre estaría orgullosa**_- le dijo Minerva maternalmente pues ellas habían sido muy amigas.

_**-lo sé profesora, muchas gracias, espero cumplir con las expectativas**_- deseó.

_**-eso lo doy por descontado, así como que también estarás con nosotros por mucho tiempo**_- palmeó el rostro en un gesto cariñoso- _**ya estás en posesión de la que serán tus dependencias y tu nueva aula profesor Diggory.**_

Cedric agradeció nuevamente y salió del despacho, anhelante, feliz.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensaba en las oportunidades que tendría de verla, hablarle, acercarse de nuevo. En repetidos pasajes de su entrevista con Minerva se había distraído, su mente lo llevaba una y otra vez hacia la mujer que seguramente encontraría en ese colegio y la expectativa de verla en unos instantes lo inquietaba. Pasó sus manos por la cabellera, era un movimiento impensado cuando estaba nervioso, entonces se acercó a uno de los ventanales que daba al lago, respiró profundo, se sentó en el alféizar y dejó que la calma exterior lo invadiera. En su estado de ansiedad no podía presentarse ante ella pues estaba completamente convencido que cometería la misma locura de sus años de adolescentes, lanzarse hacía ella para tenerla entre sus brazos y perderse con el simple roce de sus labios, como tantas veces y con miles de libros como únicos testigos silenciosos.

Media hora después retomó su camino y entonces con pasos seguros se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, caminaba con toda la paz que le proporcionaba saber que sea lo sea, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, él podría verla a diario en el lugar donde habían pasado los mejores momentos de su vida.

Los tiempos habían cambiado, el peligro ya no estaba presente pero el lugar donde había comenzado su amor aún conservaba la magia, era el mismo, Hogwarts, eso para Cedric Diggory significaba algo, tenía un sentido trascendente, su oportunidad de reconquistarla.

Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, arregló su cabellera una vez más e ingresó con cuidado antes de perder la compostura y sonrió al verla sentada en su escritorio. Ella escribía sin distraerse mientras los elfos, inseparables amigos suyos, compañeros de horas adversas caminaban entre las estanterías casi repletas de libros, sin reparar en su presencia. El castaño como tantas veces buscó en su saco y extrajo un paquete que puso delante de ella y le dijo en un susurro – _**aquí tienes para tus neuronas, los vas a necesitar.**_

Hermione detuvo su tarea imprevistamente por la sorpresa y una mancha de tinta quedó estampada donde estaba escribiendo, el corazón se le aceleró, levantó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos celestes tan claros como el mar en calma, aquellos ojos donde tantas veces se había perdido y pedía no ser encontrada.

-_**hola Cedric**_- saludó y puso la pluma en el tintero mientras se ponía de pie- _**o mejor dicho bienvenido a Hogwarts profesor Diggory**_- estiró su mano en un gesto protocolar pero sin perder la cálida sonrisa.

Cedric la miró con adoración, siempre ella tan correcta, tan endemoniadamente formal en los sitios que correspondía, otra razón más para amarla. Tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios sin dejar de mirarla _**– es la mejor bienvenida de todas, muchas gracias Srta bibliotecaria.**_

Hermione se sintió intimidada y quitó su mano con delicadeza- _**¿gusta sentarse?-**_ señaló una silla frente a ella que él tomó con cuidado y le obedeció- _**tengo entendido que debemos acordar algunos libros que podría necesitar para impartir sus clases o los de consultas de sus alumnos**_-no podía parar de hablar, eso sucedía cuando él la ponía nerviosa- _**acá justamente tengo un inventario de libros de Encantamientos en sus distintos niveles con sus referencias , además una lista de los diversos artículos relacionados con su materia y una de los diversos autores que tenemos en la biblioteca**_- buscó entre sus carpetas y sacó varios pergaminos que le entregó- _**puede quedárselos son copias, y este es el detalle de la bibliografía que ya había acordado con el profesor Flitwick para el uso de los estudiantes durante el cursado, creo que puede ser de mucha ayuda- **_Cedric la miraba y su risa iba agrandándose con cada palabra que salía de sus labios regordetes- _**por cierto**_ _**deberá verlo está más que contento de que sea Ud quien lo reemplace**_- agregó mientras uno de los elfos le acercaba un gran libro-_**muchas gracias es lo que necesitaba**_- lo puso encima del atestado escritorio y lo miró esperando que él dijera al menos una palabra_**- ¿dije algo gracioso?**_

_**-Primero, ¿vas a dejar de tratarme de Ud y segundo, vas a ver lo que hay en el paquete?-**_ preguntó risueño.

-_**Por supuesto, disculpa, sí voy a tratarte sin tantas formalidades pero primero son las obligaciones y mis deberes para con los profesores**_- se excusó.

_**-no esperaba menos de ti Hermione pero pensé que podríamos pasar esa etapa y tratarnos más amistosamente, teniendo en cuenta lo que vivimos tú y yo.**_

_**-ahí te equivocas Cedric, mi trato hacia ti será meramente profesional**_- replicó molesta

_**-no te enfades, no es mi intención que te molestes, sino que pensé que a pesar que lo nuestro….**_

_**-no hay un "nuestro" entre nosotros, profesor Diggory-**_ lo interrumpió de mala gana- _**y si no necesita nada más sería mejor que esta charla quede acá- **_el humor de la castaña había dado un giro imprevisto, la cordialidad había quedado atrás.

_**-Hermione, no seas injusta…**_-quiso retomar su punto.

_**-No te atrevas a hablarme de justicia, Cedric Diggory**_- interrumpió por segunda vez.

_**-¿quieres comer conmigo esta noche?**_- soltó sin dudarlo un segundo.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras.

_**-Por favor, necesito que me escuches, tengo tanto que decirte**_- intentaba con mucho esfuerzo que ella accediera- _**solo una vez, un único encuentro te pido, es lo que necesito para que puedas cambiar tu visión de las cosas y que entiendas por qué me dejé llevar y cometer aquella estupidez hace mucho tiempo.**_

Hermione negó con la cabeza- _**no Cedric, el pasado es mejor dejarlo allí donde quedó**_- dijo con firmeza.

_**-me rehuso a eso precisamente y no sin antes aclarar algunos puntos.**_

-_**Adiós profesor Diggory**_- le dijo terminando la conversación mientras se puso de pié y se dirigía hacia la Sección Restringida.

Cedric la siguió en su rápido andar- _**Hermione, por favor escúchame, necesito decirte algo importante**_- la tomó del brazo antes que avance más allá.

Ella respiró profundamente, intentaba calmarse- _**lo que tengas que decirme hazlo ahora y no volveremos a hablar de este tema Cedric.**_

_**-Estoy tramitando mi divorcio y estoy seguro que podemos tener una oportunidad en el futuro- **_le dijo ansioso por encontrar alguna emoción en el rostro de la mujer que tanto amaba.

-_**Es una lástima para Ud, profesor Diggory pero su decisión llegó tarde**_- la respuesta llegó desde uno de los pasillos, allí Draco pasaba las hojas de un libro sin levantar la vista- _**Hermione ha dejado muy atrás lo que alguna vez sintió por Ud**_-cerró el libro de repente, lo puso en uno de los estantes y se giró hacia ellos, sin embargo Cedric no la había soltado y lo miraba ceñudo- _**¿puede soltar a mi novia por favor? –**_tras el pedido educado una orden estaba escondida.

_**-Malfoy, puedes mantenerte al margen de …..**_

_**-mi querida Granger–**_ ya estaba a su lado- _**debo velar que nada interrumpa tu calma, nos ha costado mucho llegar donde estamos- **_ella abrió la boca para recriminarle pero el rubio puso un dedo en su boca- _**ni lo intentes**_.

Cedric la soltó sin ganas- _**Uds no están en una relación, yo lo habría sabido**_- les recriminó-_**Hermione mírame, ¿es cierto lo que el profesor Malfoy está diciendo?**_

_**-Menos mal que los encuentro juntos**_- Luna apareció tras ellos en su aura encantadora _**- hola Cedric, me preguntaba cuándo volvería a verte y gracias a Merlín que estás aquí-**_ la rubia lo enfrentó con dulzura- _**sabes? Necesito de tu ayuda, debo levitar algunos troncos en el bosque para encerrar armar una cerca gigante y no encuentro a Hagrid, ¿puedes hacerlo tú?**_

-_**Puedo ayudarte yo Luna, en unos minutos me desocupo aquí y lo haremos juntas**_- se ofreció Hermione

_**-creo que el profesor de Encantamientos es el indicado, amiga, él es experto en levitar grandes objetos-**_ habló sin perder de vista a Cedric_**- ¿no es así profesor?**_

Draco ahogó una carcajada simulando un acceso de tos- _**disculpen**_- tomó de la mano a Hermione- _**ven cariño, necesito un vaso de agua**_- la sacó de allí dejando a Luna y a Cedric solos.

Caminaron hasta el escritorio y ella le dio un vaso de mala gana- _**¿qué es lo que intentas Draco Malfoy?-**_ inquirió la castaña.

_**-Salvarte como tantas veces, ¿qué más?-**_ respondió burlón.

-_**No necesito de tu auxilio, quiero que lo sepas**_- le apuntó con el dedo en el pecho.

_**-Eso no opinabas en las vacaciones navideñas**_- le retrucó.

Ella bufó y se dio vuelta pues regresaban Luna y Cedric.

-_**Hasta la noche Hermione, Draco, no olviden que los esperamos a cenar-**_ se despidió la Sra. Nott.

_**-Por nada del mundo nos perderíamos nuestra cena semanal Luna, dile a Theo que llevaré postre**_- respondió Draco por los dos-_**Profesor Diggory, estaremos viéndonos más seguido. Saludo a su familia de nuestra parte.**_

El castaño no respondió y salió tras Luna.

_**-Creo que la influencia de Theo está haciendo mella en Luna**_- soltó el rubio_**-¿tú qué opinas, querida?**_

_**-Deja de llamarme así…**_

_**-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?-**_ la interrumpió- _**caramelos de todos los sabores-**_ evidenció al abrir el paquete que le había dado Cedric.

Hermione le quitó de un tirón_**- esto es mío, es un regalo.**_

_**-Está muy mal si no los compartes leona.**_

_**-Vete de mi Biblioteca**_- ordenó la castaña.

Sonrió de lado –_**paso por ti a las siete de la tarde en punto.**_

_**-no pienso seguirle el jueguito a Luna y menos a ti**_- casi le grita.

_**-pero solo es una reunión de amigos**_- se burlaba él- _**y cálmate leona, estamos en una biblioteca.**_

_**-no cuenten conmigo**_- finalizó ella muy enojada y se alejó hacia la sección prohibida.

Draco la miró irse, se giró a la salida y masculló_**- eso ya veremos Granger.**_

_**-**_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Frederick caminaba con su padre por el Callejón Diagon inmersos en una de sus charlas de padre e hijo, el destino era Flourish y Blotts. Allí se toparon con la familia Potter, Ginny lucía un hermoso vientre abultado y en la cara de Harry podía verse el orgullo de todo futuro padre. Era un varón escuchó cuando le había contado a su padre, aunque sus curiosos ojos no dejaban de ver a la tan famosa cicatriz.

_**-¿todavía te despierta curiosidad Frederick?-**_ Ginny lo sorprendió

- _**un poco tía**_- confesó- _**es que escuchar lo que vivieron juntos de boca de mi hermana no siempre es lo más objetivo, así solo sé un lado de la historia.**_

_**-tu hermana, Ron y yo a pesar de estar en constante peligro debíamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones sin importar el riesgo.**_

_**- no lo dudo, solo que me interesaría conocer la versión de aquellas personas que tuvieron que quedarse, sufrir, aparentar y por qué no también, librar su batalla pero del mismo lado de Voldemort sin compartir sus absurdos ideales de supremacía-**_ explicó el castaño menor.

_**-Frederick**_ – habló su padre con voz demandante_**- lo que intentas explicar que sea respetuosamente.**_

Harry sonrió por la valentía del niño- _**no hay problemas William, entiendo dónde quiere llegar, tiene mucho de Hermione y seguro que intenta defender a quienes él considera tuvieron menos oportunidad de demostrar su valor.**_

_**- No, solo intento decir que hubo muchos que lucharon por sus creencias porque fue esa la manera en que fueron educados y que ahora son discriminados por la sociedad mágica que en estos tiempos está al mando.**_

_**-Algo así como un cambio de nombre pero los mismos prejuicios?**_- intervino Ginny.

_**-sí tía Ginny, no deberían los adultos replantearse eso?-**_ preguntó irónicamente con un dejo de inocencia.

_**-Por supuesto que sí Frederick, pensamos de la misma manera**_- le respondió la pelirroja y acarició su mejilla- _**cuando seas grande serás un gran político**_- vaticinó.

_**-Creo que todavía es prematuro aventurarnos en el futuro de Frederick-**_ intervino su padre riendo_**- aún no comenzó sus estudios básicos, yo procuro que tenga una visión generalizada de lo que podría optar, sin dejar de lado la enseñanza muggle. Lo mismo quise para mi hija y ahora está teniendo sus frutos.**_

Harry no había dejado de mirar a Frederick y sonrió de lado, este Granger tendría las oportunidades que su hermana no había conseguido en sus épocas escolares, el pequeño de pelo revoltoso se haría escuchar en Hogwarts y daría más de una sorpresa apenas pusiera un pie allí.

_**-Pienso como tú Frick, todavía es un punto que debemos mejorar, la integración mágica, ¿te refieres a eso?**_

_**-si tío Harry, zanjar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro.**_

_**-el pasado nos define hijo**_- opinó el Sr. Granger.

_**-no papá, del pasado debemos aprender qué hicimos mal y enmendarlo en el presente para asegurar un futuro promisorio.**_

-_**Por Morgana, si hasta parece que estoy escuchando a Hermione otra vez**_- dijo Ginny.

_**-Misma sangre, mismas creencias**_- sentenció el odontólogo mientras Harry asentía.

Estaban parados junto al inicio de las estanterías tan concentrados en el pequeño debate de ideas que no se habían percatado de la pareja de magos que seguía la charla con atención. Ella con delicadeza tomó el libro que había elegido y su esposo lo adjuntó a los que él compraría y se encaminaron a la caja.

Frederick fue el primero en verlos y abrió los ojos sorprendido, el mago era idéntico a alguien que conocía. Harry siguió su mirada y se encontró con el matrimonio Malfoy.

-_**Sr y Sra. Potter, buenos días**_- saludó Lucius muy formal casi indiferente mientras de Narcisa los miraba con una tímida sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron al verla no así cuando miraron a Lucius.

-_**Una interesante charla por cierto**_- habló Narcisa mirando al niño y Lucius bufó mientras se alejó de ellos.

_**-Narcisa, le presento al Sr. William Granger y a su hijo Frederick**_- habló Harry- _**caballeros ella es la Sra. Narcisa Black Malfoy.**_

-_**Un placer señora Malfoy, escuché hablar de usted**_- la saludó el muggle con inusual dedicación y ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

_**- hola señora, ¿usted es la madre de Draco?**_- preguntó Frederick repentinamente y ella asintió con tristeza- _**pues déjeme decirle que su hijo es genial**_ – soltó sin filtro y la rubia lo miró con curiosidad_**- lo conocí hace un tiempo, lo invité a tomar un helado y ahora voy a tenerlo como profesor el Hogwarts- **_se entusiasmó.

_**-¿Es cierto eso, él va a enseñar en el colegio?-**_ indagó mirando a Harry y Ginny.

_**-Es un hecho señora Narcisa, es el nuevo profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la casa de Slytherin- **_habló Ginny que había notado la emoción en la rubia.

_**-No lo sabía- **_se lamentó y su pena se hizo evidente-_** hace unos días llegamos de una larga estadía en el extranjero**_- se excusó- _**es bueno recibir tan gratas noticias-**_ Frederick la miraba sin entender pero aún así guardó silencio_**- ¿son parientes de Hermione Granger?**_

_**-Soy su padre **_–respondió el Sr Granger- _**y el pequeño hermano es el que empieza este año su educación mágica.**_

Lucius había regresado y la tomó de la cintura _**- vamos querida, no demoremos más, Sra. Potter, caballeros, adiós- **_se despidieron y abandonaron el lugar sin que ella pudiera averiguar más de su amado hijo.

Una vez en la Mansión Lucius se encaminó al despacho que estaba siendo acondicionado por varios elfos, Narcisa lo siguió y lo increpó_**- ¿por qué no me dijiste que Draco estará en Hogwarts? **_

_**-porque es una noticia que no nos interesa**_- respondió sin mirarla.

_**-Es nuestro hijo Lucius, por supuesto que nos interesa**_- recriminó.

_**-creo que quedó bien establecido que Draco dejó de formar parte de esta familia cuando desobedeció mis órdenes- **_siseó Lucius molesto.

Ella lo miró con frialdad_**- esto**_ _**nunca fue una familia…..éramos una simple pantalla que exhibíamos ante la sociedad solo para tu conveniencia y aquí te digo Lucius Malfoy, yo voy a recuperar a mi hijo-**_ desafió la bruja.

_**-Te lo prohíbo Narcisa**_- siseó amenazante.

_**-Ya no te tengo miedo**_- sentenció y salió del despacho caminando con la altivez que la caracterizaba.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hermione estaba decidida a no acudir a la casa de los Nott pero una carta de Theo acabó por convencerla_**- maldita serpiente manipuladora**_- comentó al leerla. Entonces terminó de arreglarse pues se le hacía tarde.

Esa noche había elegido un atuendo cómodo, lejos de la túnica que usaría en su trabajo y optó por jeans, blusa naranja con apliques dorados en el cuello, zapatos altos negros y dorados, cartera y accesorios haciendo juego. Parada frente al espejo, suspiró mientras guardaba su varita y se dirigió a la salida.

Allí frente a ella estaba su ex caballero de la brillante armadura y su actual pesadilla.

_**-por fin apareces**_- saludó Draco.

Hermione blanqueó los ojos al verlo muy orondo es su impecable traje oscuro- _**¿qué haces acá?**_

_**-vengo a buscarte para ir a la casa de Theo, ¿qué crees tú?**_

_**-Lo que yo creo es mejor que me lo reserve, nunca sales bien parado en mis opiniones**_- comentó la castaña mientras avanzaban por la calle.

_**- Deberías hacer algo con ese cabello-**_ le dijo de repente mientras ponía sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sin entender a qué se refería lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

_**-Suéltalo-**_ le explicó señalando su cabeza y Hermione se sorprendió.

-¿_**Por qué?-**_ no entendía la cuasi orden- _**me llevó mucho tiempo arreglarlo**_- expuso.

Sonriendo de lado agregó socarrón- _**no lo dudo Granger pero así no eres tú**_.

_**-Malfoy no seas tan…..tan…..-**_ninguna palabra adecuada le venía a la mente.

_**-¿Buenmozo, atinado, inteligente, sexy, perfecto?-**_ se burló.

-_**Entrometido, creído, vanidoso, se aplica mejor**_- le replicó sin dudarlo.

_**-no quiero saber qué más opinas de mí, Granger**_ – se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura pegándola a él- _**pero con un poco de tiempo y mientras afianzamos nuestra relación lo descubriré y verás que cambiarás de opinión**_- le susurró mientras ella intentaba alejarse en vano.

_**-más te vale que me sueltes, Malfoy –**_ forcejeó.

_**-te pongo nerviosa leona?**_

_**-ni en tus sueños, oxigenado**_- se movía entre sus brazos para soltarse.

_**- si no te quedas quieta vas a escindirte**_ – le advirtió firme y sin agregar palabra y sin esperar respuesta desaparecieron.

* * *

><p><em>Uno más y mis más humildes disculpas por el retraso.<em>

_Juro solemnemente que volveré pronto._

_Gracias a aquellos que aún siguen allí._


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**SECRETOS DE FAMILIA **

Llegar a las inmediaciones de la residencia Nott, abrazada a Draco Malfoy no es algo que Hermione hubiera esperado en algún momento de su vida pero ni modo, allí estaban.

La castaña con el ceño fruncido y el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona de suficiencia en su estado más puro que no había intentado borrar de su cara desde que se habían encontrado.

La temperamental bruja se apartó de él de una manera no muy educada y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada donde estaba Theo esperando por ellos y esta vez no había algún gesto de burla ni sarcasmo recibiéndola sino todo lo contrario, disculpa, vergüenza y resignación, poco usual en un slytherin.

Hermione lo sobrepasó saludando escuetamente y se dirigió hacia el interior de la confortable "casita", como le gustaba llamar Luna a la mansión Nott.

Sin embargo Draco se detuvo frente a él y en un juego de miradas más un posterior saludo afectuoso se perdieron por los jardines únicamente iluminados por farolas, en una caminata a solas.

La noche estaba estrellada, la brisa fresca y algunos grillos cantaban entre las rosas de Luna. Los pasos sobre la grava resonaban con intensidad.

-_**estás jugando con fuego Draco**_- interrumpió Theo el silencio del rubio que lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa propia de él- _**lo digo en serio, ya no estamos en el colegio, ya dejamos de ser los estúpidos prospectos de mortífagos que jugaban un papel patético de superioridad…ella no es…ya no es la misma…**_

_**-Theo **__– _el rubio quiso excusarse.

_**- Draco, cállate y por una vez maldita vez escúchame**_– ordenó su amigo por lo que el rubio asintió y siguieron su camino hacia el bosquecillo que rodea la mansión, que Theo usara ese tono de voz no era usual en él**- **_**vas a salir magullado, no te abuses de su paciencia, ya lograste acercarte, cuida eso, sinceramente te desconozco a veces**_**-** logró apaciguar su ánimo-_**entiende que esta vez quizás no puedas recuperarte tan pronto.**_

Hermione encontró a Luna en la cocina en lo que para la castaña parecía una sala de atención psiquiátrica para elfos. Dos de ellos se estaban tirando de las ojeras y uno le daba de cabezazos a la alacena de la isla que dominaba la reformada estancia.

_**-Luna…-**_Hermione miraba el espectáculo desconcertada- _**¿qué está sucediendo?**_

La rubia se giró hacia ella sonriente con una bandeja de frutas cortadas prolijamente – _**hola Mione, ¿puedes ayudarme con la fuente de cuscús?**_

La castaña asintió en silencio y la siguió sin dejar de mirar de reojo a los elfos que empezaron a discutir entre ellos una vez que la rubia abandonó la cocina.

En algunas ocasiones era preferible respetar los pedidos de Luna sin cuestionar, sin detenerse siquiera a entender lo que sucedía alrededor y esa noche era una de ellas.

Llegaron a la habitación que Luna más quería, la sala de pintura de una de las antiguas señoras de la casa, muy pocas veces usada por la madre de Theo, como Luna le había contado, ella la había adoptado como su refugio y sitio preferido en la mansión, sin contar la recámara matrimonial, como siempre se encargaba de recalcar su esposo.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, la invadió una sensación de que había ingresado al comedor de algún jeque árabe, o lo que mejor sería decir, a lo que Luna entendía como tal. En el centro del cuarto había instalado una amplia mesa ratona donde estaba ya esperando diversos platos exóticos prolijamente preparados y dispuestos. El cuadro lo completaban varios almohadones de satén y lienzos exóticos sin contar con las telas que caían desde el cielorraso.

_**-¿te gusta?**_ -le preguntó ansiosa_- __**estuve leyendo algunos pasajes de "Las mil y una noche"**__**y me inspiré**_**-** la expresión en el rostro de Luna era de pura emoción y ensueño.

_**-creo que está bien Lunita, nunca estuve en un lugar así pero la ambientación se ve exótica, mmm… como debería ser en esa época**__-_ Hermione da una rápida mirada al entorno y el humo del incienso la distrae, huele a rosas y con Luna no podría ser distinto. Sacude su cabeza, no quiere distraerse de su intención_- __**¿era necesario lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca? Yo podía con Cedric, sin ninguna ayuda.**_

La rubia sin dejar de acomodar los almohadones ni se inmuta en mirarla- _**no fue esa mi intención, yo estaba buscándolo en realidad, necesitaba su ayuda- **_golpea a una con cuidado-_** antes me había topado con la directora y mencionó que ya habían terminado la reunión, lo**__**lógico era que Cedric estuviera contigo**_**- **levanta la vista y su cara soñadora le explica**- **_**por suerte Draco estaba también, quería de veras invitarlos a cenar.**_

Hermione respiró profundamente- _**ese es otro escollo en mi camino, aparece donde no lo llaman y ahora ha planteado que estamos en una relación**_**- **la castaña se inquieta **- **_**¿en qué dimensión podría suceder eso? ni en sus sueños. No tengo intención de estar con nadie, mucho menos con él. Estoy muy bien sola**_– seguía conferenciando mirando a Luna fijamente en clara intención de hacerle entender lo que estaba más que claro para ella**- **_**no tengo ganas ni quiero que se metan más en mi vida amorosa, suficiente con Ginny y Lavender que están buscando candidatos como si fuera una misión- **_se estremeció al recordar el entusiasmo de sus amigas-_** soy una mujer adulta y con bastante cerebro que está saliendo adelante...**_

_**-Una adulta que le pidió al rubio que la besara cuando estaban bailando**_–acotó Luna.

La castaña enmudeció y cerró los ojos avergonzada- _**no me lo recuerdes, no sé en qué estuve pensando en ese instante… fue un lapsus, un impulso desafortunado**__-_respiró profundamente y se tapó el rostro con las manos-_**¿me entiendes verdad?-**_balbuceó.

_**-perfectamente Mione pero tu impulsividad pudo traer consecuencias**_ – susurró Luna y la tomó de la mano para sentarla en un almohadón escarlata con borlas doradas_- __**después seguimos con esto**_- dicho esto Theo y Draco ingresaron a la sala. El rubio soltó una carcajada y palmeó la espalda a su amigo que estaba ruborizado y molesto por la burla.

Hermione aún estaba lamentándose mentalmente de sus impulsos cuando Luna les indicó que se lavaran las manos en un gran fuentón de porcelana que contenía pétalo de rosas. Allí Draco se unió a ella y la observaba burlón mientras levantaba una ceja. La castaña no se dejó amedrentar y le dedicó una mirada de furia, lo que causó que él le sonriera ampliamente. Pero dicha expresión de suficiencia se terminó una vez que estuvieron sentados y notara que no había cubiertos. Fue el turno de la castaña de burlarse en sigilo.

_**-¿no te gusta la comida Draco**_**?-** le preguntó Theo- _**¿o el aristocrático no está acostumbrado a comer usando solo los dedos?-**_ Hermione ahogó una risotada y el rubio les dedicó una mirada fría, casi de desprecio.

La castaña negaba con la cabeza y pensaba, _"ése es el arrogante que conozco"._

_**-¿Mione cómo vas con lo que te pedimos?**_**-** una ansiosa Luna, tan poco común en ella la miró expectante, salvando la situación.

**-**_**Muy bien**__-_se limpió la boca y los enfrentó- _**me interioricé sobre una clínica que se especializa en fertilización, estuve en contacto y obtuve mucha información que me gustaría compartir con Uds cuando terminemos de cenar, si no les importa**_**-** un brillo de entusiasmo apareció en los ojos de Hermione, estaba en lo suyo.

**-**_**Leona, lo que tengas que informarnos pueden hacerlo con total confianza**_- habló Theo- _**el aristocrático es quien nos estuvo ayudando con las pociones y la búsqueda de algún hechizo para que lográramos embarazarnos.**_

_**-aunque Draco me sugirió que cambiara de gallo**_**-** acotó Luna risueña y su comentario no tan inocente logró que Draco sonriera.

_**- alguna vez escuché a alguien decir que sus gallinas no estaban hueveando y que entonces la culpa era del gallo.**_

_**-Pero no hay nada malo con mi gallo**_- justificó la rubia**- **_**él cumple todos los días**_**.**

Draco y Hermione estallaron en risas y Theo deseó desaparecer tras las cortinas que caían mágicamente del techo, o ahorcarse con ellas.

_-__**Amor mío creo que nunca terminaré de acostumbrarme a tus inocentes comentarios**_- besó la mano de su esposa y se dirigió a la castaña- _**prosigue por favor Hermione, cuando termines de reírte por supuesto, si no es mucha molestia.**_

La aludida levantó la mano en señal de rendición y se disculpó**- **_**lo siento, es que…no importa, perdóname**_**-** tomó un poco de agua para aclarar su garganta- _**como decía, esta clínica pertenece a unos de los más encumbrados especialistas en fertilidad y dá la casualidad que conseguí una cita con él para dentro de un mes.**_

_**-¿Tanto tiempo?- **_

**-**_**si Theo y es una suerte pues me dijo la secretaria que usualmente el período de espera es hasta de seis meses pero que si quisiera la atención de otro de los especialistas tendríamos un turno la próxima semana.**_

_**-¿Es el mejor?**_**- p**reguntó Draco preocupado, Hermione asintió- _**perfecto, un mes pasa rápido y para entonces ya habrán terminado sus entrevistas en el colegio**_- les dijo al matrimonio Nott.

_**-Hemos intentado mucho y un mes pasa rápido**_- señaló Luna emocionada y se movió para sentarse luego en el regazo de su esposo_- __**¿quieres que nos vea el otro médico antes?**_

Theo acariciando su rostro suave perdido en sus ojos claros negó con la cabeza- _**para mi amor quiero lo mejor**_ – susurró sobre sus labios y se quedaron así abrazados, acurrucados en su mundo de dulzura y paz.

Unos ojos grises los miraron y luego se encontraron con otros marrones, brillosos. No pudo emitir una palabra, se perdió en esa mirada triste.

Hermione se incomodó y apartó la vista, en ese instante apareció un elfo con una jarra de plata con agua fresca, llenó las copas y se retiró, esto le dio tiempo para recomponerse.

_-__**Entonces será en un mes**_- aseguró y de repente cambió su tono de voz, volviéndose más grave- _**pero debo darles un pantallazo general de lo que se pueden encontrar en un consultorio médico muggle y lo que es más importante, algunos métodos complementarios de estudio**__ –_las palabras de Hermione cayeron como una tormenta inesperada en un día de campo.

Theo tragó grueso y entrecerró los ojos- **¿**_**es normal que se me ericen los vellos del cuerpo?**_**-**susurró su pregunta y solo Luna pudo escucharlo.

-_**Mione, me parece que Terroncito tiene miedo**_- agregó la rubia y Draco se puso tenso.

Sonriendo por el efecto causado en su amigo aclara- _**nada malo hay allí solo que es diferente a lo que usualmente conocen**__- _comienza a dar detalles de la camilla de ginecología, el procedimiento de Papanicolaou, ecografías convencional y trasvaginal, mamografías, tomografías, espermograma, análisis de sangre y hormonales, entre otros, pero lo que más estremecimiento causó en los silenciosos caballeros fue cuando ella les comentó sobre la instrumentación usada en ciertas ocasiones.

_**-quieres decir que van a poner instrumentos a mi mujer en su…en su…-**_ el pobre no podía ni siquiera decirlo.

-_**espéculo se dice amor y va en la vagina si mal no entendí**_-aclaró Luna sonriente ante la sorpresa de Draco que se puso de pie y salió de la habitación impresionado_- __**continúa Mione, todo eso me interesa**__._

_**-Suficiente**_-ordenó Theo- _**ya lograste el efecto deseado Mione, has espantado a Draco y a mí también por cierto**_**- **tomó agua tenía la boca reseca- **¿**_**es cierto todo esto que dijiste?**_

_**-Si Theo, todo es cierto-**_se reía-_** quizás exageré un poco en los detalles, nada es tan tétrico como sé que estás pensando pero no es solo de eso que deseo hablar con Uds dos.**_

En ese instante el rubio regresó a la sala, recompuesto y con el cabello húmedo.

_**-¿Terminaste Leona?-**_ inquirió.

_**-¿Asustado hurón?-**_ se burló

_-__**Asqueado es la palabra.**_

_**-Eres un debilucho, yo sé que sabes mucho más de lo que hablo.**_

_**-Ratona.**_

_**-Engreído**_

_**-estás linda esta noche, ¿aún piensas en mí cuando vas en tu bicicleta a trabajar?**_

Hermione sorprendida por el giro que había tomado el parloteo frunció el ceño y no quiso mirarlo más, cortando así el contrapunto, respiró profundamente y habló- _**volviendo al tema que nos compete, ¿ya han evaluado las otras opciones para ser padres?**_

_**-¿te refieres a la adopción?-**_ el matrimonio se miró y Theo respondió sin quitar los ojos de su esposa- _**solo como último recurso Hermione**_**.**

**-**_**Ya eso me lo habían comentado y**__**está bien pero yo me refería a la maternidad subrogada más comúnmente llamado alquiler de vientre**_**.**

Los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella -_**¿de qué mierda estás hablando?**_

_**- Ese vocabulario deberías cuidarlo Malfoy, eres un profesor ahora- **_lo corrigió pero él ni se inmutó por lo que la castaña decidió ignorarlo - _**es un procedimiento que se está usando mucho entre los muggles, hay legislación inclusive en algunos países**_**- **la observaron en silencio como esperando que prosiguiera, ella resopló- _**básicamente otra mujer lleva el embarazo por la pareja que no pueda hacerlo o no desee hacerlo**_**- **los tres la miraban como si estuviera hablando en arameo- _**Se contrata una mujer que lleva en su vientre un bebé que biológicamente no es su hijo sino de la pareja que lo pidió.**_

_**-¿Eso hacen los muggles?**_**- **preguntó Luna asombrada.

**-**_**así es, pero no quiero abrumarlos con más información, llegado el momento estaré a su disposición para evacuar cualquier duda que les resultare de la entrevista con el médico que calculo las tendrán, con solo verles los rostros afligidos es fácil suponer eso- **_intentó apaciguarlos.

Luna estaba abstraída, meditando cada palabra que Hermione les había soltado. Theo le dio un beso en la frente y la sentó a su lado, sabía que su esposa estaba procesando información calificada.

_-__**Dime, lo del alquiler de vientre ¿funcionaría para los magos?**_

_**-no entiendo a dónde apuntas Luna.**_

_**-si nosotros nos decidimos por este recurso, ¿tendría que ser una bruja o muggle?**_

Hermione frunció el ceño, no había pensado en ese punto, exactamente.

_**- no lo sé**_- confesó perdida- _**es algo que no tuve en cuenta.**_

_**- yo creo que es irrelevante**_** –**aportó Draco y ahora todos los miraban atentos- _**un embarazo muggle o mágico no son distintos ¿o sí?**_

_**-¿cómo los llevó tu madre?**_**-** Theo era quien se había dirigido a Hermione y se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

_**- no muy bien**_ – su rostro se pintó de abatimiento, desazón y pena- _**me contó que durante el mío se sentía como si le robara la energía, en ese momento mi madre era muy joven, tenía veintiún años y luego… tras el parto le diagnosticaron un trastorno cardíaco **__–_recordaba sin mirarlos directamente.

_**-Mione, no!-**_ soltó Luna – _**no es tu culpa.**_

La castaña la miró y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas a punto de salir- _**tú sabes que sí –**_logró decir ahogando un sollozo cuando se tapó la boca con las manos.

Draco las miraba sin entender, cuando buscó en su amigo alguna explicación él se la negó, _después te explico_ pudo leer el rubio en los labios de Theo.

_**-No Mione**_- la rubia se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado- _**tu padre nos contó que su condición no tenía nada que ver contigo, era previa y sin diagnosticar.**_

Hermione se puso de pie- _**disculpen**_ – se secó las lágrimas- _**es mejor que me retire, no me siento bien.**_

Todos se levantaron, Luna aún la tenía de la mano y Theo asintió ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Draco fruncía el ceño, no le gustaba estar ignorante de lo que había ocurrido.

_**-te acompaño hasta la salida-**_ se ofreció Luna-_** ¿estarás bien?**_

Ella asintió_**- debo ver a mi padre- **_explicó-…_**lo necesito**_- pudo agregar.

_**-es lo mejor Leona, dale nuestros saludos**_- agregó Theo.

La triste castaña dirigió su mirada a Draco y solamente lo observó en silencio, aún algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No se despidió y salió de la sala en compañía de Luna, el rubio simplemente la vió partir respetando su dolor.

_**-ven, salgamos de acá, tomemos algo en mi estudio**_-Theo lo invitó poniendo una mano en su espalda mientras caminaban hacia la puerta que momentos antes habían traspasado las brujas.

El clima entre ellos había cambiado notoriamente y Draco no podía entender la causa, aunque pudo concluir lo evidente, un tema muy privado y bastante doloroso para Hermione.

Eso es lo que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.

_**-La madre de Hermione murió cuando nació el pequeño revoltoso**_- Theo le entregó a Draco una copa de whisky de fuego- _**y ella se culpa de eso- **_agregó.

_**- Ya sabía eso me lo contó su hermano- **_tomó un sorbo-_** ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, digo culparse?**_

_**-¿Recuerdas que durante nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts ella, Potter y la comadreja desaparecieron y todo lo demás?**_- el rubio asintió ceñudo- _**Hermione oblivió a sus padres para ponerlos a salvo y los envió a Australia, ya no la recordaban-**_ los ojos grises de Draco no se apartaban de los Theo- _**tampoco podían recordar que su madre no podía tener otro hijo por indicación médica- **_sentenció finalmente.

Draco cayó en cuenta de la triste realidad, sus ojos grises y fríos, más fríos que antes expresaban su disgusto_**- ¿y su padre no puede hacerle entender que no fue así?**_

_**-Conoces de sobra que cuando una idea se le mete en esa cabeza gryffindoriana es difícil hacerla desistir de ello.**_

_**- entiendo, el orgullo Gryffindor por sobre todo lo demás-**_Draco se quedó pensativo mientras degustaba su bebida- _**el pequeño Granger es un niño feliz.**_

_**-mucho y eso es mérito del sr. Granger y de la leona.**_

_**-pero toda la pena la sufre ella**_- concluyó el rubio y Theo asintió.

Luna ingresó en ese momento- _**intenté tranquilizarla un poco pero fue en vano- **_aceptó la copa de licor de frambuesa que su esposo le había preparado- _** creo que estar con su padre es lo mejor para ella- **_mirando al rubio agregó-_** Draco ¿estás bien?**_

_**-si…si, solo un poco sorprendido.**_

_**-¿Te quedas a dormir?, tu cuarto está listo- **_indicó la Sra. Nott.

El rubio negó y se puso de pie- _**gracias pero esta vez no**_- dejó la copa en la mesita que estaba a su lado, su ceño seguía fruncido- ¿_**cuándo tienen la entrevista Uds.?**_

_**-Luna la próxima semana y yo dos días después.**_

_**-Nos vemos en el castillo entonces, Luna gracias por la invitación y hazme caso cambia de gallo.**_

_**-ya vete de una condenada vez, Malfoy-**_ sostuvo Theo sin dejar de sonreír.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

El sr. Granger estaba leyendo en su estudio, su hijo dormía en el sofá mientras el aparato de TV estaba encendido en un canal de deportes, cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta. Cerró su libro y tomó un almohadón para poner bajo la cabeza de Frederick y se aceró a la puerta. Su hija avanzó a pasos acelerados y lo abrazó fuerte mientras lloraba desconsolada. Él ya sabía de qué se trataba, lo único que lograba devastarla de esa manera tenía una única razón. Se quedó en silencio, la acunaba en sus brazos esa era su forma de contenerla.

-_**ya hija, no llores**_-acariciaba su cabellera revoltosa- _**deja de culparte por favor.**_

Esto incrementaba la intensidad del llanto de Hermione, su padre tuvo que sentarse en la alfombra del recibidor con ella entre sus brazos.

Los sollozos entonces se tornaron en gritos de impotencia y desesperación que lograron despertar a Frederick. El pequeño la miraba con temor desde la puerta de la sala, su padre trataba inútilmente de calmarla –_**trae un poco de agua Frick**_ –él niño asintió y se perdió en la cocina regresando, además, con una caja de pañuelos descartables.

Puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana y ella se irguió para verlo, los ojos muy hinchados al igual que su boca, las lágrimas caían sin control y una mueca de dolor plasmada en su cara.

_**-Per…dóname**_-logró balbucear_**- te…hice…más daño**_.

_**-No Momy**_ –secó algunas lágrimas con un pañuelo- _**verte en este estado duele más**_.

Hermione lo abrazó fuerte. Los minutos fueron pasando y ella poco a poco fue tranquilizándose- _**lo siento, lo siento, no debí llegar en este estado**_ -bebió un poco de agua- _**perdona papá.**_

_**-¿dónde más irías si no es aquí, a tu casa?-**_ su padre besó su frente- _**por favor ayúdenme, estoy viejito para estar sentado aquí, mis huesos no son los de antes.**_

_**-pobrecito el anciano Granger- **_se burló Frederick.

Los tres se sentaron luego en el sofá, ella todavía acurrucada en los brazos de su padre que le acariciaba la rebelde cabellera.

_**-cuando tu madre supo de su enfermedad lo tomó con mucha madurez, fue gracias al embarazo que descubrimos la anomalía **_- Frederick lo escuchaba con atención- _**nada la detuvo a pesar de los cuidados que debía tener**_- la voz de su padre la tranquilizaba, era como hipnótico y sanador para ella- _**a lo largo de los años fue acostumbrándose e inclusive pudo permitirse terminar sus estudios, contigo en nuestras vidas entonces y hasta pudo practicar algunos deportes.**_

_**-natación**_– respondió el pequeño- _**ví muchas de sus fotos.**_

-_**si hijo, amaba el agua, allí se sentía libre pero también tenía**_ _**otra**_ –los hermanos lo miraron atentos, Hermione se sentó derecha en el sillón cruzando sus piernas- _**una que no conociste nena pero que ella amó desde que pudo vencer el miedo…parapente.**_

_**-parapente?- **_Hermione lo miró entendiendo algo que le puso en una sonrisa en el lloroso rostro- _**tenía miedo a las alturas- **_concluyó y su padre asintió- _**ahora sé de dónde lo heredé.**_

_**-y por qué no lo supimos?-**_ preguntó Frederick.

_**-porque dejamos de practicarlo cuando ella se enteró que venías en camino.**_

_**- pero tampoco volviste a hacerlo papá.**_

_**-no lo hice, es cierto – **_se miró las manos y agregó- _**tengo miedo sin ella.**_

_**-Oh papá..- **_sus hijos lo abrazaron y fueron ellos quienes lo consolaron_**- te juro que en mis primeras vacaciones del colegio vamos a intentarlo, verdad Momy? **_

Ella asintió_**-es una promesa que vamos a cumplir.**_

La madrugada los encontró hablando, riendo de viejas anécdotas, recordando momentos importantes pero sobre todo intentando sanar algunas heridas.

Cuando el sol asomaba entre las cortinas de su antigua habitación infantil Hermione pudo sentirse mejor, más liviana, menos herida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regresé.<strong>_

_**Gracias a los que todavía llegan hasta aquí.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

ATAQUE

Cedric y su hija estaban enfrascados en una partida de Gobstone.

El atardecer estaba sobre ellos pero en el patio trasero de la casa las risas pueriles eran las que destacaban. Las prendas del castaño estaban cubiertas de manchas de pintura lo que evidenciaba que la partida estaba casi perdida. Su hija se había convertido en un contrincante feroz.

Cho los miraba desde la puerta de la cocina, desde hacía unos minutos estaba allí en silencio perdida en sus recuerdos, inmersa en su pena.

¿Dónde la habían llevado sus ansias de revancha, su rencor, su deseo insano de justicia por mano propia, sus deseos por lograr que esa intrusa pagara por cada lágrima derramada desde que él se había ido de su lado? ¿Dónde había quedado esa jovencita soñadora, gentil, dulce y sincera?

Sería posible que aquellos sentimientos oscuros pudieran opacar los momentos vividos con su hija? Jane debería ser motivo suficiente para dejarlos de lado pero un fragmento de su corazón herido no la dejaba, no la soltaba, la mantenía cautiva.

-_**mami, estoy a punto de ganar la partida**_ – hizo el último movimiento y su padre adquirió una nuevo color lo que logró sacarle una carcajada sincera a Cho.

_**- has educado un monstruo Cedric**_ – se burló.

-_**jajajajajaja, ella ha heredado tu cerebro**_-admitió orgulloso- _**mírame creo que no podré sacarme las manchas en varios días.**_

_**-papi, la revancha será cuando quieras –**_arremetió la niña mientras se ponía de pie, arreglaba su cabellera oscura como la noche y se encaminaba hacia su madre- _**te extrañé mamita-**_ le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

_**-yo mucho más princesa**_- le respondió y besó su cabeza- _**enseguida cenaremos**_-avisó y juntas pasaron a la cocina.

Una hora después la pequeña Jane se despedía de sus padres pues se iría a pasar unos días con su abuelo Amos, el único que le quedaba. Consecuencias de una guerra sin cuartel.

Cedric recogió toda la mesa y se dispuso a lavar los trastes sucios, Cho le alcanzó una copa de vino que él bebió mientras terminaba su tarea.

_**-Eso no era necesario**_- le reprochó Cho mientras se sentaban juntos en la hamaca del porche- _**para eso están los elfos.**_

_**-lo sé pero quería hacerlo**_- Cedric pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y respiró profundamente.

_**-¿qué está mal?-**_ se interesó su esposa.

_**-todo y nada a la vez**_- fue la escueta respuesta que esbozó.

Cho bebía en silencio su copa de vino blanco mirando las estrellas cuando giró su cabeza y el cuello de Cedric estaba a su alcance, sin dudarlo respiró profundamente y lo besó. Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su marido, él la abrazó más contra suyo. Ella puso la mano contra su pecho y se cobijó en él.

_**-¿Quieres hablar?-**_ él movió su cabeza en una negativa- _**¿la viste entonces?**_ – Cedric asintió sin pronunciar palabra mientras vaciaba la copa.

La mano libre de Cedric acariciaba el hombro de Cho lentamente, creaba círculos con su pulgar por la tersa piel que estaba a su alcance para luego bajar por el contorno de su cuerpo hasta quedar en la cadera. Ella sonreía satisfecha.

El castaño susurró contra su oído- _**te ví diferente, hermosa de una manera distinta durante la cena, estuve conteniendo mis ganas de besarte cuando te tuve cerca.**_

_**-Cedric, yo creo que no es buena idea**_ –se puso de pie tomando su copa para ingresar a la cocina, regresó al instante con otra rebosante del vino preferido del castaño- _**no es justo para ninguno de los dos y lo sabes muy bien.**_

- _**pero es que no puedo negar que esta noche te deseo como hace mucho no me sucedía –**_ comenzó a besar su cuello para quedar sobre sus labios mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo de esa mujer.

-_**creo que el vino está nublándote la conciencia Cedric**_- susurró en un falso intento de negación.

_**-puede que sí-**_ mordió el cuello de la reticente mujer- _**puede que no.**_

_**-no quiero que te arrepientas mañana.**_

_**-sabes que nunca me sucede eso.**_

_**-entonces soy toda tuya Cedric**_– murmuró para entregarse otra vez a un juego de caricias que se extendió hasta la madrugada.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Hermione se despertó con dolor de cuello, abrió un ojo y se encontró en su antigua habitación de juventud, su hermano menor estaba a su lado ocupando casi toda su pequeña cama. Se levantó con cuidado evitando despertarlo y descalza bajó las escaleras, su padre ya estaba colando el café cuando ella lo alcanzó.

-_**Buen día bella durmiente**_ –le entregó una taza y ella se sentó- _**¿parece que no fueron buenos?**_

_**- necesitaré unos masajes o un buen analgésico**_ –logró balbucear antes de beber un sorbo del café muy caliente- _**siempre digo que apenas se duerma lo llevaré a su cama y ya ves, ahora tendré mucho malestar por algunos días.**_

_**- si me lo dirás a mí**_ –recuerda algo y se golpea la frente con la mano- _**por cierto, cómo pude olvidarlo, te llegó este sobre muy temprano, la trajo una lechuza pequeña, parecía un gorrión maltrecho.**_

_**-seguro era Pig **_–dice al leer el mensaje y sonríe- _**están organizando el babyshower para Ginny y Lavender, será el fin de semana, eso me dará tiempo para ir por algunos regalos.**_

William se sentó frente a ella para desayunar _**– esta semana acaso no empiezan las entrevistas con, cómo eran?, los gobernadores?**_

Hermione asiente –_**pero mi turno es el último padre y ya tengo todo listo. ¿Ustedes qué hacen durante estos días? Porque me imagino que Frick no te deja mucho para descansar.**_

_**-ya recorrimos los principales puntos turísticos de Londres, el muggle no el mágico aunque el callejón Diagon lo conoce de memoria, apuesto que cerrando los ojos puede llegar hasta el negocio de uno de los pelirrojos, el de las bromas.**_

- _**No me sorprende eso viniendo de…-**_de repente toda la casa vibró por la fuerte explosión que venía desde el piso superior. Hermione perdió de repente el color en su rostro y como acto reflejo sale corriendo con la varita en mano. Miles de imágenes vienen a su memoria, el miedo como una fría serpiente le recorre la espalda, sus sentidos estaban en alerta otra vez como hace más de una década atrás. Llegan al pasillo que une las habitaciones y no pudieron continuar pues una nube de polvillo les impedía seguir, la castaña logra tapar su boca con la camisa que tenía puesta y avanza a trompicones pisando escombros, uno de ellos le lastima su pie, dolor logra hacerla reaccionar, su padre desesperado gritaba a su hijo que desde el cuarto de su hermana clamaba por ellos.

_**-¡papá por favor pide ayuda a Harry como te enseñé por la chimenea!-**_ gritó desesperada, la puerta de su habitación estaba destrozada, como pudo logró ingresar y encontró a su hermano herido contra la pared, tenía una pierna muy lastimada, un pedazo de madera estaba enterrada en su muslo y además sangre le corría desde la cabeza tiñendo su cuello de rojo en dirección hacia su pecho.

_**-Momy…Momy…ayúdame**_ – rogaba el pequeño Granger- _**me duele Momy**_ –el niño se sostenía la pierna como podía, no dejaba de llorar.

_**-ya viene la ayuda Frick, por favor aguanta un poco, en unos minutos estaremos a salvo –**_la castaña trataba de calmarlo darle confianza mientras recorría con la vista lo que había sido su habitación desde niña. El techo había volado casi totalmente y la cama estaba completamente destruída, solo era un montón de maderas rotas, nada podía identificarse, la puerta de entrada estaba apenas sostenida por una bisagra y un pedazo de pared que daba al pasillo yacía esparcido por éste.

La mano de su hermano se aferró fuerte a su brazo- _**llegó una caja… muy bonita para ti Momy…una lechuza blanca la trajo**_ –el esfuerzo que el niño hacía lo estaba debilitando.

El señor Granger se había unido a ellos, el miedo era evidente en sus ojos pero sus palabras fueron diferentes-_**no hables ahora hijo mío**_- besó su cabeza y lo abrazó- _**después nos contarás todo, cuando el dolor te pase y estés más tranquilo, haremos como cuando practicábamos supervivencia, ¿recuerdas? **_–Frederick asintió.

_**-pero…duele…papá**_ –la voz de su hermano era más débil y el pánico se adueñó de su cuerpo.

Después todo sucedió como en una película antigua, Hermione vió a sus mejores amigos entrar a trompicones por el hueco que había sido la puerta. Sabía que le hablaban pero Hermione los miraba fijo sin escucharlos, tras ellos entraron dos medimagos a lo que identificó por el delantal verde característicos de San Mungo.

Se acercaron a los Granger pero Hermione no los soltaba, estaba asida fuertemente a su única familia. Harry tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para conseguir que su mejor amiga los soltara. Era urgente que los sanadores le dieran los primeros auxilios a su pequeño hermano. El niño que vivió la sacó como pudo de allí, su padre ya estaba siendo atendido por alguien, otro sanador aparentemente. El rostro de su progenitor estaba desencajado, se tomaba el pecho con la mano derecha, la palidez y la aflicción pintada en el rostro de su padre al abandonar la habitación la hicieron reaccionar.

A los pocos minutos los sanadores salieron con el pequeño Frederick recostado en una camilla dentro de una burbuja que levitaba hacia el living, la tomaron de los extremos y se perdieron por la chimenea para desaparecer envueltos en las llamas verdes.

Su padre no podría llegar al hospital por los medios convencionales para los magos, como todo muggle, necesitaba un permiso de las autoridades, Harry se ocuparía de eso en cuanto el peligro pasara. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y allí estaba un escuadrón de Aurores encargados de la investigación y de limpiar la zona de testigos muggles.

William estaba parado frente a la chimenea, se le unió su hija y juntos entraron, Ron los acompañó en su viaje a San Mungo. Cuando llegaron a la recepción de la Sala de emergencia del hospital mágico fueron conducidos con premura a la sala de Emergencias, Harry se había quedado para impartir órdenes.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Fueron las horas más largas y tortuosas que había vivido desde que la guerra había concluído.

Permaneció aferrada de la mano de su padre mirando la puerta de la sala donde estaba siendo atendido su hermano. Varios integrantes de la familia Weasley los acompañaban, Ginny y Lavender eran quienes más preocupadas estaban.

_**-Mione debes tomar un poco de té al menos**_- le pidió la pelirroja pero ella se negó.

_**-entonces ven con nosotras para que puedas asearte y te curen esas heridas que tienes en las piernas.**_

_**-no puedo moverme de aquí hasta no saber algo de mi hermano**_ –les respondió y al mirarlas sus ojos vidriosos pedían comprensión. Ginny, era la que más la entendía de las dos, besó su frente y fue a sentarse al lado de su madre que no había querido quedarse en la Madriguera.

Fleur se acercó y le puso sobre la espalda una capa finamente bordada, Hermione la abrazó agradecida por el gesto y volvió a sentarse junto a su padre.

Fueron varias las ocasiones donde las enfermeras salían de la sala de emergencia pero nada les decían. La angustia y la impaciencia estaban a punto de hacer erupción y fue allí cuando vió que ingresaban a la sala Luna y Theo.

Como todos, el matrimonio Nott se acercó con respeto, Luna le sonreía – _**Frederick estará bien, Pansy está con él.**_

Hermione los miró sin entender.

_**-Pansy es la sanadora que estaba a cargo de la emergencia infanto-juvenil**_- aclaró Theo_**- y no sé si será suerte o el destino pero ella estaba aquí hoy**_.

El sr. Granger se animó al enterarse- _**¿están seguros que está bien atendido?- **_el buen ánimo en la cara de los amigos de su hija le dio un atisbo de esperanza.

-_**Sí señor**_- dijo Luna- _**yo pongo mis manos al fuego por**_ _**ella, no conozco a nadie mejor que la sanadora Parkinson, y es por eso mismo ella quiso ir a Hogwarts como la nueva medimaga, aunque aquí sufrieran una gran pérdida- **_explicó la rubia tomando las manos del Sr. Granger.

En ese momento la aludida salió a la sala de espera, buscó con la mirada a Hermione y a su padre – _**por favor siganme**_- entonces les indicó pasar a una habitación contigua.

Allí ya se encontraba Frederick dormido en una impoluta cama con un vendaje en su cabeza y la pierna inmovilizada. Pansy sin embargo se detuvo en la puerta a la espera de dos personas más, Harry y Ronald, quienes ingresaron muy serios.

William besó la frente de su hijo y se quedó sentado en la cama, tomado de su pequeña mano, tibia, suave, indefensa. No pudo evitar un sollozo al verlo tan desvalido, tan débil.

La hermana mayor acarició su rostro al fin sonrosado y lo miró más tranquila.

-_**Potter, había rastro de magia oscura en su cuerpo**_- soltó sin preámbulo lo que alarmó a todos los presentes menos al auror.

-_**Lo sé sanadora Parkinson, me lo dijeron hace una hora-**_Hermione lo miró con reproche pero Harry no fui intimidado por su amiga, entonces la castaña quiso hablar pero su padre la detuvo.

– _**Después Momy- **_miró a la sanadora- ¿_**podría ser más explícita por favor?, soy un muggle pero tengo derecho a entender lo que le ocurrió a mi hijo. **_

Pansy miró a William y asintió- _**Frederick está bien ahora, las heridas parecían graves pero no tocaron vasos importantes, tiene una fractura en su fémur que ya fue reducida, un corte en el cuero cabelludo que suelen sangrar mucho pero nada que implique un riesgo inminente, no hubo conmoción cerebral, quédense tranquilos-**_ sonrió por primera vez- _**está dormido porque así puede eliminar toda la magia residual.**_

_**-¿qué tipo de magia, no entiendo?**_- Hermione estaba absorta y muy asustada.

-_**es un raro hechizo que produce mucho dolor, no de la intensidad de la maldición Cruciatus en su inicio pero sí tiene un efecto prolongado que no remite con analgésicos convencionales porque la eficacia se va incrementando– **_miró a Hermione que de repente se tomó el antebrazo izquierdo- _**nunca imaginé que podría verlo con mis propios ojos**_– se sinceró Pansy- _**leí de él hace unos años, su uso está prohibido por el daño permanente que puede ocasionar – **_respiró profundo- _**El peligro pasó- **_miró al padre directamente_** – aunque el hechizo no dio en el blanco, sí pudo causar el efecto deseado aunque parcialmente, si hubiera sido directo sobre la víctima ésta puede entrar en un shock a causa de la intensidad y en este caso al ser un niño hubiera sido **_– se estremece- _**mejor ni imaginarlo**_.

_**- tenemos la fuerte sospecha que el ataque era para ti Mione, el destino quiso que Frederick fuera quien estuviera allí.**_

_**- mi hijo intentó decirnos que una lechuza blanca llevó un paquete**_- dijo el padre de Hermione muy asustado – _**llegó**_ _**a nombre de mi hija**_.

_**-aún no pudimos interrogar a Frick espero que eso pueda cambiar en unas horas, ¿qué dices Parkinson, podremos hacerles las preguntas en cuánto tiempo?**_- Harry inquirió de una manera profesional.

_**-Harry yo creo que es mejor que por el momento no acoses a mi hermano con nada, lo principal es que él se recupere **_– Hermione estaba conmovida- _**no me interesa nada más que su bienestar…**_

_**-Mione **_–Ron la abrazó_**- deja que hagamos nuestro trabajo…**_

Hermione miró a su amigo sin soltarse de su abrazo _**-entonces primero hagan una investigación a fondo en mi casa…**_

_-__**Hermione, deja a tus amigos que ellos saben cómo proceder**_–ordenó su padre.

-_**Sr. Granger le prometo que llegaremos al fondo de esto, no quedará impune este ataque.**_

_**-Solo le pido que cumpla con su deber –**_ lo miró serio el anciano- _**y sobre todo que no se repita.**_

Harry y Ron se miraron en complicidad, Hermione los estudiaba a todos_**- están ocultando algo, los conozco muy bien.**_

_**-creo que es mejor que dejen este razonamiento para otro momento**_- interrumpió Pansy_**- lo importante es que Frederick está fuera de peligro, no le quedarán**_ _**secuelas físicas**_- advirtió- _**pero lo más conveniente es que después sea evaluado por un sanador del piso de psiquiatría.**_

_**-Lo que ud ordene Dra. Parkinson**_- dijo el padre de Frederick terminando la conversación entre el trío de oro.

El resto del día fueron turnándose todos los amigos para acompañar a los Granger. Ginny y Lavender fueron coaccionadas por Hermione a abandonar el hospital porque no querían dejarla sola pero el embarazo de ellas era un tema serio y de suma importancia para la castaña.

-_**Ginny necesito que Uds vayan por un bolso con ropa para mi padre y para mí, de aquí no nos moveremos. Papá necesitará todo nuevo pues a casa no puede regresar.**_

_**-Ir de compras, eso es lo mío- **_se entusiasmó Lavender que se acercó al padre de su amiga y con la varita en mano le tomó todas las medidas que necesitaba, Ginny solo puso los ojos en blanco lo que causó la risa al fin de Hermione.

Frederick abrió los ojos en ese instante y se encontró con tal espectáculo, su padre girando sobre sí mismo mientras estaba siendo apuntado por la varita de la rubia embarazada, frunció el ceño y se tapó la cara con las manos – _**por favor Momy dime que esto es una pesadilla.**_

-O-O-O-O-O-

El silencio reinaba en el piso de cuidados intermedios, Hermione contemplaba la noche londinense desde la ventana del cuarto privado que les habían asignado. La luz de la luna llena bañaba la habitación. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su padre que dormitaba agarrado a la mano de Frederick.

Aunque ella intentaba tranquilizarse, no podía conseguirlo. Se sentía desamparada, sola. Perdida. Extraña.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a los motivos de tal ataque, no podía llegar a una conclusión. No entendía por qué después de estar más de diez años fuera del país intentaran acabar con ella. Esto la asustaba como nunca antes pues en esta oportunidad no tenían un enemigo declarado contra el que prepararse para luchar.

Se metió al baño, necesitaba aclarar su mente. Se mojó la cara, respiró profundamente, con los ojos aún cerrados permanecía aferrada a la pileta.

-_**deberías hacer algo con ese cabello Granger, das más pena que lo usual.**_

Ella no pudo más que sonreír, ladeó la cabeza y lo vió apoyado por su hombro con los brazos cruzados, con esa sonrisa que destilaba seguridad en sí mismo.

_**-aunque no lo creas estaba esperándote.**_

_**-aunque te lo niegues, no puedes vivir sin mí**_- replicó el visitante.

Él extendió su mano, ella la tomó sin dudar -_**vamos a tomar un café Granger, esta noche estás de suerte.**_

_**-sigues siendo el mismo hurón engreído Malfoy.**_

_**-así y todo, siempre te soy útil.**_

_**I´m back.**_

_**Gracias por seguir allí.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**CAMINO AL PARAÍSO**

-_**Pansy me contó lo sucedido con Frederick**_…- dudó un instante continuar con su declaración- _**y sobre el hechizo que utilizaron.**_

Hermione giraba la cucharilla en su taza de café- _**ella dijo que era antiguo y que una sola vez había leído sobre él- **_susurró muy triste- _**de solo imaginar lo que pudo haber ocurrido con mi hermano…**_- la temblorosa voz evidenció su angustia, miedo, incertidumbre.

-_**Yo podría averiguar algo más sobre ese hechizo**_- soltó sin vueltas y Hermione clavó su vista en él poniéndose tensa- _**junto a Pansy lo leímos cuando éramos unos niños…en la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy. Cuando mi madre nos descubrió fue muy enfática en su deseo de que no tocáramos ese libro en especial-**_ hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa- _**aún me duele un poco al recordar el énfasis de mi madre.**_

La leona no pudo reprimir su risa y tapó su boca_**- lo siento…no quise burlarme de ti pero es que no imagino a tu madre dándote una azotaina cuando eras niño.**_

_**-La fina y elegante Sra. Malfoy nunca lo dudaba si ella creía que yo era merecedor.**_

_**-Seguramente lo eras Draco…**_- susurró ella y bajó la vista al café del rubio.

El vapor que emanaba de la taza le daba un aire de misterio a su mirada gris, si es que en algún momento podía separarse eso de él, el rubio era un verdadero misterio y no solo para ella. Sin mencionar peligroso, en todo el amplio significado de la palabra.

_**-Entonces ya tienes una pista**_- dijo un poco más tranquila- _**podrías prestarme ese libro una vez que des con él…necesito saber todo.**_

_**-Lo tendrás en tus manos apenas lo consiga, lo prometo.**_

-_**Está bien, caso contrario no te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo entregues**_- aseguró Hermione y Draco clavó su mirada acerada en ella. Algo había quedado inconcluso en esa frase o al menos él se había ilusionado con ello.

La Srta. Granger mordió su cupcake de vainilla, el apetito le había regresado aunque seguía evitando encontrarse con la mirada intensa de su acompañante. Sonreía sin dejar de masticar.

_**-un sickle por tus pensamientos**_- murmuró el rubio.

_**-no creo que sea algo que te gustaría recordar Malfoy**_- respondió ella aún sin mirarlo.

_**-tan así eh?-**_ ella asintió- _**pruébame**_- la desafió.

_**-mejor no Draco, es mejor dejarlo en mi memoria.**_

_**-¿por qué evitas mirarme a los ojos? –**_Frunció el ceño-_** Esa no eres tú…nunca ví que te incomodara hacerlo y menos conmigo, al contrario.**_

_**-porque no quiero que veas mis recuerdos, eres una serpiente traicionera**_- se queja y recuerda el episodio de la bicicleta y el vistazo en su mente.

_**-jajajajajaaj, Hermione, esa vez no leí tu mente, la vergüenza en tu rostro era un cartel luminoso- **_la castaña no podía creer lo que él le había dicho- _**A veces eres un libro abierto, o por lo menos yo puedo leerte pero prometo no hacerlo esta vez**_ –

Ella lo mira de frente absorta- ¿_**o sea que no usaste legeremancia conmigo?**_

-_**Por supuesto que no, ya te lo dije, solo estaba divirtiéndome un rato y lo conseguí, ¿o no?**_ _**Ahora dime de una vez**_ _**qué estabas pensando o recordando**_–lo mira incómoda y no dice nada- _**Granger, desde hace años estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se burle, se ría, se mofe o susurre a mi paso**_ –confesó el rubio- _**sin embargo, nobleza obliga aclarar que algunas bellas damas escapan de esas acciones**_- agregó y en su fino rostro apareció una sonrisa cargada de burla, diversión e ironía.

_**-¿en serio?**_ –Levanta una ceja _**– nunca imaginé que supieras qué es la nobleza, ¿desde cuánto eres tan amiga de ella?**_- ironizó esta vez la castaña.

_**- ya Granger suéltalo de una vez y acabemos con la intriga**_- tomó un trago de café.

_**-En muchas ocasiones me pregunté ¿la transfiguración que sufriste a ese hurón albino fue dolorosa?-**_ soltó de repente como si estuviera en una clase de consulta en el colegio.

La sonrisa de Draco cargada de diversión se borró de su cara, en su lugar apareció una de sorpresa y desconcierto. Se quedó mirándola, en los oscuros ojos de Hermione había entonces inquietud por la indiscreción.

_**-¿de todas las preguntas que podrías hacerme solo vino a tu mente privilegiada ésta Granger?**_ – ella asintió y sus mejillas se sonrosaron, el rubio respiró profundamente y respondió- _**no fue dolor precisamente, sino una sensación de ahogo y mucho miedo**_- la castaña lo escuchaba atentamente, él estaba por contarle algo de su vida- _**nosotros aún no habíamos comenzado a practicar transfiguraciones totales sino solo algunas parciales…**_

–_**Así es, recuerdo perfectamente cómo Uds. viles serpientes se burlaban de Ron cuando no podía conseguirlo- **_comentó sin contenerse interrumpiéndolo.

- _**¿Y quién no? Si a veces era un perfecto inútil**_- agregó el rubio.

_**-¡Draco, No hables así de Ron!**_

-¿_**Puedo seguir con mi respuesta o prefieres que nos explayemos sobre la inutilidad de Weasley en sus épocas escolares? **_– Hermione le indicó con la mano que continuara- _**como iba diciendo**_…_** sentir de repente que todo se agranda antes tus ojos, que no podía pedir ayuda, defenderme o salir huyendo y sumándole que estaba siendo levitado por uno de los aurores más oscuros que se dedicaba a cazar magos tenebrosos, no ayudaba mucho a mi tranquilidad, no fue una situación fácil de asimilar y digerir.**_

_**-pero te lo merecías Draco**_- inquirió la castaña.

_**-totalmente de acuerdo en eso leona –**_afirmó sin dudarlo- _**aunque confieso que repetiría cada una de las situaciones, experiencias y castigos que apliqué y recibí, no cambiaría nada de lo que hice.**_

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar su respuesta sincera- _**¿cómo puedes decir algo así Draco, no te arrepientes de todas las maldades que cometiste?**_

_**-de ninguna manera Granger**_ –respondió seco y seguro- _**hoy no sería quien soy si no fuera por ellas –**_sonríe de lado y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos agrega- _**he aprendido la lección leona, me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas.**_

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban _**– pero…pero**_ –balbuceaba sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir la situación de la mejor manera sin ser tan ofensiva pero como no la halló decidió largarla sin filtro- ¡_**fuíste un hijo de puta Draco! –**_ dijo muy molesta entre dientes.

El platinado no pudo reprimir la carcajada _**– Granger, Granger, tú y yo últimamente coincidimos mucho más de lo que pensé-**_ acto seguido tomó un gran trago de su café cargado y amargo para poder pasar el resto del cupcake que le había robado a su acompañante. Ella no tuvo más remedio que conformarse y sonreír.

_**-Eres increíblemente exasperante y yo muy boba por soportarte**_–soltaba Hermione sin poder disimular su resignación.

_**-lo sé**_ –respondió el rubio sin demora.

Aún no podía asimilar lo que escuchó de su ex compañero_**-Mencionaste que recibiste castigos, ¿quieres hablar sobre ellos?-**_ preguntó curiosa.

_**-¿Necesitas los detalles más tétricos o te conformas con un panorama general de mis desgracias?**_

_**-Odioso**_- fue la respuesta de Hermione que le mostró la lengua y bebió un trago del café de Draco. Lo tragó con asco_**- Ohhh por Merlín ¿cómo puedes tomar un café así?**_

_**-es a prueba de ladrones**_ – alegó con sorna- _**no lo repetirás nunca más leona- **_la miraba mientras ella no podía disimular la repugnancia- _**apuesto que ahora sí te gustaría tener tu cupcake a mano, ¿verdad?**_

La bibliotecaria de Hogwarts tomó un gran vaso agua fría que tenían en la mesa, en un intento inútil de pasar la amargura del brebaje de Draco- _**en serio Malfoy, eso es muy…muy…- **_bufó- _**solo diré que está feo.**_

-_**Así me gusta leona, ya lo sabes para cuando me invites pero toma-**_ extrajo del bolsillo de su campera un paquete de chocolate y se lo entregó-_** espero que esto ayude.**_

No demoró más que un segundo en llegar a él–_**mmmm, mmmm,**_ _**c'est le paradis, mercí**_- comentó satisfecha por borrar el sabor amargo de su boca.

_**-**_ _**Vous ne savez pas le vrai paradis Hermione**_- musitó.

La mujer de cabellera salvaje lo miró sorprendida por su respuesta y luego avergonzada, no sabía cómo reaccionar esa vez a su comentario.

-_**Gracias por el café Draco**_ – logró emitir luego de un incómodo silencio permaneciendo con la vista baja - _**me hizo bien para despejar la mente un poco.**_

-_**Soy tu caballero de la brillante armadura ¿recuerdas?**_–tomó su mano por encima de la mesa- _**disculpa mis idioteces, no quise ponerte incómoda, no esta vez al menos.**_

Hermione miró la mano de Draco que cubría la suya y la aferró con fuerza_**- eres un mago que me desconcierta a veces…no estoy acostumbrada a esta intimidad contigo**_ –recalcó esto último- _**yo estoy más familiarizada con el desagradable adolescente que conocí en Hogwarts y con él puedo lidiar sin sentirme… no sé…perturbada… podría decir.**_

-_**Lo que son las ironías de la vida, tú**_ _**siempre me has perturbado Hermione**_ – confesó_**- siendo el niño mimado y malcriado que ingresó a Hogwarts o el adolescente que se creía dueño del mundo y que te hizo un infierno la mayoría de los días en el colegio, hasta el estúpido y temeroso que no tenía más remedio que obedecer a su padre por su bien y el de su madre.**_

_**-Draco –**_ a la castaña se le había secado la boca- _**eso es pasado, quedó atrás, enterrado y olvidado-**_ acarició con su otra mano los nudillos del rubio.

-_**Sí Hermione, quedó atrás, sin embargo enterrado lo dudo y ¿olvidado? no para todos**_- en ese momento él besó la mano de ella.

-_**Me sorprendes a cada instante**_ –él levantó una ceja sorprendido por sus palabras- _**¿desde cuándo hablas tanto Malfoy, eres tú realmente?-**_Hermione estaba realmente desconcertada.

Los eventuales clientes de la cafetería de San Mungo, la mayoría personal de guardia del mismo, los miraban de reojo muy atentos a lo que estaban presenciando.

_**-¿sospechan de alguien?-**_ preguntó de repente Draco retomando el tema del ataque

La castaña negó – _**me siento tan impotente – **_exclamó descansando la cabeza en su mano libre, el codo lo había apoyado en la mesa-_** Harry y Ron se encargan de eso, creo que los voy a enloquecer si no traen noticias pronto, pero gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar, vale mucho para mi padre y para mí. **_

Un buen rato después el rubio se puso de pié sin soltarle la mano.

Ella, que tampoco tenía esas intenciones, lo siguió y así se encaminaron hacia la habitación donde el benjamín de los Granger descansaba después del ataque.

Caminaban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Draco solo la espiaba con el rabillo del ojo de vez en vez y notó que ella sonreía mientras caminaban por los pasillos vacíos de San Mungo. Sus miradas se encontraron de repente, momento en el cual Hermione sintió que una nueva relación surgía entre ellos, era distinta, cómplice. Y le gustó. Mucho.

Entonces reaccionó con algo que no estaba en sus planes, soltó su mano, la pasó por la cintura del rubio y se pegó a él abrazándolo.

Sintió todos los músculos de la espalda de Draco contraerse pero no se intimidó y continuó así, caminando junto a su caballero. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esas demostraciones de afecto desde que era muy joven, con Harry y Ron era normal, muy habitual pero lo que le producía abrazar a Malfoy era completamente diferente, se sentía correcto, adecuado, bien.

Más que bien.

Draco que siempre se había jactado que solo su presencia derretía a las mujeres, que ellas caían rendidas a sus pies con una sola de sus típicas sonrisas, supo por primera vez en su vida lo que se sentía estar en la vereda de enfrente.

La abrazó con cuidado y besó su cabellera que olía a azahares cuando ella la apoyó sobre su hombro.

-_**Si Potter o Weasley nos vieran seguramente yo pasaría los próximos días en Azkaban**_ –susurró_**- solo por sospechoso.**_

_**-Y yo te aseguro que sería encerrada en el piso de psiquiatría**_- respondió ella.

-_**ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti…¿acaso no fue siempre así?**_

Hermione asintió –_**pero era yo la que los cuidaba y ya ves, han seguido con sus vidas muy bien sin mi presencia durante todos estos años.**_

_**-Algún día debes contarme por qué huíste a Australia**_ –se habían detenido frente a la habitación de Frederick.

_**-Solo si tú me cuentas por qué no te casaste**_ – la castaña lo miraba fijamente.

Draco no respondió pero abrió con cuidado la puerta y le indicó a que pasara.

_**-El que calla, otorga**_- murmuró Hermione al ingresar. Él no respondió.

Dentro de la habitación su padre y el pequeño estaban leyendo cuando aparecieron por la puerta_**-¿era una taza grande de café? tardaron más de una hora**_- con ese reproche de parte del Frederick fueron recibidos.

Su hermana soltó la mano de Draco y se acercó a él rápido- _**¿cómo te sientes Frick, te duele algo?- **_estaba preocupada.

El niño miró al acompañante de su hermana y sonrió- _**estoy bien Momy…estamos bien, ¿verdad papá?**_

El rubio no pudo mantener más el silencio y se acercó- _**perdón, que descortés de mi parte- **_extendió su mano hacia el Sr. Granger- _**Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto.**_

William siguió la mano que le ofrecía y la tomó para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- _**¿eres el mismo que le hizo la vida imposible a mi hija en Hogwarts?**_

Hermione estaba preocupada por la pregunta de su padre, no obstante cuando quiso intervenir Draco se adelantó- _**ese mismo señor pero aprendí la lección, nunca te metas con un Granger si no quieres salir lastimado**_ –sonrió de lado.

_**-es bueno escuchar eso jovencito y mucho mejor si hay más de dos Granger involucrados **_– sentenció- _**Robert William Granger, gracias por venir, mi hijo ya me estuvo hablando de ti.**_

-_**Así es Draco, le dije que serías mi profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts**_- agregó entusiasmado y luego miró a su hermana que no podía creer lo que había pasado frente a sus narices- _**pero no sabía que eras el novio de Momy.**_

Un largo e incómodo silencio se hizo en la habitación de cuidados intermedios.

_**-hora de volver a dormir jovencito**_- sentenció William.

-_**pero papi…**_

-_**sin peros**_ – ordenó firme_**- mañana si todo sigue bien como hasta ahora te cambiarán a una habitación común y podrás recibir las visitas que quieras.**_

Draco captó la no tan indirecta disposición paterna y se puso alerta- _**será mejor que me retire- **_se acercó a la puerta-_** Señor un gusto de nuevo-**_William asintió sin mirarlo- _**Frederick, hasta otro momento**_- el niño lo saludó con su mano y muy molesto se puso de lado y se tapó con las mantas.

-_**espero noticias tuyas Malfoy y gracias por el café**_- dijo Hermione finalmente para aligerar el ambiente tenso del momento.

Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro- _**ten cuidado, prometo te mantenerte informada.**_

Salió con paso firme y ella deseó poder hacer lo mismo pues dentro de la habitación la esperaba un interrogatorio agotador pero como la leona que era lo enfrentaría.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Los días siguientes al accidente en la casa de los Granger pasaron vertiginosamente, los aurores comandados por Harry habían interrogado a la familia, habían examinado íntegramente la casa y recogido muestras para estudiar, desde ese momento solo les quedaba ordenar el gran rompecabezas en el que se había convertido el caso.

Frederick evolucionó favorablemente y estaba listo para abandonar el hospital, sin embargo ellos no podían retornar a su antigua casa. Ginny y Lavender se habían encargado de ese asunto y entusiasmadas le comunicaron a la William que habían logrado alquilar una casa, con serias posibilidades de compra, en Grimmauld Place, frente a la casa donde los Potter moraban. Hermione no podía creer tanta suerte pero se entusiasmó con la idea, no así su padre que le había expresado su pena y negativa al tener que dejar la casa donde él había sido tan feliz con su esposa.

Sus hijos lograron convencerlo y en menos de dos semanas ya estaban instalados.

La mudanza había sido bastante complicada pues con tantos amigos para ayudar no siempre se logra que todo marche como debería ser, sobre todo si Frederick y George estaban probando nuevas bromas.

Molly, Ginny, Lavender y Fleur se habían dedicado a preparar almuerzo para todos, estaban en el patio trasero de la nueva residencia Granger bajo un cerezo en flor.

De a uno fueron apareciendo y ocupando su lugar, William, Harry y Bill fueron los últimos en aparecer, venían hablando de futbol, concretando una próxima salida para ver el enfrentamiento de sus equipos favoritos.

Hermione después de varios días recién podría estar tranquila, su hermano estaba totalmente recuperado, sin secuelas físicas aunque algunas noches lo sentía quejarse mientras dormía.

Luna y Theo llegaron a la nueva casa, traían algunos recados para Hermione, notas de sus colaboradores en Hogwarts. Ellos relataron en medio de risas los pormenores de la entrevista del matrimonio Nott con la Comisión de padres, especialmente en el instante en que Luna los instó a alimentar, cuidar y hasta cabalgar en threstal.

-_**creo que fue la entrevista más rápida, no duró más de una hora**_- explicaba ella.

La noche estaba cerca y de a uno fueron abandonando la residencia, que había alcanzado el orden cuando Molly tomó el mando de la situación.

Solo quedaban Luna, Theo y Hermione que se habían retirado a la sala de música que allí había, para sorpresa de William_**- ¿saben algo de Draco?-**_ no aguantó mucho más la falta de información.

-_**estos días estuvo muy misterioso, lo ví poco por el colegio pero sí debo decir que esas veces que nos encontramos tenía un humor de mil diablos-**_ explicó el castaño- _**leona de mi corazón ¿tienes idea qué pudo molestarlo tanto?.**_

_**-No…no…la última vez que lo ví fue en el hospital-**_ frunció el ceño y les contó lo sucedido aquella noche.

_**-yo creo que sigue buscando cómo ayudarte aunque espero que la encuentre cuanto antes, en dos días en su entrevista y si continúa así de fastidioso será un completo desastre- **_dijo Theo.

_**-Hermione**_ –habló Luna con su dulce voz- _**deberías ir a verlo.**_

_**-No creo que sea una buena idea**_-refutó la castaña- _**sabes muy bien que no puedo…él dijo que me traería noticias y aquí esperaré, aunque me extraña que no haya aparecido por casa **_– meditaba ella en voz alta- _**¿terroncito le diste la nueva dirección?**_

Theo carraspeó y se puso de pie, los ojos de su esposa lo seguían con curiosidad pero los de su amiga no.

_**-¿puedes creer que lo olvidé? Se me pasó, es que estaba muy preocupado por la entrevista de Luna-**_ se justificó.

-_**Está bien…no te preocupes, mañana iré al colegio y hablaré con él**_.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Los días de Draco posterior a su visita en San Mungo pasaron lentamente. Sabía muy bien qué hacer para ayudar a Hermione pero necesitaba juntar el valor para concretarlo, para llevarlo a cabo. Por lo que después de casi dos días sin poder dormir, se armó de coraje y tomó pluma y papel. Sentado frente al pergamino se decidió escribir una carta a su madre. Cuando la terminó le puso el lacre de cera y con su anillo familiar lo selló.

Todo un día más le llevó decidirse a mandarlo por una lechuza, un día completo en el que sopesaba su actitud, tenía incertidumbre por si recibiría respuesta o mucho peor, que la pusiera en peligro.

La espera fue mucho peor, los días se sucedían, él no podía concentrarse en sus actividades y tampoco quería ir a ver a Hermione sin una noticia concreta. Algunas tardes caminaba hacia Hogsmeade y se paraba frente a la puerta del departamento donde vivía ella pero no se había animado a tocar. Regresaba al castillo de muy mal semblante.

Minerva y Malcolm lo habían encontrado durante las comidas y le contaban las buenas nuevas, Frederick ya había abandonado el hospital y estaban planeando la mudanza. El profesor McGonagall se lamentaba no poder ayudarla pero debía ocuparse de asuntos familiares.

Pansy llegó ese día al colegio y salió indignada del aula de Draco.

-_**escúchame bien, serpiente egoísta, hoy no tengo ganas de soportarte, tienes un humor de perros**_ –le gritó desde la puerta- _**búscate una mujer, me parece que necesitas una urgente**_- el portazo no resonó tanto como su consejo y sus pasos retumbaron en el pasillo vacío de las mazmorras. Malcolm la había visto salir de allí y la siguió de cerca para desaparecer tras ella.

Una hora más tarde Draco dejó el Colegio con la respuesta de su madre en la mano.

Llegó a Hogsmeade, se encaminó hacia donde vivía Hermione y vió luz dentro del departamento. Subió los escalones de a dos y cuando la castaña abrió la puerta Draco no lo dudó un segundo al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba a él, la tomó de la cintura y la nuca para besarla de una manera tan posesiva que si hubieran querido separarlo de ella, no lo habrían conseguido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que tengan un gran comienzo de año.<strong>_

_**Gracias por seguir allí.**_

_**P/D: ***__**c'est le paradis, mercí**_ (esto es el cielo, gracias)

*** ** _**Vous ne savez pas le vrai paradis**_(no conoces el paraíso)


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**HS**

Sus suaves labios habían despertado en él un sinfín de emociones.

Pero un gran y único deseo.

Hacerla suya de una vez y para siempre.

El calor de aquel pequeño y femenino cuerpo pegado a él traspasaba las finas vestiduras de Draco, lo quemaba lentamente desde el instante mismo en que su boca ansiosa acarició la suavidad de esos labios carnosos. Como una lengua de fuego el deseo fue apoderándose de él, no podía detenerse, ni quería intentarlo, luchar contra ello no estaba a su alcance, además sabía que perdería y pronto sería evidente.

Pero nada de esto importaba, tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir que no se apartaba sino que lo seguía, que lo sentía, era suficiente motivo para continuar con su entrega.

Porque en ese sublime acto él entregaba su alma.

La blanca y fina mano derecha intentó a acariciar la espalda de Hermione cuando un carraspeo tras ella los extrajo de la burbuja en la que habían flotado tan solo con un beso. Aún sin separarse de su boca Draco pudo ver a una pelirroja embarazada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándolos con sorpresa pero divertida.

Recién entonces Hermione reaccionó, abrió los ojos impresionada e intentó apartarse pero Draco fortaleció su abrazo.

_**-Vaya, vaya…**_ –ironizaba Ginny- _**gracias a Merlín que no llegué a abrir la puerta sino a estas horas alguien estaría en un serio aprieto.**_

_**-Aunque creo que hay alguien que igual está en apuros y lo mejor…tendrá que facilitarnos algunas explicaciones**_- habló Lavender tras Draco. La joven Sra Weasley había llegado retrasada pero ninguno de los dos lo había notado- _**con permiso por favor**_- el rubio sin soltar a Hermione se apartó- _**el helado está derritiéndose- **_los miró burlona- _**hace mucho calor por acá.**_

_**-Ya lo creo que sí**_- acotó Ginny mientras Lavender se paraba a su lado _**- vamos cuñadita, estamos de más por aquí,**_ _**hasta la próxima Malfoy y espero que tengas la boca libre para responder**_- añadió- _**te esperamos en la cocina Mione, no lo olvides**_ –se burló y entre risitas desaparecieron de la vista de Draco.

_**-Merlín santo**_- Hermione logró separarse de él y pudo reaccionar- _**¿por qué lo hiciste?**_- intentaba arreglar su cabellera.

_**-Tranquila Granger…**_

_**-¿pides que me tranquilice? - **_bufó avergonzada_**- tocas a mi puerta y me besas sin mediar un motivo…tampoco es que lo necesitas…o sea –**_ su nerviosismo la estaba haciendo actuar de una manera inadecuada dentro de sus cánones- _**no tienes que besarme las veces que me encuentres…sobre…sobre todo si hace unos días**_– parecía que las palabras no salían como ella quería y eso estaba desesperándola- _**uffff…Draco hace unos días estábamos a punto de matarnos, o por lo menos esa era mi inteción… pero tienes una manera de ser tan tú que…**_

Draco puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios callándola_**- es el que quería darte la noche del café en el hospital**_ –le explicó- _**y no pude pues los Granger estaban presentes**_.

Ella respiró profundamente e intentó hablar pero el dedo de Draco no se apartaba de esa boca que lo provocaba a repetir su hazaña, la castaña levantó una ceja y el rubio entendió permitiéndole responder- _**pues no debiste…no era necesario**_.

-_**para mí sí**_ –le quitó de la boca, aún húmeda por el beso, un mechón de cabellos y con su pulgar acarició su mejilla -_**pero está bien, no se repetirá.**_

Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos y parpadeó -¿_**has averiguado algo del hechizo?**_- preguntó ella pues sus pensamientos estaban a punto de volar muy lejos.

-_**Estaba en camino**_- respondió separándose un poco para darle su espacio- _**Quiero que sepas que mi demora en proporcionarte datos no fue por falta de interés sino porque estaba esperando noticias de la persona que podría ayudarme y hace unos instantes recibí la respuesta. Voy a reunirme con ella en media hora, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?**_

Los ojos le brillaron por el entusiasmo, un atisbo de sonrisa asomó en su rostro aunque después la decepción la reemplazó- _**Oh Draco me encantaría, Dios sabe que me encantaría ir pero en estos momentos no puedo–**_miró hacia el interior de su departamento_**- las chicas están aquí y**_…

-_**por nosotras no te hagas ningún problema Hermione querida**_- Ginny habló tras ella sorprendiéndola por segunda vez en minutos, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso de mano.

_**-así es Mione, acabamos de recordar que tenemos cita con el sanador**_- siguió Lavender- _**para el control del embarazo**_- los miraba divertida acariciando su vientre- _**así que ahora puedes ir con Malfoy a donde él quiera llevarte**_- lo miró y se giró a darle un beso a una sorprendida castaña- _**aprovecha nena**_ – murmuró.

Draco las miraba sonriendo de lado como si supiera algo que la castaña no y ésta las miraba como si las desconociera.

_**-Ginny…no me lo habían dicho…pensé que… - **_fruncía el ceño.

Ginny sacó de su bolso una hoja que dobló y puso luego en la mano de la castaña interrumpiendo su perorata- _**toma esto, ya no la necesitamos**_.

Hermione frunció el ceño, miró lo que había recibido y cuando leyó el encabezamiento _"Candidatos aceptables para Hermione Granger"_, los colores se le subieron a la cara, fijó la vista en su amiga de la misma manera que miraba a Ron en sus épocas escolares cuando estaba en falta y arrugó la hoja- _**gracias Ginny, yo me ocupo.**_

Lavender miró a Draco y luego a su amiga- _**por supuesto que sí…pero ocúpate muy bien porque lo necesitas de verdad.**_

Las embarazadas bajaron las escaleras con un humor radiante y tomadas del brazo para perderse por las callejuelas concurridas de Hogsmeade.

-_**Tienes unos minutos para arreglarte, mi madre nos espera en la casa de mi tía Andrómeda**_- dijo el rubio- _**y a ninguna de las dos les gusta la impuntualidad**_.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida- _**¿tu madre?**_

_**-Ella misma, la distinguida, sofisticada y siempre altiva Narcisa Malfoy**_ –puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la giró para ingresar al departamento- _**ahora ve a cambiarte, haz algo con tu…**_- miró su mata de cabellos con un gesto antipático- _**con eso que llamas melena y yo arbusto para que podamos aparecernos en la casona de los Tonks.**_

La castaña caminó en silencio hasta su habitación, en la puerta se giró para mirarlo y encontró al rubio inspeccionando el entorno sin interés. Antes de reclamarle algo entró a su habitación.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La había seguido por los vacíos y fríos corredores del colegio y logró alcanzarla cerca de la puerta principal. La tomó del brazo y la detuvo de golpe.

-_**pero**_…- intentó protestar Pansy y enmudeció al verlo.

-_**Vengo siguiéndote desde las mazmorras**_- le susurró mientras la mantenía agarrada con delicadeza.

_**- profesor McGonagall… no lo escuché**_- Pansy miró la mano que la sostenía y luego a él.

_**-tampoco me viste-**_ la soltó disculpándose- _**perdona, no quise asustarte.**_

_**-no lo hizo**_ –le espetó ella- _**¿necesita algo profesor?**_ – lo miraba muy molesta.

Malcolm frunció el ceño- _**me preocupé pero ya veo que no sirve ser caballero con quien no lo desea- r**_espondió molesto de repente- _**sigues siendo la misma mujer huraña que conocí.**_

Pansy cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente y se giró para seguir su camino cuando Malcolm soltó las palabras que ella había querido escuchar otra vez pero eran también, las que más temía.

_**- sigo amándote…nada ha cambiado desde que huíste Pansy.**_

_**-han pasado cinco años Malcolm y aún pienso que no soy digna de lo que sientes por mí – **_tomó aire_**- te lo dije entonces y te lo repito ahora…olvídame.**_

Ella estaba de espalda a él por lo que se acercó y le susurró _**– no pude entonces y ¿crees que ahora que te encontré quiero hacerlo?**_

La sanadora sentía su aliento tan cerca del cuello y las mismas sensaciones que la acosaban desde que lo abandonó regresaron a ella, su cuerpo la estaba traicionando como tantas veces a su lado.

-_**ahí tienes a Granger**_ –soltó sin girarse- _**por más que no nos soportemos debo aceptar que es la mujer que te conviene.**_

Respiró sobre su cuello una vez más_**- puede que tengas razón**_ –con su nariz acarició el suave lóbulo de su oreja_**- pero a ella no la deseo como a ti…mi cuerpo recuerda Pansy**_.

Más por orgullo que por enojo se apartó de él para salir de huyendo una vez más, Malcolm se quedó mirando como caminaba presurosa por los jardines para llegar a la zona autorizada para desaparecer.

_**-esta vez no lo permitiré, lo juro**_- murmuró para él y se regresó a su aula.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Draco golpeó la aldaba de la casona Tonks, casi un minuto después se escuchó un ruido seco seguido de un insulto. El rubio miró a la castaña que no podía ocultar su risa. Una cabellera azul apareció al instante tras la puerta, Teddy Lupin hizo su aparición sobándose la rodilla.

-_**hola…perdonen**_ – se excusó_**- el paragüero parece haberse corrido y no me dí cuenta –**_ el niño era fiel mezcla de sus padres, alto para su edad, con la prestancia amable de Remus y torpe pero gentil como Nymphadora – _**hace mucho que no venías primo**_ –se dieron un apretón de manos y Draco lo acercó para despeinarle la cabellera- _**¿cómo está Srta Granger? – **_la saludó divertido.

Hermione le tomó el mentón, lo miró con dulzura y le dio un beso en la mejilla- _**un gusto verte Ted **_– ella ingresó a la casa, el joven se ruborizó completamente y su cabello cambió de color.

Draco lo tomó del hombro para que caminara tras ella – _**el castaño no es tu estilo**_ –le susurró a Teddy quien se soltó de su agarre y se perdió por las escaleras avergonzado.

-_**Es solo un niño Draco, no debiste burlarte de él**_-lo reprendió Hermione a lo que el rubio solo le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia_**- niñato**_ – agregó la castaña mientras le rodaba los ojos.

Llegaron hasta la puerta vidriada del jardín se invierno. Desde donde estaban parados podían advertir el nerviosismo de la Sra. Malfoy, ella sostenía la taza de té con elegancia mientras su pie cruzado tras la pantorrilla se movía incesantemente. Habían pasado dos años desde la expulsión de Draco de la mansión de sus ancestros, dos largos años donde el recuerdo de su madre suplicándole a su esposo para que recapacitara de la decisión ya tomada. La imagen de su madre de rodillas aferrada a su padre lo perseguía aún en sus noches.

Reencontrarse con ella en la casa donde había sido recibido como uno más, donde había encontrado apoyo, consuelo y amor de familia, allí en ese terreno familiar había sido la mejor elección.

Hermione se percató de la tensión de Draco, inconscientemente puso su mano en el brazo del rubio y lo acarició, solo eso bastó para que él sacara el aire que estaba conteniendo y la mirara.

-_**No es fácil para mí Granger**_-le susurró-_**temo por ella, no debí pedirle ayuda.**_

-_**quizás era la ocasión que tu madre estaba esperando para verte.**_

_**-mi padre debe estar ignorando esta reunión**_-frunció el ceño- _**si le hace daño, lo pagará, lo mataré con mis propias manos…**_

_**-no, no lo harás **_– le cortó ella aún asida de su brazo- _**no podrías, es tu padre, la sangre es fuerte en Uds.**_

_**-no conoces a mi padre Granger**_-la miró molesto.

_**-Conozco al hijo y estoy segura que la fruta no cae lejos del árbol**_ –sonrió confiada.

La elfina que había servido el té se retiraba, abrió la puerta y los saludó, las hermanas Black dirigieron la mirada hacia ellos. Narcisa dejó la taza y se puso de pie, cubrió su boca intentando impedir el sollozo pero no lo consiguió, su hijo avanzó hacia ella y la cobijó entre sus fuertes brazos.

Fue una escena emotiva, llena de amor incondicional, Hermione no pudo evitarlo, el recuerdo del último abrazo a su madre vino a su mente, solo trataba de contenerse y no llorar allí.

Andrómeda se paró a su lado y le sonrió – _**bienvenida pequeña.**_

_**-Sra. Tonks, me invitó su sobrino, espero no sea una incomodidad para Uds.**_

_**-No mi niña, siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa**_ –la tomó del brazo- _**¿quieres un paseo por la casa hasta que mi hermana pueda hablar?**_ –miró a Narcisa que lloraba escondida en el pecho de su hijo.

_**-por favor, creo que necesitan un momento a solas**_- voltearon para salir de allí pero se detuvieron cuando Narcisa las llamó.

_**-no se vayan por favor**_ – su hijo le sacó un pañuelo bordado de su saco y se le dio a su madre, ella le sonrió, acarició su rostro y secó sus lágrimas- _**Draco y yo hablaremos después ¿verdad hijo?**_ – el rubio asintió en silencio y besó la frente de su madre.

_**-si así lo quieres hermana**_ –Andrómeda vivo retrato de Bellatrix pero con la mirada dulce y maternal le indicó a Hermione el asiento que ocupar- _**¿conoces a la srta Granger verdad Narcisa?**_

_**-por supuesto que sí, gusto de verla después de tantos años y bienvenida al Reino de nuevo**_ –le dijo altiva, ya había recobrado su postura elegante y aristocrática.

-_**gracias Sra. Malfoy**_- miró a la rubia y a su hijo alternativamente, Draco levantó una ceja ante el comentario de su madre.

Algo flotaba en el aire, un secreto, una incógnita, un desafío. Hermione se había puesto en alerta, su mente preparada, entrenada para sortear enigmas se había despertado una vez más, se acomodó en su silla esperando que sucediera lo que parecía inevitable. Y vaya que lo fue.

_**-Espero que haya disfrutado del regalo que le envié hace unos años atrás**_ –Narcisa la miró con pena por primera vez – _**los libros… me imagino que fueron de su agrado, lamento que no me haya identificado más que con aquellas iniciales**_- se miró las manos perturbada por develar un secreto guardado.

_**-¿Fue Ud?-**_ la castaña no podía salir de su asombro, desconcierto rozando el pasmo- _**por Morgana, todo este tiempo me pasé especulando quién pudo haber sido… me devané prácticamente los sesos**_ –abría la boca y la cerraba, miraba a Draco, a Andrómeda y de nuevo a Narcisa, así varias veces_**- hasta iniciamos una investigación desde el ministerio de Australia**_ –adujo finalmente- _**pero…pero…¿cómo supo dónde encontrarme?**_

_**-Theodore Nott y su esposa**_ –respondió_**- los encontré en el ministerio a su regreso de la luna de miel y Luna, adorable ella, no pudo contenerse y lo dejó deslizar, no mencionó su nombre precisamente -**_aclaró- _**pero fue muy gráfica "ya no tiene tantos nargles a su alrededor y su cabellera ya no parece un arbusto, está cuidándose"…esas fueron sus palabras.**_

La carcajada de Draco resonó en aquel lugar sobresaltando a las tres mujeres que lo miraban de distintas maneras. Andrómeda sonrió de lado, gesto típicamente Black, Narcisa no lo entendía y lo miró con sorpresa pero Hermione tenía deseos evidentes de querer hacerle mucho pero mucho daño.

_**-¿Draco?**_ –su madre esperaba una explicación a su reacción tan fuera de lugar y tan impropia de él pero el rubio no podía dársela, no por algunos minutos más en los que miraba a la castaña y se intensificaban sus carcajadas, por respeto a su madre y a su tía optó por abandonar el lugar. Sus risotadas resonaban aún cuando no estaba presente.

Hermione se incorporó para recobrarse de la vergüenza que sentía pues sabía de sobra el motivo del comportamiento de Draco y miró a Narcisa- _**no sabe lo agradecida que estoy por su regalo señora, adoro esa colección, no tendría que haberse molestado.**_

_**-en sus manos esas reliquias se salvaron Srta. Granger **_–asintió satisfecha.

_**-Muchas gracias por la confianza también –**_agregó con orgullo- _**pero ¿por qué HS?-**_ esa duda es lo que había desvelado a la castaña desde el mismo instante en que recibió el regalo.

-"_**Honorable Slytherin"-**_respondió Andrómeda mientras le alcanzaba a la castaña una taza de té- _**así es como yo le decía**_.

Hermione no captaba la broma entre las hermanas- _**y tú eras la más Gryffindor de los Slytherin mi querida Andy… GS era o es mi querida hermana**_.

_**-Bellatrix nos detestaba mucho más por esto**_ -recordó la sra Tonks.

_**-ella odiaba a todos los que no la obedecían o la secundaban**_-sentenció Narcisa.

Hermione se tomó del antebrazo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la Sra. Malfoy –_**madre, la intención de esta cita no es hablar de esa**_- Draco había regresado sin siquiera hacer ruido.

_**-lo sé…lo sé, disculpa cariño –**_habló sin sobresaltarse, como si hubiera notado la presencia de su hijo que tomó asiento a su lado- _**querías saber sobre un libro en particular.**_

_**-más específicamente del libro por el que me diste la primera y única… reprimenda, madre **_- recibió la taza que Andrómeda le acercó- _**gracias tía**_ -Hermione sonrió y se interesó- _**borra eso de la cara Granger**_-le advirtió antes de beber su té amargo, la aludida le frunció la nariz respingona y dirigió toda su atención a Narcisa.

_**-lamentablemente para Uds pero por suerte para mí ese libro ya no está en poder de los Malfoy**_ –la joven no pudo disimular la desilusión- _**al morir tu abuelo, ese y muchos otros libros oscuros se extraviaron pero tu abuela se cansó de advertir que se los había llevado la amante de Abraxas- **_Draco permaneció imperturbable ante la revelación de su madre –_**ella murió un tiempo después o por lo menos es lo que supimos.**_

-¿_**Saben el nombre de esa mujer, se dedicaba a algo, tenía familiares?, no sé… ¿estaba casada, alguna pista que nos pueda llevar a descubrir más sobre el hechizo? **_–la angustia de Hermione se hacía evidente de nuevo.

_**-Tengo entendido que trabajaba en el Ministerio, una Inefable…lo siento Srta Granger.**_

La castaña asintió y dejó su taza - _**me veo en la obligación de contarle esto a Harry y a Ron…es una información muy importante para la investigación.**_

_**-Si necesitan hablar conmigo no me opondré**_ –miró a su hijo y luego a su hermana que le tomó la mano asintiendo en silencio- _**me separé de tu padre Draco, ahora vivo aquí.**_

El rubio clavó su mirada gris, fría pero serena en los celestes claros de su madre y también asintió, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro y pudo soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo, tomó la mano de su madre y la besó. La sra Malfoy se relajó completamente.

_**-Será mejor que me retire**_ –interrumpió Hermione dejando la taza sobre la mesa- _**muchas gracias por permitir que estuviera presente, es muy importante para mí averiguar quién o quienes intentaron dañarnos.**_

_**-No hay nada que agradecer Hermione, cuando mi hijo me escribió me sorprendió el por qué de su requerimiento, ahora lo logro entender más**_- su mirada era diferente a la que la castaña había conocido cuando niña_**- además fue un gran impulso para decidirme a salir de esa mansión.**_

Andrómeda tomó la palabra- _**puedes venir las veces que quieras Hermione pero creo que están en plena tarea para la apertura del año escolar.**_

_**-Así es, en algunos días la Junta de padres y los del Ministerio evaluarán mi trabajo como Bibliotecaria y decidir si el presupuesto que me asignaron es suficiente o un desperdicio-**_ sonreía satisfecha- _**pero los libros nunca son una mala inversión.**_

Todos rieron y la castaña se despidió de ellos.

Draco la acompañó hasta la chimenea de la sala, llegaron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, tan diferentes como ellos mismos –_**sé que tienes un sinfín de preguntas en tu cabeza que querrías hacerme pero no es el momento- **_adujo Draco- _**necesito hablar con mi madre y además tengo la presentación en dos días.**_

_**-lo sé, lo sé – **_Hermione se tronaba los dedos, se arreglaba el cabello jugaba con su bolso de mano –_**una sola, por favor, una pregunta nada más-**_ Draco asintió mirándola fijo – _**los libros que tu madre me regaló ¿fue sugerencia tuya? **_

El rubio esperaba enfrentarse a otra pregunta pero no demostró sorpresa al escucharla pero confirmó su duda sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla –_**gracias**_- el rubio frunció el ceño – _**por los libros, por ayudarme**_ –caminaba hacia atrás en dirección a la chimenea_**- por el beso**_.

Esto dejó sin palabras al joven profesor de Pociones, Hermione ingresó a la chimenea y desapareció sin quitar la vista del otrora muchacho que le había hecho la vida imposible en Hogwarts.

Y que se la estaba haciendo de nuevo pero por otros motivos.

Draco se quedó mirando como las llamas verdes la envolvían, sus ojos hablaban por los dos.

_**-Tampoco el castaño te queda bien primo**_- escuchó que Teddy le decía desde la puerta burlándose por lo que el rubio giró hacia el niño de pelo azulado, rió de lado y avanzó hacia él.

Los gritos del joven Lupin se escucharon por toda la casa.

* * *

><p><em>Si todavía hay alguien ahí, mil perdones<em>_._


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**SEGUIR VIVIENDO**

El pie izquierdo que se movía incesantemente resonaba en la elegante sala de espera de la clínica muggle de fertilización como si una manada de cabras desfilara ante ellos.

Aunque no estaban solos allí, la castaña era la única que estaba crispándose los pocos nervios que le quedaban.

Luna con más calma puso una mano en la rodilla de su esposo y logró el milagro -_**Sé que no estás nervioso, porque siempre fuiste controlado, medido y planificas todo cariño pero necesito que no me distraigas – **_lo miró con adoración_**- quiero concentrarme para evitar que los nargles que rodean a Hermione me infecten**_- la aludida comenzó a mirar alrededor y mover las manos como si moscas espantase- _**¿lo notas? tengo que estar atenta a todas las explicaciones que el sanador muggle pueda darnos.**_

Theodore la miró comprensivo, conocedor de las creencias de su esposa y asintió- _**lo siento, no se repetirá…lo último que deseo es que estés distraída**__-_la tomó de la nuca y la acercó para besar su frente y después apoyar la mejilla sobre la cabeza de su dulce esposa.

Hermione los comió con la vista, rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada al resto de las personas que como ellos esperaban ser atendidos en esa prestigiosa clínica. Las parejas, en su mayoría mayores que ellos, seguramente ansiosos, estaban envueltos cada uno en sus asuntos pero un hombre la miró para sonreírle y agradecer el silencio que reinaba otra vez allí–_**voy por un vaso con agua, ¿deseas algo Luna?- **_la rubia negó- _**ya regreso**_ – avisó y caminó hasta la recepción donde se encontraba el dispensador de agua. Sacó un vaso descartable y la llenó para girar y regresar con sus amigos.

_**-gracias a Dios que Marlene aceptó llevar el embarazo, era nuestra última esperanza de ser padres**_**-** escuchó a una pareja que salía sonriendo y abrazados de uno de los consultorios- _**los bebés están bien y creciendo**__-_ agregó la mujer que estaba llorosa y en ese momento una joven parecida a ella salió del mismo consultorio, la pareja la abrazó. La imagen de los tres felices la emocionó y cuando se giró para ver a sus amigos supo que ella quería verlos así.

**-**_**Sr y Sra. Nott**_ –llamó una enfermera y sus amigos se pusieron de pie para seguirla. Theo volteó hacia Hermione- _**no nos abandones**_ –le estiró la mano y la castaña se apuró para llegar hasta ellos e ingresaron juntos.

Un par de horas más tarde Hermione regresaba a la casa donde sus hombres vivían, entró despacio y la risa de su hermano le indicó hacia dónde dirigirse. En la cocina, mientras su padre estaba de espalda hacia la puerta con un gorro de chef en clara señal de que estaba cocinando, Frederick Granger jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Harry Potter. El elegido levantó la vista para sonreírle –_**prefiero jugar con Ronald, él al menos no se burla de lo mal jugador que soy**__._

**-¡**_**Momy!-**_ exclamó el niño y se acercó a ella para abrazarla- _**no puede pasar de los diez movimientos que ya lo tengo en la bolsa.**_

**-**_**eres un gran jugador pero no te abuses, recuerda que él es el salvador del mundo mágico, al menos déjale un poco de orgullo intacto**_**-** alcanzó a su padre y le dio un beso, éste le acercó a la boca un pedazo de pan que había remojado en la salsa. La castaña se saboreaba- _**increíble como siempre**__- _caminó hasta su amigo del alma y se sentó a su lado –_**si yo fuera tú ya habría renunciado a seguir jugando con Frick.**_

_**-pero como no soy tú…seguiré insistiendo**_ –el moreno de ojos verdes besó la sien y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro- **¿**_**todo bien con Luna?**_

_**-Tiene unos estudios que hacerse al igual que Theo, aunque creo que a él le costará asimilar lo que debe hacer**_– la castaña ocultó una risotada.

_**-¿Espermograma?-**_aventuró Harry con estremecimiento y su amiga asintió.

-_**terminen la partida que ya está lista la cena**_ –ordenó el señor Granger y Frick se encargó de levantar el tablero y restos de piezas.

_**-¿fueron a ver a la señora Malfoy?**_ – arriesgó Hermione mientras sacaba los platos y cubiertos.

_**-Recién venimos de allí Mione**_ – miró al padre de su amiga y ella entendió que había mucho que hablar con Harry por lo que desistió de seguir preguntando.

Estaban comiendo el postre helado que Harry había traído mientras relataba anécdotas escolares- _**entonces le propinó una puñetazo a Malfoy y el muy gallina salió corriendo mientras nos amenazaba.**_

Frederick frunció el ceño y miró a su hermana_**-¿es eso cierto?...no entiendo**__- _su mirada desconcertada iba de su hermana hasta su héroe- _**¿al profesor…él no se defendió?**_

_**-eran otras épocas Frick, solo teníamos trece años**_–aclaró la castaña- _**ten por seguro que ahora no lo haría.**_

**-**_**además nos guste o no Malfoy siempre supo que con tu hermana no podía meterse o saldría muy mal parado y no porque Ron y yo la defenderíamos, ella solita inspiraba miedo.**_

La aludida le propinó un codazo y todos rompieron en risas.

Más tarde mientras Hermione ponía en orden la cocina y Harry la ayudaba, el señor Granger se retiró a descansar obligando a su hijo menor a que hiciera lo mismo.

_**-¿Ginny sabe que estás aquí?**_ – el moreno asintió- **¿**_**qué averiguaron dímelo de una vez?**_ –ella se sentó poniendo una taza de café para cada uno.

_**-no más de lo que imaginábamos**_ –bebió un poco- _**la supuesta amante del señor Malfoy era de verdad una inefable y de ellos no se sabe mucho. Lo único que logramos averiguar es que fue la abuela de Cho Chang**_.

La castaña frunció el ceño –_**entonces lo próximo es hablar con ella.**_

_**-no sé qué podría aportar ella Hermione, supuestamente su abuela murió cuando Cho era muy niña, aún no había ingresado a Hogwarts, o eso al menos es lo que ella me había contado.**_

Hermione se pasó una mano por la frente- _**tengo miedo por ellos Harry**__-_ dirigió su mirada hacia arriba.

El moreno puso una mano sobre la suya para calmarla_- __**estamos atentos, vivo a menos de unos pasos y descuida, nada malo les sucederá**__-_ besó su mano y se puso de pie- _**gracias por la cena y por el café, será mejor que regrese a casa**__._

Su amiga asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había partido de la casa de su padre rumbo a Hogwarts muy temprano pero decidió tomar el tren que la dejaría en Hogsmeade, necesitaba sacar algunos papeles de su departamento.

El viaje en el expreso no era como los que recordaba, ya no estaban los bulliciosos estudiantes corriendo por los pasillos, ni había incómodos baúles amontonados en los compartimientos, esta vez solo habían unos cuantos pasajeros que sabía bajarían con ella o en estaciones anteriores. Saludó a unos cuantos y mientras buscaba un lugar donde estar a solas se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

Al percatarse de que alguien lo estaba observando desvió la vista del libro que tenía frente a él, la sorpresa se hizo evidente y le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie para abrir la puerta del compartimiento –_**vaya… qué sorpresa Hermione, pasa por favor**_- Cedric no podía ocultar su emoción, la castaña ingresó sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo.

_**-¿cómo estás, no te interrumpo? **_

_**-por supuesto que no**_ -le indicó el asiento frente a él que ella ocupó- _**no imaginé que podría encontrarte aquí y mucho menos que accedieras a viajar conmigo… últimamente me evitas o te deshaces de mí...**_

_**-tenía mis motivos Cedric..**_

_**-yo estoy seguro que no, si al menos dejaras que te explique lo sucedido quizás podrías cambiar de opinión, la mala opinión que tienes de mí.**_

_**-puede que haya pensado que jugaras conmigo Cedric pero eso ya quedó atrás, es pasado**__ – _la castaña cruza las manos sobre su regazo y él se levanta para sentarse a su lado.

_**-para mí nunca serás pasado Hermione, o por lo menos no de la**__**manera que tú crees**_ –la mira con ansias- _**estarás en mi vida en cualquier tiempo**_ –toma una de las manos de ella y la lleva hasta su pecho- _**siente como late**__ –_sus palabras eran susurradas-_**cada día desde que te fuiste rogué que volvieras y pudieras sentir cómo palpitaba por ti.**_

La castaña tragó grueso, no podía dejar de mirarlo_**- Ced, no por favor, no sigas por ese camino…yo…yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti**_–intentaba quitar su mano pero él no la soltaba- _**tienes una familia, siempre la tuviste, elegiste formar una y no conmigo, ya lo entendí un poco tarde pero asimilé eso.**_

_**-solo deja que te dé mis razones, necesito esta oportunidad Hermione…después podremos seguir con nuestras vidas, lo prometo **__–_la miraba detenidamente, sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de piel en su bonito rostro.

-_**está bien**_- terminó aceptando ella y quitó la mano de entre las suyas.

Cedric regresó a su asiento y tomó una gran bocanada de aire _- __**el día que empezaron las clases y no regresaste al Colegio me preocupé, entendía los motivos estaban tras los magos nacidos de muggles, sin embargo nadie hablaba de ti y pensamos que habían huido, me refiero a ti y a Harry porque dijeron que Ron estaba gravemente enfermo en su casa aunque después me enteré que estaban los tres juntos**__ -_miraba por la ventana como si las imágenes de esa época pasaran y se repitieran tras el vidrio_-__**para confirmarlo estaba Lavender que no dejaba de llorar y maldecirte, ni Ginny podía hacer que ella cambiara su postura**_–desvió la mirada hacia Hermione de nuevo- _**los meses pasaban y nada se sabía de los ustedes, especulaba que seguían huyendo y después llegaron noticias de que se habían enfrentado a los mortífagos **__–_se pasó la mano por el cabello-_**hasta se llegó a pensar que estaban muertos**__ – _tragó grueso – _**casi muero yo Hermione…**__**sin embargo interiormente sabía que no era así, tenía la esperanza de que estabas con vida, te conocía tan bien que estaba seguro que jamás habrías permitido que fallaran los planes que seguramente habían trazado. **_

_**-Cedric…**_

_**-déjame seguir por favor…no hace falta que diga que todo se redujo a aquella jornada fatal en el Castillo **__–_la castaña se removió en su asiento- _**Cho y Marietta permanecieron a mi lado durante toda tu ausencia, cuando nos enteramos que estaban en una misión fueron ellas las que intentaban que yo entendiera que tu tarea primordial era ayudar a Harry. Deduje ahí que no tenías tiempo para el amor, ni siquiera para el mío pero me negaba en aceptarlo y entonces te ví aparecer aferrada a la mano de Ron y no separarse ni un momento después que Voldemort fue derrotado.**_

La castaña intentó explicarle los motivos pero él no se lo permitió _**– en esos momentos recibí la noticia de la muerte de mi madre durante la batalla, además de que estaba cegado de los celos, imagínate mi dolor…tenía la intención de ir a reclamártelo pero entonces Cho tomó mi mano y me sacó de allí, fue ella quien me consoló y quien estuvo para mí…después me enteré que parte de su familia también había sido víctima de los mortífagos al negarse a colaborar pero aún así Cho se quedó conmigo, me demostró cuánto me amaba y yo me uní a ella quizás por agradecimiento**_ –bajó la vista- _**nunca la amé, no como a ti por supuesto ella será siempre mi mejor amiga.**_

_**-lo siento tanto Cedric…no lo sabía… ya ves que es ella a quien debes amar y respetar.**_

-_**Cho sabe lo que te estoy diciendo, sabe que es a ti a quien amo y ahora que regresaste…dame una oportunidad Hermione, nosotros éramos uno para el otro **_–se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, la castaña solo podía mirarlo a los ojos y recordando cuánto había amado a ese hombre- _**déjame demostrarte que aún hay un nosotros**_ –acariciaba las manos con sus pulgares.

_**-Cedric**_ –ella sentía mucha confusión- _**han pasado más de diez años, no va a ser lo mismo…ya no lo es**_- se puso de pie y él la imitó quedando los dos tomados de las manos en medio de compartimiento_**- he seguido con mi vida, has hecho lo mismo…**_

_**-pero en mi vida siempre estuviste tú –**_se soltó una mano para acariciar su suave rostro- _**nadie más, lo juro.**_

Ella negaba mientras los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- _**te amé mucho Cedric, tanto que dolía hasta los huesos, no podía respirar y solo pensaba en ti**_ –él le regaló una sonrisa, una de las que tantas veces había recibido_**- pero es pasado, no quiero sufrir de nuevo.**_

_**-no sufrirías, lo juro…te haré feliz**_- Cedric se acercaba a ella lentamente sus labios regordetes lo invitaban a besarla- _**necesitamos esta oportunidad que el destino nos puso por delante.**_

Estaban a escasos centímetros, las punta de sus narices se rozaban y el aire entre ellos desapareció, Hermione no podía alejarse, él con una de sus manos recorrió la estrecha cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

El ruido que se produjo fuera del compartimiento los sobresaltó y fue suficiente para que ella reaccionara, miró hacia la puerta y el alma se le vino al piso, Draco Malfoy los comía con la vista, frialdad y desprecio era lo que expresaba al verlos mientras la señora que vendía golosinas intentaba disculparse.

El rubio se quitó las manos de la mujer de encima de malas maneras y se apartó para irse de allí.

La castaña se sentó tomándose el rostro maldiciendo su buena suerte.

_**-¿te sientes bien?**_ –se preocupó Cedric – _**Hermione…**_

Ella se puso de pie y tomó su bolso para encaminarse a la puerta _**– lo siento Cedric, no puedo…no ahora –**_ salió al pasillo- _**sigue con tu vida por favor.**_

Antes que ella se alejara la tomó de la muñeca- _**¿estás con Malfoy?-**_ la examinaba detenidamente buscando la respuesta en la mirada de chocolate- _**él no te conviene y lo sabes.**_

Hermione quitó su mano con cuidado- _**aún tengo mis heridas abiertas Cedric … no necesito a nadie en mi vida, ni siquiera tú que es a quien más amé en mi vida**_ –dicho esto se alejó de él buscando un compartimiento para ella sola.

Dos horas después habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade y ella bajó presurosa para evitar encuentros dolorosos pero su suerte la había dejado porque se topó con el rubio que ayudaba a descender del vagón a una mujer, una que Hermione ya había visto antes unos meses atrás, era misma rubia con la que Draco desayunaba en el hotel donde la castaña se había hospedado.

El platinado, ahora profesor de Pociones, la ignoró y se alejó con su compañera de viaje tomándola de la cintura. La rubia sacudió su larga cabellera y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione Granger los observó hasta que desaparecieron, frunció el ceño y se encaminó hasta su departamento…tenía que seguir con su vida…otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>Quiero pedir disculpas una vez más por mi ausencia tan extendida pero por razones familiares muy serias tuve que ausentarme tanto tiempo.<em>

_Haré lo imposible por regresar lo más pronto posible pero quiero que sepan que mi cabeza estaba enfocada en otro lugar._

_No los olvidé amigos queridos._


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

TODO, NADA

Desde su regreso a Hogwarts había intentado mantenerse ocupada para no pensar, para no dedicar ni un instante a rememorar lo sucedido en el viaje de regreso a Hogsmeade y lo que había sucedido después de eso.

La nada misma.

Y todo a la vez.

Draco la había ignorado desde el instante en que estuvo a punto de ser besada por Cedric.

-_Él quiso hacerlo_ –se repetía como un mantra mientras dejaba que los elfos llevaran los libros hacia los estantes indicados- _yo no podía imaginar que Cedric tendría esa intención…no es que yo iba a dejar que me besara_ –el elfo tras ella asentía- _por supuesto que no….si hubiera sido unos meses antes quizás…pero no ahora. _

Dejó caer su carpeta con violencia sobre el escritorio – _gárgolas galopantes…¿Por qué estoy tan molesta? _

_-¿quizás porque no la besó Srta. Granger?-_ preguntó su acompañante.

_-nooooo….no es por eso_ – suspiró, tomó asiento y apoyó la frente sobre el escritorio- _no es esa la razón_–hablaba para ella contra la antigua pero lustrosa madera.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió lentamente, solo un tenue sonido de campanilla delataba a quien llegaba. Cedric Diggory ingresó con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, ritual que repetía a diario desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts.

-_te traje caramelos….como cada día_ –dejó la bolsa junto a la mata de rizos castaños pues ella no había levantado la cabeza, sabía que se trataba de Cedric.

-_gracias _–respiró profundo y se incorporó, tomó la bolsa de Honeydukes y la guardó en el primer cajón de su escritorio_- cuando termine los degustaré… como cada día_- le sonrió agradecida.

_- ¿falta mucho para que tengas todo listo? la visita del comité de padres es en días _–Apoyó sus manos en el borde del escritorio- _sabes que puedes contar conmigo Hermione._

_-lo sé y te lo agradezco Cedric pero puedo con todo, además no estoy sola_ –los elfos entusiasmados asentían mientras tomaban más libros y se encaminaban a ordenarlos- _en un par de días ya tendré todo lo suficientemente aceptable_.

El profesor tomó aire – _¿cenas conmigo hoy? – _Antes que ella tratara de responder continuó- _sé que no tienes compromisos Hermione, cada día te has negado y no entiendo el motivo._

La castaña se pasó una mano por la frente- _sabes perfectamente los motivos de mi negativa Cedfric, eres un hombre casado, tienes una familia a la que debes respetar…_

_-el proceso de divorcio está encaminado_ –la interrumpió y se apoyó en la mesa para acercarse a ella- _eres tú con quién yo quiero estar…_

-_ese tema ya está zanjado profesor –_trataba de poner distancia entre ellos-_ lo nuestro caducó, se terminó_ –se puso de pie y tomó unos sobres de papel madera- _ahora si me disculpa debo organizar estas revistas de divulgación científica._

_-yo puedo ayudarte…-_se resistía a su alejamiento.

_- no profesor Diggory, puede_ _pero yo no lo permitiré_ -inspiró con un poco de cansancio- _no quiero ser descortés con Usted porque no se lo merece_–lo miró a los ojos resignada- _fuíste muy importante para mí, no terminó como quise pero lo acepté…_

_-yo no Hermione, nunca terminaré de arrepentirme…_

- _no hables así, tienes una hija_ _hermosa_ – sonrió -_valió la pena el sacrificio y además nunca es mucho tiempo._

Tomó uno de los mechones rebeldes de Hermione y se acercó a ella para olerlo - _hasta mañana_ –le dio un beso en la sien y se fue de la biblioteca.

El mismo ritual cada día.

Cedric fue todo lo que ella siempre había ansiado.

Draco era nada.

O todo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad de cada día significaba evitar ir a pedirle explicaciones y mantenerse en su postura fría e indiferente. Años de entrenamiento bajo las órdenes de su padre al fin estaban cobrando sentido.

Toparse con ella en la sala de profesores, ignorarla mientras estaba presente durante las comidas y solo asentir cuando le informaba sobre las revistas de pociones que recibía a diario ponía a prueba su temple de slytherin. Ser nombrado el jefe de su casa no había sido en vano o arbitrario, se lo merecía, había aprendido del mejor. Sin embargo interiormente se enfrentaba con la preocupación de no saber quién o quiénes intentaban lastimarla, a ella o a su familia.

No podía, de debía dejarse llevar por ese impulso tan propio de él. Posesión.

Respiró profundamente antes de abandonar la cama, debía prepararse pues ese día sería clave para demostrarse que no estaba errado en cuanto a su decisión de ocupar el puesto que antiguamente desempeñara su padrino.

A las nueve de la mañana tenía todo listo en la nueva y reformada sala de pociones, su lugar favorito en el castillo, en las mazmorras, cerca de la casa que le dio cobijo.

Como se había levantado muy temprano, antes de la salida del sol, había desayunado nada más que una taza de café, por lo que tenía el estómago cerrado, los nervios estaban a punto de jugarle una mala pasada. Miró el lugar dónde se había burlado tantas veces de quien ahora le quitaba el sueño y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Ese simple recuerdo le había bajado un poco las defensas y lo relajó un poco.

El escritorio del profesor aún se mantenía dos escalones más arriba que el resto de la clase, desde allí nada se le pasaría por alto o al menos eso suponía. Se paró al frente de las mesadas y repasó mentalmente el pequeño discurso que les daría a los padres al momento de que visitaran su aula. El golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones, no esperaba a nadie tan pronto por lo que bajó del estrado y caminó con paso firme hasta la entrada.

-_Profesor Malfoy ¿tiene todo listo?_ –la directora en persona estaba frente a él.

-_Desde ayer profesora McGonagall_ –asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza- _¿le gustaría pasar y comprobarlo Ud. misma?_

_-esa era mi intención_ –el rubio se hizo a un lado y la anciana ingresó con paso seguro y un poco intimidante como cuando era quién lo instruía en Transformaciones.

_-vaya…me sorprende profesor, quedó mucho mejor que cuando pertenecía a Severus, hay más espacio_ –giraba satisfecha- _sacó los estantes llenos de frascos, atinada idea, eso asustaba un poco a los alumnos de primer año._

_-están en una sala auxiliar para evitar accidentes señora Directora._

Caminó alrededor de las mesadas e inspeccionó cada rincón, Draco se contenía de realizar algún comentario. La respetable anciana asentía con satisfacción, caminó hacia él y apoyó una mano en su hombro – _has hecho un gran trabajo Draco, no me equivoqué al elegirte para el cargo_ –lo palmeó con cariño_- tu padrino estaría muy orgulloso de verte, siempre tuvo fe en ti y eso es algo que solo él, Albus y yo sabíamos y compartíamos._

El rubio solo asintió, escondía tras su máscara de frialdad la emoción por sus palabras _–´me prometí a mí mismo y a la memoria de mi padrino que mi casa recuperaría el honor y prestigio que perdimos por malas elecciones profesora. No por nada es la casa del gran Merlín._

_-sé que lo harás, cueste lo que cueste_ –miró una vez más el aula- _un poco de sana competencia entre las casas no vendría mal._

_- si Ud. promete no regalarle puntos a los leones solo por respirar creo que será una "sana" competencia como asevera_ –sonreía de lado.

_-Draco, Draco, no olvides que Uds. son los que obtuvieron más copas de las casas durante el directorio de Albus._

_-y eso es lo que pretendo bajo el suyo_ –la miró con un dejo de diversión- _señora Directora._

_-Una sana competencia Malfoy, es lo que yo intento promover_ –palmeó una vez más su espalda y se encaminó a la salida –_por cierto_ –se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia él _- ¿volvieron a las viejas disputas con la señorita Granger?_

La pregunta lo sorprendió y se hizo evidente al tensar los músculos de la cara _-¿no entiendo a qué se refiere profesora McGonagall?_ –prácticamente siseó.

_-pues me pareció_ –levantó los hombros- _no me gustaría que actitudes hostiles se hicieran evidente entre el plantel académico, hablaré con ella para pedirle lo mismo. No te quito más tiempo, estaré en mi despacho por si se te ofrece algo más. _

El profesor de Pociones asintió y una vez a solas recurrió a una respiración profunda para esconder su incomodidad. Sabía que había sido evidente el cambio en cuanto al trato hacia la bibliotecaria, ya no la desafiaba con sus dichos malintencionados sino que desde el evento suscitado en el tren, la ignoraba completamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ingresar a los terrenos del colegio montada en su bicicleta era una experiencia que repetía diariamente y de la que disfrutaba sin disimulo pero ese día fue sorprendida cuando el comité de padres la recibió en la entrada del castillo. La miraban con curiosidad algunos y sorpresa otros tantos.

-_señorita Granger, buen día_ – la recibió la directora intentando velar su molestia, detalle del que solo Hermione se percató al notar un rictus en una de sus cejas.

_-buenos días profesora McGonagall, señores del comité_ –miró a todos sonriendo.

_-La junta ha decidido que al final del día la visitarán_ –frunció el labio- _un cambio de planes de último momento _

_-Ohh_ –parpadeó y se puso seria_- por supuesto…por supuesto, los estaré esperando entonces_ –redujo su medio de transporte y lo tomó para ingresar_- si me disculpan_…-el grupo se abrió y ella ingresó al castillo presurosamente mientras la directora conducía al nutrido grupo hacia las mazmorras.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca se encontró con un cuadro más que divertido, inolvidable, los elfos corrían por todas partes intentando ordenar los libros que habían llegado en la noche anterior.

-_señorita….estas cajas llegaron anónimamente, las de la caja más pequeña son reliquias de incalculable valor literario…primeras ediciones _–aplaudía feliz el elfo de grandes gafas negras sin lentes.

_-pero…pero…no entiendo _–titubeó mientras se acercaba a una de las cajas y para inspeccionarla.

_-ninguna traía remitente_ –acotó el elfo.

Hermione miraba la tapa de una de ellas y reconoció la letra de quien había escrito el destinatario y sonrió.

_-muy bien_ –dejó sus cosas tras el escritorio y se enrolló las mangas de la camisa blanca _- el comité de padres vendrá en la tarde, tenemos un arduo trabajo por delante…Winky por favor ve por la profesora Lovegood y dile que necesito su presencia inmediatamente _–la elfina que había pertenecido a la familia Crouch asintió y desapareció inmediatamente. Miró a un par de elfinas que estaban muy atentas esperando órdenes- _uds dos, por favor, vayan a la casa de la señora Molly Weasley y traen lo que ella ha preparado para la biblioteca_- las criaturas asintieron felices y se esfumaron – _los demás sigan con lo planificado que nosotros nos encargaremos de estas donaciones_ –puso una mano en el hombro del elfo y sonrieron- _al final del día celebraremos_.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando la profesora McGonagall y el contingente de padres abandonaron la biblioteca Hermione pudo respirar aliviada. No había sido fácil convencer a algunos integrantes de la Comisión que los cambios implementados en este prestigioso sitio habían sido para el beneficio y comodidad de los estudiantes. A pesar de todo, una de las madres había sido muy insistente en que el nuevo salón de lectura solo distraería a los alumnos de sus obligaciones académicas por lo tanto no apoyaría su implementación. La bibliotecaria por respeto y consideración a su querida amiga y directora no había levantado la voz cuando la altiva rubia, que la miraba con un dejo de superioridad, había cuestionado cada uno de sus planteos y decisiones.

-_Srta. Granger… ¿puedo llamarla Hermione? _–preguntó mientras quitaba una pelusa imaginaria de la manga de su saco de fino terciopelo azul oscuro. La castaña asintió sin responderle directamente _– cuando mi hijo estudia, prefiere hacerlo en un sitio donde prime el silencio y además tenga a su alcance los materiales necesarios. Su idea de un sitio, llamémosle confortable -_aclaró con apatía-_ frente a la chimenea recientemente construída donde estaba la famosa sección prohibida –_movió un fino dedo indicando el lugar- _ solo ocasionaría la distracción de los que quieran ilustrarse _–levantó una ceja para puntualizar- _¿acaso no se dispone de un lugar con esas características en cada una de las salas comunes?_

_-Señora …?-_preguntó la castaña para identificarla mientras intentaba controlar su carácter.

-_puede llamarme Sophie_ –la interrumpió la rubia- _no me molesta en absoluto_.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa dibujada forzosamente – _Sophie, tiene Ud razón- _tomó una gran bocanada de aire para intentar dominarse y no perder la poca calma que tenía en esos momentos-_ en cada una de las salas contamos con un sitio confortable pero también debemos recordar que es allí donde los alumnos se reúnen no exactamente para estudiar y…_

_-¿qué se supone que los jovencitos hacen en las salas comunes? –_levantó una ceja pero sin dejar el tono sarcástico en su cuestionamiento mientras miraba a la directora que estaba atenta como el resto del grupo de padres al duelo de miradas y tonos de voces.

_-lo que todos los niños en una escuela hacen señora Sophie_ –respondió la profesora en jefe.

-_me temo que en mi colegio eran más estrictos con respecto a la educación_- suspiró con un dejo de fastidio y resignación- _pero en fin…supongo que cada propuesta que nuestra heroína mágica plantee siempre será en favor de nuestros hijos _–miró al resto de los padres- _y que a pesar de mi rechazo Ud. conseguirá su propósito porque la mayoría apoya su fantástica idea –_movió las manos con desgano.

Hermione la miró detenidamente y recordó dónde la había visto, tomó aire profundamente_- no es una idea que propongo poner en práctica solo por un mero antojo señores –_aclaró mirando a cada uno de los progenitores- _fue puesto en práctica en otras instituciones educativas con muy buenos resultados -_ desvió su vista a la rubia que miraba la gran sala sin demasiado interés_- colaboración, cooperación y trabajo en equipo son algunas de las actividades que se fomenta_ –volvió a sonreír pues se había percatado del apoyo de unos pocos padres y aprovecharía ese margen de confianza_- y por experiencia digo que una biblioteca no es el primer sitio en ser visitado por la mayoría de los alumnos _–algunos sonrieron- _es una táctica de atraerlos a que vengan más a menudo y que la visita sea confortable para que regresen._

Unos de los padres alzó la voz para ser escuchado- _yo no me opongo, creo que las nuevas propuestas deben ser por lo menos puestas en práctica y después , con resultados tangibles decidir si fue positiva o contraproducente._

Una mujer con gesto tímido planteó- _yo creo que estamos deteniéndonos en cuestionamientos sin mucha importancia –_se aferró a su bolso de mano con fuerza- _si nuestros hijos deciden ser traviesos no creo que sea en la biblioteca, más si la señorita Granger es quién está a cargo- _pasó un mechón tras la oreja – _para la mayoría ella es una leyenda y la admiran_- miró a la castaña y ésta se turbó bajando la vista.

La profesora McGonagall tomó la palabra- _les ruego que le den a la señorita bibliotecaria un voto de confianza, como su ex profesora puedo asegurarles que para ella no hay nada más sagrado que sus libros _–los padres se miraron entre ellos y el vocero asintió- _muy bien señores –_aplaudió con satisfacción-_ quiero agradecerles en nombre de mis profesores y el mío propio la visita y el tiempo que nos han dispensado _-señaló la puerta- _los invito a un refrigerio en la sala de profesores si son tan amables_ –miró a cada uno y se encaminaron a la salida no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su ex alumna favorita.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegó sigilosamente a esa oficina del ministerio donde, hasta entonces su mejor amiga y aliada se desempeñaba como secretaria de un importante e influyente integrante del Wizengamot. Cuando estuvo segura que nadie podía verla dejó un antiguo libro de hechizos que había robado a su abuela en uno de los cajones que sabía de antemano Marietta no acostumbraba a abrir, ya que se trataba del lugar donde su jefe mandaba los casos desechados o los que no convenían a sus propósitos políticos.

Cho Chang haría hasta lo imposible para que las sospechas se mantuvieran alejadas de ella.

Sin que nadie la viera salió de allí para perderse por los pasillos que llevaban a la salida, pudo mezclarse con algunos de los empleados que tardíamente abandonaban sus oficinas.

Llegó a su casa más confiada que otras veces, su hija dibujaba en la sala, se acercó hasta ella y besó su oscura cabellera_-¿aún no llegó tu padre?-_ le preguntó mientras dejaba su capa y bolso sobre un sofá tapizado de azul.

La niña respondió sin interrumpir su actividad –_vino hace una hora mamá…te dejó un sobre, está sobre tu escritorio y dijo que tenía que regresar a Hogwarts, mañana regresará a esta hora._

Cho respiró con molestia y caminó hasta dónde estaba el sobre de manila, lo abrió con premura y cayeron sobre el escritorio unas hojas con el encabezado del departamento de Justicia del Ministerio.

Una nueva demanda de divorcio lista para ser firmada apareció ante ella _–maldito seas Cedric –_ cerrando sus puños sobre el escritorio murmuró conteniendo su odio pues no podía ponerse en evidencia delante de su hija, tomó aire y fingió como tantas veces- _voy por una ducha y cenaremos Jane_.

Esa noche Cho Chang puso en marcha la última etapa de su plan para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Muy tarde cerca de la medianoche se vistió con un viejo traje de mujer que había sacado de la casa de sus suegros al que cubrió con una capa a juego, del guardarropas extrajo un pote con poción multijugos y salió discretamente para no despertar a su hija. Se dirigió a un bar dónde sabía hallaría a la próxima víctima, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con él pero sí la última.

Antes que el sol despuntara abandonó el cuarto del hotel donde solía encontrarse con ese hombre al que permitía que la amara desde unos meses atrás, el eslabón que le permitiría conservar su familia pero por sobre todo impedir que Hermione Granger se quedara con Cedric.

Antes de cerrar la puerta miró por última vez al cuerpo de Amos Diggory, por lo menos lo había hecho feliz escondida bajo la apariencia de una joven Amelia, su difunta esposa.

A quién se le uniría desde ese momento.

_**Sigo aquí, a pesar de todo.**_


End file.
